Home
by Kuroui
Summary: *Full Summary Inside* Sequel to Waking the Dead. You will not know what is going on if you have not read prequel Waking the Dead. Also you sould only read the first to stories of this Trilogy if you have read the manga.
1. Prologue&Recap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Prologue/Recap**

Summary: Starting off with an intense battle with Priscilla leads to something bigger. It's time for the Organization to fall. The ghosts of Pieta's group has gotten larger, along with their four revived friends, their old mentors/friends and the three warriors from Teresa's time, with Miria, Irene and Kuroui in lead, they will lead the down fall of the Org.

*The title isn't exactly fitting but I couldn't decide between the title Home and Rebellion. Why would I chose Home as the title? You reader will understand that at the end of the story.*

Recap of what's happened: *DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THE PREQUELS!*

Lost sibling:

Helen has regained her memories and found out Miria was her older sister. After an incident with Riful of the West they get Number Eight Dietrich on their side. She acts as a spy for them on the Organization. There is a young boy that is the person that keeps her messages. He is Clyde, Helen's and Miria's younger brother who is suppose to be dead and now has Yoma blood running through him. They receive grave news from him at the end

Waking the Dead:

The Organization has revived four warriors from Pieta, Flora, Jean, Undine and Veronica. The ghosts meet Irene, Noel and Sophia who have been hiding for over a decade. They are reunited with an old mentor and friend by the name of Rina (OC). Together the ghosts, Clyde and Rina head north and meet up with the rest of Rina's group as well as the revived warriors. When they go out to relax they encounter Dietrich who is on the verge of Awakening thanks to the Org. They manage to save her but only more trouble appears as Priscilla makes an entrance. The warriors of the North, Irene's group, Rina's group and Dietrich are locked in a battle with the strongest Awakened Being.

So that's the summary and recap!

Thanks to Tmj1395 for helping me decide on the title!


	2. Chapter 1: Irene  Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore (Unfortunately)**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Notice: You won't know what's going on if you haven't read "Waking the Dead" and there is NO YURI**

**Home**

**Chapter 1: Irene - Part 1**

**Irene POV**

"I'll do everything I can to keep you alive. Even if it means my own death" Irene turned around from the shocked Clare and charged at Priscilla. She knew that Clare wouldn't go back no matter what she did but she had to let Clare know how important she was. _I won't let you die._ Irene closed her eyes and shot her Yoki level up to forty percent.

Priscilla was currently engaged in a battle with Kuroui, Rina and Kayla who had the best and most accurate cooperative attack she had ever seen. They attacked together in perfect sync and if one was in danger the others would be there. She was amazed at how they fought together. Kuroui's precision, Rina's speed, Kayla's Yoki manipulation, it was all amazing when they worked together.

She looked to her right and her eyes widened seeing the warriors of the north burst into the clearing, Dietrich alongside them. "Irene!" while she had turned her head, she hadn't been paying attention. When she turned back around her eyes widened in fear when she came face to face with Priscilla.

"Shall you die first?" Priscilla shot out all ten fingers. She tried to use her Quicksword but being so close, she only managed to sever two fingers. Priscilla's finger drew near and Irene shut her eyes waiting what would come next… only it didn't. She felt herself being tackled and her eyes flew wide open as she crashed into a tree. Priscilla glared at the person who had saved Irene, but she couldn't see them because her head was still a bit dizzy from impact. "Don't steal my prey" Priscilla hissed.

She made a move to approach them but was intercepted by Clare and Miria. Dietrich jumped above Priscilla at an impressive height and brought her sword down. "Are you alright?" Irene tore her eye away from the battle and looked down. Her eyes met Flora's face.

"Flora…?"

"Are you alright?" she repeated

"Yea, I'm fine" Flora nodded and sat back. Irene rubbed the back of her head which was slightly sore. She stood up and picked her Claymore up off the ground. As Flora stood Irene saw her wince and her ankle give out under her. She managed to reach out in time just as Flora fell. "Flora!"

Flora only winced and looked down at her ankle. It seems although she had saved Irene from Priscilla she didn't go away unharmed. Flora's right leg had two puncture holes in it. One hole through her knee and another by her ankle. The one by her knee wasn't so bad but the wound by her ankle was a different matter. Priscilla's finger stabbed through Flora's leg right above the ankle, but when she shoved Irene away Priscilla's finger ripped through her foot downwards and exited at the heel of her foot. In this condition Flora couldn't even support her own weight.

"Cynthia!" Irene called out her eyes scanned the battle. Priscilla was fending off a frontal attack from Miria, Clare and Deneve while she had half her attention on her wings to attack Undine, Jean and Veronica. Yuma had her arm back ready to throw forward her sword and Dietrich was helping a wounded Noel. Tabitha and Rina were helping Kayla while Sophia and Kuroui were looking for an opening. Cynthia was crouched down by Helen healing a wound in her arm. At Irene's voice she looked up. Irene indicated towards Flora and she nodded. Irene returned her attention to Flora who was kneeling with her right leg stuck out to the side so no pressure would be put on the wound. Irene was about to go and rejoin the battle when she felt Flora tug on her sleeve. She looked back surprised and Flora let go quickly looking down as if she had made the move on reflex

It was then Irene had a very strong sense of déjà vu. Flora kneeling with her right leg out, her head turned to look at the wound, her left hand on her knee while her right hand lightly touched the wound. She had seen this all before. Her eyes widened as the memories came flooding back.

"_Ireneeee!" rolled her eyes as Teresa's arms snaked around her neck "Did you hear about our mission?"_

"_Yes, Ermita informed me not too long ago."_

_Teresa pouted "Why do we have to go and train greenhorns"_

"_Orders are orders" Irene and Teresa turned to see Sophia appear with Noel at her side._

"_You guys got assigned too?" Teresa asked_

"_Yea" Noel rubbed the back of her head "Man, what a pain"_

"_Oh, come on" Sophia tried to lighten her spirits. "It'll be like old times"_

"_You mean when I kicked all your asses" Teresa smirked. Irene rolled her eyes but Noel being the hot-head she was, wasn't about to let the comment slide._

"_You wanna go right now?" Noel challenged_

"_Hmph, I don't need to dead with low rankers like you." Teresa took her arms of Irene and stepped up beside her._

"_Just so you know Teresa" Sophia interrupted "Both me and Noel have been promoted to Number Thirteen and Twelve."_

_Thirteen and Twelve, last time Irene had seen the two which had been about a month ago they were Number Twenty-One and Twenty. Irene also remembered since she had not seen any of them for a while they didn't know she had been promoted as well._

"_How about you Irene?" Teresa asked "You surely got promoted as well"_

"_Nine" she simply replied._

_Noel whistled "A single digit now, eh?"_

"_How about you Teresa?" Sophia asked._

_Teresa was strong but she often slacked off not meeting her expectations. She was lazy and did her work without care. Even though she was stronger that the other three she had been given a lower rank because she didn't do much. Irene recalled when they had seen each other last Teresa had been Number Twenty-five._

"_You can't keep slacking off" Irene advised her best friend_

_Teresa smirked her trademark smile. "Do you remember what we said last time we met?" Teresa asked_

"_You mean where I said you aren't going to get anywhere the way you're acting? And how you probably never will?" Noel snorted_

"_You two had a major fight about that" Sophia sighed. Irene also recalled the incident._

"_Well since then I've actually been working" Teresa smirked_

"_Heh, and what is your rank now?" Noel asked mockingly. Even when Teresa said she actually 'worked' it usually wasn't much. The three of them expected the same results as every other time_

_Teresa said her rank. Noel, Sophia and Irene blinked. Noel asked her to repeat. She did. They blinked again and then…_

"_WHAT?" Noel exploded_

"_I said you're looking at the new Number One" Teresa smirked arms across her chest._

"_You're… Number…One?" Irene slowly processed the information into her brain._

"_Yup" Teresa's grin got larger_

"_Hey you four!" the warrior turned around and saw Orsay approaching "What are you fooling around for? Get to your mission"_

"_Yes, boss" Teresa saluted and grabbed Irene's wrist and began to drag her towards the trainee training grounds, Noel and Sophia following. Noel was muttering angrily and Sophia was trying to calm her down. When they reached the training room, many students were already there sparring – or they were supposed to be. There was always one warrior stationed to watch over the trainees. At this moment, that warrior had her blade drawn and blood was on the edge of it. She stood over one of the trainees while the others huddled together away in fear. _

"_You wanna try that again you cocky byatch?" the warrior growled. The trainee shied away in fear._

"_Hey!" Sophia barked drawing the attention of everyone. "What the hell are you doing?" she growled at the warrior._

"_Heh, this little shit challenged me to a fight." The warrior simply said_

"_You cheated!" one of the trainees yelled. The warrior glared at them. _

"_What happened?" Teresa asked calmly her hands crossed and expressionless. Noel and Sophia had gone over to check on the trainees._

"_Nothing, I just won." The warrior shrugged_

"_You were losing and then you used Yoki" another trainee shouted_

"_Shut it!" the warrior roared_

"_Leave" Irene stepped up "Your job is done"_

"_Don't give me damn attitude" the warrior glowered at Irene_

"_Leave, your job is done" Irene simply repeated._

_The warrior's eye twitched slightly in annoyance and she reached out grabbing the scruff of Irene's uniform and pulled her forward._

"_I really don't like you" the warrior growled_

"_Let her go" Teresa appeared magically beside Irene. Irene looked over at her friend her eyes saying 'I got this' _

"_You too?" the warrior hissed. Teresa met Irene's eyes and let out a small sigh stepping back _

"_Avoiding me are you?" Irene mocked with an emotionless tone._

"_Then settle this with a fight then"_

"_Fine" the two broke apart. They took a space a little ways off from Teresa who was standing beside the injured trainee. The warrior growled and attacked first. Her movements were amateur and predictable. Irene easily blocked and avoided all her attacks. After a while when it showed that the warrior was not strong Irene decided to finish it. She focused her Yoki and let out a barrage of slashes from her Quicksword._

_The warrior screamed in pain as the slashed hit her and she fell to the ground "Be grateful those are shallow" Irene stepped up looking down on her. "Leave" she growled. The warrior picked herself off the ground and ran away in fear. Irene sheathed her sword and walked over to Teresa._

"_That went well" Teresa smiled. Irene merely grunted in response and bent down in front of the injured trainee._

"_Are you alright?" she asked_

_The trainee looked down at her right leg. The warrior had slashed into the girl's leg into the middle of her calf, piercing the bone. _

"_I need to take her to get medical treatment" Irene said looking up at Teresa who nodded _

"_We'll start with the practices then" _

_Irene thought she saw a smile tugging at Teresa's lips but ignored it and nodded and looked down at the girl. She was clutching her right leg with tears in her eyes "What's your name?" _

_The girl looked up at Irene "I-I'm Flora"_

Irene looked down at the now grown girl that was a warrior and crouched down beside her. She put her hand gently on Flora's wound. Flora was staring at her.

"_We need to get you medical treatment" the girl nodded. Irene now realized she hadn't been imagining a smile tug at Teresa's lips. With the Flora's leg injured there was no way that she would be able to walk. That left one option, Irene had to carry her. She looked to Teresa who waved at her smiling. Irene scowled and Teresa simply blew a kiss._

"_Who are you?" Flora asked. Irene looked back at the girl. _

"_Irene" _

"_Thank you for helping me Irene-san" Irene simply nodded "Umm… I can't walk" she said sheepishly._

"_I know that" Irene mentally reminded herself to get Teresa for this. She slipped her arms under the girl's knees and another around her back. She picked Flora up bridal style._

"_Make sure she's __**completely**__ fine" Sophia called. Irene turned and glared at her three smiling friends who were obviously enjoying her discomfort. Irene turned away and left the training room and made her way to the medical room. The fast she got Flora out of her arms the more comfortable she would be._

"_You're amazing Irene-san" Flora suddenly said._

_Irene blinked. "Thanks" She wasn't really used to getting compliments. Teresa, Noel and Sophia were a different matter, they had known each other from way back when they were trainees._

"_You seem really strong and you're technique was amazing. Do you have a name for it?"_

"_It's called Quicksword"_

"_That a nice name. What's your rank?"_

"_Nine" Irene was a quiet person and tended to avoid people. That's why as she carried and spoke with Flora she became more and more uncomfortable_

"_Where did you learn that technique?"_

"_I created it"_

"_Alone?"_

"_No, with the help of Teresa and Sophia"_

"_Were they the ones in the training room?"_

_Irene nodded "Teresa and Sophia both have wavy hair but Teresa's is longer."_

"_Who was the other warrior?"_

"_Noel"_

"_You all seem close." Irene nodded again "How did you meet?"_

"_Sparring partners as trainees"_

"_Which one of you is the strongest?"_

"_Teresa"_

"_What-" Flora didn't finish her sentence as Irene quickly said_

"_We're here" Flora lightly knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal one of the handlers._

"_What happened?" he asked seeing Flora's bloody leg_

"_The warrior supervising before us" Irene simply said. She set down Flora on the examining chair and turned to leave but felt a tug on her cape and turned surprised at Flora._

"_Can you stay?" Flora asked shyly._

"_Why?" Irene was bewildered_

"_I- I want to ask you more things" she sheepishly looked down._

"_Why don't you?" the handler asked pulling on a pair of gloves._

_Irene sighed and took a seat beside the examining chair. The handler inspected Flora's injury asking her questions and occasionally probing it._

"_I'll be right back" he said after he finished and left the room._

_As soon as he was gone Flora began to speak "Thanks for staying" she said quietly. Irene simply nodded_

"_Irene-san?"_

"_What?" she asked a bit too sharply. Flora winced._

"_Ah, never mind" _

_Irene felt slightly guilty for snapping at the girl. "Sorry. I'm just a bit on edge."_

_Flora looked up "Well… I was just wondering… will you teach me?"_

"_Teach you?" Irene repeated_

_Flora nodded "I want to become strong."_

"_Why?"_

_Flora looked down. Irene could see it had something to do with her past. As she opened her mouth the door swung open. Irene turned as saw the handler come in with another warrior._

"_There she is" the warrior calmly walked up to Flora and bent down to look at her wound. She closed her eyes._

"_Let out some of your Yoki" the warrior ordered. Flora did as told and after a while the wound began to close. Irene watched in awe as the wound became nothing more than a bright red line. "There" without another word she turned and left_

"_What was that?" Irene asked as Flora inspected her leg_

"_Yoki synchronization" the handler replied. "Now get her back to training." _

_Flora got up off the chair and experimented walking around to reveal she was fine. She and Irene walked back towards the training room._

"_About before" Flora started "About why I wanted to become stronger…" she took a breath_

"_You don't have to tell me" Irene inputted_

"_Hmm?" Flora looked up at her_

"_I know it's hard to talk about you past" Irene stopped walking as did Flora. Even to this day Irene had trouble about her past. Her, Teresa, Noel, and Sophia all agreed as trainees they would never speak of their pasts._

"_So… will you teach me?" Flora asked hesitantly_

"_I don't see the harm" Irene shrugged_

"_Really?" Flora's eyes lit up. Irene nodded. "Thank you!" Irene's eyes widened as Flora hugged her. "Thank you so much Irene-san!"_

_Irene smiled. She jerked her head up slightly. 'I'm smiling?' she thought. She looked down again at Flora and awkwardly patted her head. "Drop the honorific. Irene is fine"_

_Flora raised her head. "Then instead I'll call you senpai!"_

_A smile tugged at Irene's lips "Just Irene is fine"_

"Irene?" Flora called her. She took her hand off Flora's wound and looked up searching for Cynthia. She was just finished with Helen and was making her way over. "Irene?" Flora called again.

Irene stood up and looked down at Flora who was looking at her worriedly. "What no senpai?" Irene smiled. Flora's eyes widened. Irene placed a hand gently on Flora's head before turning around

"Irene, wait!" Irene didn't though she charged at Priscilla. "Senpai!" she heard Flora call behind her.

Irene now not only had Clare as a reason to kill Priscilla at all cost but also her beloved student, Flora. She charged at Priscilla with anger.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1! .<p>

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 2: Irene Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 2: Irene – Part 2**

**Irene POV**

Fending off Kuroui, Sophia and Noel, Priscilla was also fending off Clare and Helen with her wings. Kayla was busy healing Deneve and Undine while Miria and Tabitha stood guard. Dietrich was being helped up by Veronica and Jean was watching her back. Rina and Yuma came up beside Irene

"Go under, I'll go over" she said to the two. Irene and Yuma nodded in agreement. Rina jumped up high while the two split. Irene right, Yuma left. As Rina came down, both Yuma and Irene sliced at Priscilla. Seeing she was in trouble, she kicked aside Yuma and raised a hand to stop Rina. She shot out tendrils from her wings pushing back Clare and Helen while aiming for the others in front. Using her free hand she shot her fingers at those doing a frontal attack. Sophia blocked and Noel avoided. Kuroui managed to dodge all her fingers and she and Irene charged at Priscilla.

Irene's face contorted slightly as she let out fifty percent of Yoki as she stabbed into Priscilla. Priscilla reacted quickly by flying back, removing Irene's and Kuroui's swords which had pierced her stomach and chest. Irene charged once more unleashing her Quicksword as Priscilla shot out more tendrils from her wings. Clare appeared behind her and did the same. Priscilla used her tendrils and blocked the Quickswords. She then lunged out with her foot kicking Irene square in the stomach and sent her flying back. She as caught my Rina and Kuroui, Jean, Veronica and Dietrich ran past heading towards Priscilla.

The battle went on with Priscilla showing no signs of tiring and Cynthia and Kayla running to the aid of their injured comrades. So far only Veronica was unable to fight for she was unconscious. Undine guarded her and was waiting until she would wake up. As Irene scanned the battle she noticed that the people that were least injured were Kuroui, Rina, Miria, Clare, Sophia, Noel and herself. Kayla and Cynthia had few injures as well because they were not fighting but mostly healing their comrades. The most injured ones were Helen, Yuma, and Jean. Deneve, Tabitha, Flora, and Dietrich had moderate injuries. However, Priscilla had astounding regeneration ability and was barely scratched.

Kuroui appeared beside her. "The outcome of this battle is already decided" she said in a low tone.

Irene momentarily glanced over at her "I know."

"We need to get them out of here. She's after you four"

"So we're going to be bait." Irene stated simply

"I'm coming along." Kuroui informed "I'll talk to Sophia and Noel. You go talk to Clare." Irene nodded and Kuroui ran off towards Sophia. Taking a look around she saw Clare approaching Priscilla. Releasing more Yoki she ran up beside Clare.

"Clare!" She turned and looked at Irene as she fell in step "We need to lure Priscilla away from the others."

Clare nodded in understanding and stopped. Soon Sophia and Noel joined them.

"Ready?" Noel asked. Irene nodded but she was anything but ready. With the eighteen of them it was hard enough. With just the five of them the chance of survival and getting away were slim.

"Kuroui told us to engage in battle a little while longer while she convinces Rina, Kayla and Miria of the situation." The nodded and split off ready to engage with Priscilla once more.

"Senpai" Irene stopped and turned as Flora came up to her.

"What is it Flora?"

"It just that... I-...Priscilla is after you right?" she asked

Irene blinked "That is correct"

"Then shouldn't you be hiding along with Clare, Noel and Sophia?"

Irene smirked slightly and she put a hand on Flora's head "Even if I want to I can't"

"Why?" Flora asked "You're in more danger than the rest of us!"

"That because I have things I have to protect." Flora's eyes widened "I can't leave you to fend for yourself can I? I'll come back, I promise" Flora still in shock could barely react as Irene turned and ran at Priscilla. She knew that she had in a way told Flora the plan but Flora wouldn't realize what Irene had meant until they were running, she let out her Quicksword careful not to hit any of her comrades and aimed for Priscilla. After several minutes...

"Irene" Kayla whispered "It's time" Irene nodded and grouped up with Noel, Sophia and Clare who were already waiting on the edge of the clearing.

"You realize this may be the last time we see any of them" Sophia gazed regretfully at the warriors in the clearing.

"None of us will die" Kuroui appeared "I'll make sure of that" her eyes narrowed. She turned around to look at Priscilla. "It's time" They waited.

Suddenly Miria, Kayla and Rina used their Yoki and pushed back all the warriors away from Priscilla. The warriors were not ready and had no way to defend as they were sent back to the center of the clearing.

"Over here you purple freak!" Noel mocked Priscilla hoping to get her attention. To their satisfaction as well as nervousness Priscilla turned and glared at them then smiled.

"Now!" Kuroui yelled. The five warriors turned to speed away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Irene saw the shocked faces of their comrades. Some screaming at them some shocked, some disbelieving as they began to run with Priscilla following. There was one face that Irene focused on. Flora was yelling her name on the verge of tears and looked ready to chase after them. Her expression was not that of anger, worry or disbelief but of fear. Miria Phantomed in front of Flora and held her back as she tried to run to the warriors. Irene closed her eyes and turned away. She knew Flora was worried it would be the same as before. She once had made the same promise to Flora but she never did keep it.

_The month was quite busy and the warriors were more busy than usual. It had been five months since they last had trainee watch over duty together. Irene had been promoted to Number Two four months back and Sophia and Noel had been raised to Number Three and Four._

_Irene walked into the training room and was surprised to see it empty._

"_If you're looking for the trainees they went with the warriors to the training grounds outside." A passing by handler informed. Irene nodded indicating she had heard and made her way to the back of the room. In the far corner was a door. She opened it and climbed the stairs leading outside to the training ground. Trainees were sparring with one another using the training swords. They had the same weight as a real Claymore but had no edge so it couldn't cut._

"_You're taking over?" Two warriors approached_

"_Yea, you're free to leave" _

"_Alright then" the two warriors went down the stairs and through the door. Irene quietly observed the trainees. Some could barely grip their swords properly while others had no trouble attacking._

_She walked over to a tree on the east side of the training ground. As she approached the tree she heard a familiar voice_

"_Senpai!" she stumbled slightly as Flora tackled her into a hug._

"_Flora" Irene sighed. She gently pushed the girl away._

"_Come see my improvement!" Flora smiled tugging on Irene's hand._

"_Alright, alright" she had trainee watch-over duty many times, often alone over the past five months. In that time she, as promised helped Flora learn. She was already stronger than most trainees. The last time she had seen Flora had been a month ago. Flora asked one of her friends to spar with her and they agreed. Irene watched Flora's movement carefully. Her hold on her sword was fine but her balance while moving around on her feet was not stable, in a real battle she could be knocked down quite easy._

"_Hey Flora do that thing again!" Her friend suggested_

"_Sure!" 'that thing?' Irene wondered. Flora suddenly stopped moving. 'What is she doing?' Irene wondered. Her eyes widened as she saw the dust around Flora's feet blown away. Though her eye couldn't follow she knew that Flora had slashed with her arm and put it back in the same position in the blink of an eye._

"_That so cool!" her friend admired. Flora nodded and turned at Irene._

"_So?" she asked shyly_

"_That was amazing" she patted Flora's head _

"_I still don't have a name for it yet but I want a name like your Quicksword" Flora looked up at Irene from under her hand._

_Irene though for a moment "How about Windcutter?"_

"_Windcutter?"_

"_You're sword does slice through the air faster than the eye."_

_Flora grinned "Alright! That'll be my technique's new name"_

_Suddenly there was a bang from the stairs leading to the training room. A handler appeared._

"_Number Two" he called. She left Flora's side and went to the handler who had stepped out of view from the trainees in the shadows of several trees. "Emergency mission"_

"_What kind?" Irene raised an eyebrow_

"_Numbers Two through Five are to go hunt down the deserter Number One Teresa of the Faint Smile"_

_Time froze momentarily 'Teresa deserted? Why?' _

"_You are to lead the campaign to kill her" Irene nodded "Also you are no longer Number Two"_

"_What?" Irene's head shot up_

"_You've been demoted to Number Three. We will explain more. You will meet in the mission briefing room when your substitute gets here" Irene nodded again. The handler turned around and left. Irene could only stand there. She was still shocked that Teresa had deserted and the fact she had been demoted. She knew of no one that could surpass her, Noel and Sophia were strong but not that strong. Even with such a person was there any way they could possible defeat Teresa? She was troubled and closed her eyes tightly._

"_Senpai?" Irene opened her eyes and looked to her left to see a worried Flora "Is everything alright?"_

"_I'm fine" Irene pinched the bridge of her nose "Go spar" she waved Flora off._

"_What was that mission about?" Flora asked ignoring Irene and stepping in front of her._

"_Nothing, just another mission."_

"_Then why did I hear Teresa's name mentioned?"_

'_She was listening?' Irene raised her head and looked at Flora "That isn't any of your concern."_

"_But you seem troubled." _

"_I-I'm fine Flora" Irene was staring to crack. She didn't want to turn her sword on her best friend let alone lead a party with Noel and Sophia who were also close with Teresa to kill her._

"_Senpai, what was the mission about?" Flora wasn't backing down_

_Irene took a breath and gave in "I am to lead the party consisting of Numbers Two through Five to kill the deserted Number One, Teresa of the Faint Smile"_

_Flora's eyes widened "Teresa deserted?"_

_Irene nodded closing her eyes and tried to bury her emotions. Her eyes flew open when she felt Flora hug her._

"_I'm sorry" she said. Irene didn't know why she would be sorry but right now she could use the comfort. She wrapped her arms around Flora's shoulder and bent her head down burying her head against Flora's head and tried to stop shaking. She was glad that no one could see her, Quicksword Irene, cold and hard as steel being comforted by a trainee._

_After sometime she heard the door from the stairs open and she raised her head. "I have to go" she said quietly releasing Flora. The warrior appeared from the stairs and spotted Irene. She nodded a tree on the opposite side of the training ground indicating she would go there. Irene nodded understanding. She turned to Flora._

"_Come back safe" Flora whimpered hugging Irene tightly before stepping back._

"_Who would be left to teach you if I didn't?" she tried to lift Flora's spirits but she could see it wasn't working. Flora was on the verge of tears. As a tear escaped, Flora quickly wiped it away. Irene kneeled on one knee and gently cupped Flora's cheek with her left hand and wiped away another tear. "Don't cry." _

_Flora nodded wiping away more tears. Irene smiled and bent forward and kissed her forehead. Over the course of five months Flora had become a little sister to her. Flora sniffled and hugged Irene wrapping her arms around Irene's neck tightly. Irene hugged her back and buried her face in Flora's hair. "I'll come back, I promise." She whispered. She released Flora and wiped away her tears standing. She patted Flora's head and made her way to the mission briefing room, not looking back even once._

_Only..._

I didn't keep my promise. Irene thought sadly as she ran beside Clare. _This time I'll keep my promise for sure_. She gripped her sword tighter and her eyes turned gold. She would make sure she would survive this battle no matter what.

* * *

><p>Readers, please do not misunderstand the relationship between Flora and Irene. There is absolutely NO ROMANCE going on between the two. To Irene, Flora is a little sister, nothing more.<p>

So anyway, Chapter 2!

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 3: Flora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 3: Flora**

**Flora POV**

The door creaked open. "I'm back" Rina said as she stepped through. Flora looked up and her eyes widened and time froze. Behind Rina was a warrior with long white hair and sharp eyes and elfish ears. She would recognize that face anywhere. _Irene!_ Flora was screaming with joy on the inside. All this time she had thought that Irene had been dead after the mission to hunt down Teresa. Rina began to introduce everyone but even as she said Flora's name Irene remained expressionless and merely nodded._ Is this not Irene?_ There's no way she would forget Flora… right?

"…and this is Irene also known as Quicksword Irene former Number Two of the same generation." Rina finished off. _It is Irene._ Irene's eyes met Flora's momentarily and she realized she had been staring and quickly turned Irene really forgotten her? She thought no more about it as the meeting started.

As the meeting went on, Flora became more and more horrified. This whole time the Organization was the cause of Yoma? She could barely believe her ears but she could tell that Miria was telling the truth. Her mind was hazy as the meeting continued and barely paid any attention as they decided that everyone would be put in groups.

"Veronica, Undine and Deneve will go to Kuroui's team, Helen, Yuma and Tabitha will stay with me. That leaves Clare, Flora, Cynthia and Jean to go to Irene's group."

Flora's head shot up and was fully attentive _Irene's group?_ She opened her mouth but then realized what did she had nothing to argue about and shut her mouth again._ I'll know for sure whether or not she really has forgotten me._ As Rina and Yuma left, the groups gathered together. Irene had already made her way to the table while Kuroui's group gathered around Dietrich's bed. Miria's group gathered on the opposite side of the room from them. Once her group made up off Irene, Flora, Clare, Jean, Cynthia, and Kayla had gathered Irene began to talk.

"Other than Clare I don't know who you are and anything about you. I'm sure some of you are in a similar position. That is why we will start off with introductions." She began "I am Irene former Number Two of the fifth generation. I am known for my technique the Quicksword which is the act of awakening my arm alone and letting it run wild. For that I was nicknamed Quicksword Irene."

Irene had sat down at the table in the chair. She had one leg crossed over the other and her dark cloak remained on. She introduced herself with her eyes closed the whole time.

"I'll go next I suppose" Flora turned to look at Kayla. The rest of the introductions were a blur to her. She was more focused on her own and was still troubled about whether or not Irene remembered her. Before she knew it Cynthia concluded her intro and it was her turn. She closed her eyes and calmed back down to her normal self.

"Former Number Eight of the sixth generation, Flora. I was popularly known as Windcutter Flora for my technique Windcutter which is the act of unsheathing my sword, slashing and returning it to my sheath faster than the eye can follow." Though she kept her voice flat and her face expressionless she paid much attention to Irene who merely nodded in indication she had heard. Not once did Irene look at her. It was then she realized the truth. Irene didn't remember her. She had many choices to take, should she try to make Irene remember, should she just leave her as she was a make a new friendship, or should she stay distant? Flora put these thoughts away and decided to just go with whatever happened.

"Alright then my group-" Kuroui cut off in mid-sentence. Flora raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong. As Noel shook her she heard Yuma call out to Tabitha. Looking over she saw her comrade shaking.

"Wha-what is this?" she choked out. Flora sensed it slightly too, a dangerous aura. Then it exploded. A shockwave of Yoki ripped through the room, lasting for a good two seconds before passing. Flora was shaking in fear and was unable to move her limbs

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Noel asked fearfully. Before anyone could respond Tabitha collapsed

"Tabitha!" Miria caught Tabitha who was now unconscious. She had extremely good Yoki sensing skills and the shockwave must have hit her bad.

"Why...? Why is she here?" Flora dimly heard Kuroui whisper but didn't think about what she had said. She tried to calm down and to her relief she stopped shaking. Others were still in shock while some had recovered.

"What is that?" Flora looked over to Deneve who was staring in the direction of which the Yoki came from.

"Why is that Yoki familiar?" Flora turned and stared questioningly at Clare. How could she have possibly encountered something of that magnitude?

"Change of plans!" Kuroui suddenly spoke up "Everyone stick with their groups and head north! Split up and meet in Pieta in five days!" No one protested. "Irene, Sophia. You two come with me. We're going to do something else"

"You aren't going to look for that monster are you?" Miria asked

Kuroui's response made Flora's mouth drop open "We won't fight. If it's a danger our plans will need to be changed. We don't know what that thing is though"

"You're crazy!" Helen yelled "You can't go out there!"

"You'll be killed!" Jean protested from beside Flora. Everyone began to chatter and protest at that point.

"Jean" Flora put a hand on her comrade's shoulder trying to calm her.

"They're going on a suicide mission, Flora!" Jean shook off her hand.

*BAM* Rina slammed her hand against the wall and yelled "Shut it! Kuroui, Irene, Noel, Sophia, Miria, Kayla. In the hall" no one said anything, still startled from her outburst. The ones who were called made their way into the hall. Even when they were gone, no one made a move and stayed where they were and silent.

"Are you okay?" Flora looked over at Yuma who was helping Tabitha who had just regained consciousness.

"Y-yea, I'm fine" Tabitha stuttered sitting up.

That moment the door opened and Rina, Kayla, Noel, and Miria stepped through. Flora noticed Irene, Sophia and Kuroui were missing.

"We're going north" Rina declared.

"Where are Irene, Sophia and Kuroui?" Deneve asked

"Scouting" she replied

"They seriously went after that thing?" Helen burst out

"Yes, and were going to go north. Now." Rina's voice took on a tone which could not be argued with. Silently the warriors gathered their things quickly and departed. Very soon, after they had left the town and were running north, that same large Yoki appeared again. What scared Flora most was that both Kuroui's and Irene's Yoki were in the same area.

Before she realized what was happening Clare released her Yoki. Flora took a step back, bewildered. Rina called out to Miria and jumped in front of Clare to prevent her from running.

"Clare" Miria reached for her shoulder. Flora's eyes widened when Clare smacked her hand away and charged forward. Rina reached out at Clare but in return got a kick to the gut.

"Shit! CLARE!" Rina called after her. Kayla called out to Noel and the two ran off chasing Clare.

"What the hell is going on?" Helen demanded

Rina and Miria glanced at each other. They muttered a few words and Rina turned around and followed Kayla and Noel.

"Miria" Deneve called. Flora saw Miria take a breath before turning around.

"Why is Clare heading after that Awakened Being?" Flora asked.

"And just what is that thing?" Undine added.

Miria hesitated "That is the Awakened Being, former warrior Priscilla. The warrior who killed Teresa of the Faint Smile."

As Miria's explanation went on, the less it made sense. Only until the very end when everything clicked into place did Flora realize what Miria was saying. She wasn't the only one, all of them were shocked.

"Then... what are we going to do?" Dietrich asked

"We'll go north and wait. We should start going and head for the old hideout"

"No." Miria stared at Helen who was now smirking.

"What?"

"You guys go ahead."

"And what are you going to do?" Deneve scowled at her friend.

Helen looked up at her a grin on her face. "I'm going to get Clare. That idiot isn't going to last a minute against Priscilla"

"Are you crazy?" Veronica exclaimed

"Maybe" Helen shrugged "But even if I'm crazy at least I still care for my friends." With that she launched herself south heading for Clare

"HELEN!" Miria shouted. Flora gaped wondering how reckless Helen could be.

"Knowing her if we don't stop her she'll just create more problems" Dietrich smirked

"With her and Clare, who know what damage they'll do?" Jean smiled. Flora also smirked slightly. Miria examined their faces before sighing.

"I hope I don't regret this."

Together they all ran south towards the battle. Miria was able to catch up to Helen and tell her that they were coming along and they were able to regroup. As Flora burst into the clearing she saw Priscilla break away from her attackers and head towards Irene. Without a second thought Flora used all her energy to charge at Irene screaming her name. Irene turned around and managed to use her Quicksword and slice of two of Priscilla's fingers but the rest were still coming at her. As Irene closed her eyes Flora slammed into her. She winced as Priscilla's fingers ripped through her leg. As Irene and her crashed into a tree Flora let out a little yelp of pain.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked immediately

Irene had been watching the battle and turned to look down at Flora "Flora...?"

"Are you alright?" Flora asked again, she was worried of Irene's condition and did not even think of her own.

"Yea I'm fine." Satisfied Flora sat back as Irene stood and picked her Claymore up off the ground. Flora stood as well but the pain finally hit her and she winced, her leg collapsing, not able to hold her weight.

"Flora!" Irene reached out and caught her just before she fell. Flora sat down and observed her wound. She heard Irene call out to Cynthia as she gingerly touched her wound._ It's almost like last time._ She thought. When Irene bent down and gently touched Flora's wound she could only stare. After a while of silence she nervously called out to Irene.

"I-Irene?" Her response was to gaze around the battle field. "Irene?" she repeated. Irene stood up and flora looked up at her as Irene turned her gaze to Flora. She said three words that made Flora's heart stop.

"What? No Senpai?" Irene put a hand on Flora's head for a moment before turning around. Flora broke out of her frozen state.

"Irene!" she called as Irene ran towards Priscilla._ No!_ "Senpai!" she yelled trying to get Irene to stop. Irene didn't turn around though.

"Flora?" Cynthia knelt by her

"I-it's nothing" Flora stammered. As Cynthia healed her wounds she thought of the past.

_The sun was already starting to set and the training ground was empty except for a few trainees. The door opened and Irene climbed up the stairs._

"_Senpai" Flora ran towards Irene who stopped her by flicking her forehead. "What are you going to teach me today?"_

"_Double sword grip" Irene simply said._

"_Double sword grip?"_

"_The way you hold your sword with both hands it will easily be knocked out of your hand in battle" Irene drew her sword. "You hold your sword like this" she placed her hands around the bottom of the hilt close together "but it should be somewhat like this" she kept her left hand at the bottom of her hilt while she slid her right hand up to grasp the top of the hilt. Flora copied with her own training sword._

"_Come at me" Irene told her._

_Flora charged and swung her sword at Irene who blocked it effortlessly. She tried several more times with the same result. Irene sighed and as Flora slashed down, she brought her sword up colliding with Flora's. Flora's sword went flying out of her hands and landed a few feet away. Almost all the trainees of the few that were there were watching._

"_You still have to grip it tighter. Swing with your arm not your wrist." Flora nodded and picked up her sword and began again._

"There" Cynthia had healed the major wound and moved to the smaller wound in Flora's knee.

"_Flora, let's go back"_

"_Go ahead" Flora panted_

"_But Flora, you've been practicing all day!" her roommate whined_

"_I've almost got it!" Flora closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. Opening her eyes again she moved her arm as fast as she could. Her right arm disappeared for a moment before reappearing in the same spot. _

"_I'm going" her roommate waved and headed back to the rooms. Flora stayed up training until the handlers kicked her out and told her to go back to her room. By then she had already mastered her technique._

"_I can't wait to show Senpai!"_

"I'm finished" Cynthia wiped her brow.

"Thanks" Flora picked up her sword and ran to the battle ground. She saw Irene and called out instinctively.

"What is it Flora?" Irene stopped.

"It just that..." She thought of something to say really quick "I-Priscilla is after you right?"

"That is correct"

"Then shouldn't you be hiding along with Clare, Noel and Sophia?"

Irene smirked slightly and she put a hand on Flora's head "Even if I want to I can't"

"Why You're in more danger than the rest of us!"

"That because I have things I have to protect." Flora's eyes widened "I can't leave you to fend for yourself can I? I'll come back, I promise" Irene turned around and ran to Priscilla. Flora stayed frozen slowly comprehending her words.

_I'll come back I promise_

_Those were the same words from before. She could possibly...?_ Flora shook her head _No, that's not possible_. She rejoined the battle and used her Windcutter at Priscilla. After a while she noticed that Irene, Sophia, Noel, and Clare had disappeared. Without warning, Miria, Kayla and Rina exploded out their Yoki. Unexpected, Flora flew back and flipped once and slid to a stop.

"Over here you purple freak!" Flora turned and gaped at Noel who was mocking Priscilla. Irene, Sophia, Kuroui and Clare were also there. As a grin spread across Priscilla's face, Kuroui shouted

"Now!" the five warriors turned and ran. Priscilla began to follow. Flora realized then what they were planning.

"IRENE!" She screamed. Irene met her eyes for a moment before turning away. Miria appeared in front of her as she tried to run to them.

"Don't Flora. I know it's hard but we have to trust them" Miria said with sad eyes

"Miria let me go!" Miria shook her head.

As she tried to dodge around Miria she was pulled back in a firm grasp. _No, no, no! It can be like last time!_ Flora struggled with Miria as the memories ran through her head.

_She watched as Irene went without looking back. 'She'll be okay' Flora thought and returned back to training. It wasn't until she had gotten her rank and passed the examination she heard the news, four months later._

"_What is it Number 34?" her handler asked._

"_I have a question."_

"_A question about what? If it's about battling ask one of the older warriors. Rookies like you need the experience anyways"_

"_It's about another warrior"_

_The handler looked at her "Which one?"_

"_Number Two."_

"_Beth?"_

'_Irene isn't Number Two anymore? Did she get promoted?' "No, the warrior known as Quicksword Irene. I saw her four months ago and wondered what became of her."_

"_You don't know?" the handler raised an eyebrow_

"_About what?"_

"_The mission to kill Teresa of the Faint Smile was a disaster. Our next Number One candidate Awakened and Numbers One through Four died. Which means Irene is dead."_

"_T-they're all dead?" _

_The handler nodded "Anymore questions?"_

_Flora shook her head and the handler went away. In a daze she went back to her single room. As she shut the door the full impact of what the handler said hit her. Her legs gave way underneath her and she slumped against the door._

'_Irene is dead' the words echoed in her mind. 'Irene is dead'. The tears began to fall and she buried her head in her knees. She would never see Irene again, she would never feel her blade again, never be taught again, never hear her voice again. _

_She remembered her last moments with Irene. "I'll come back I promise" Irene stood a gentle smile on her face and momentarily put her hand on Flora's head before walking away._

"_Senpai, you liar" Flora sobbed._

She didn't want to feel that sadness again. She didn't want to lose the person important to her again.

"Flora, they'll be okay" Kayla told her. Flora stopped struggling.

"The five of them against Priscilla? The eighteen of us could barely scratch her!"

"Believe in them" Flora looked at Rina and dropped her head. Miria let go of her sensing that she had calmed down.

"Alright, then we should get moving." Kayla sighed

"North?" Dietrich asked

"Nope" Rina stood from where she was sitting. "To Rabona."

Besides Kayla and Miria they stared at her.

"What?" Helen asked

"Can't you sense it?" Rina pointed in the direction of Rabona. Flora focused in the direction she was pointing and her eyes flew wide.

"Wh-Why..." Tabitha stuttered "Why are tons of Yoma headed for Rabona?"

"That's what we want to know as well" Kayla said

Flora could sense that a new battle was going to start.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 3!<p>

Sorry, I was busy this week, but I finally updated!

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 4: Attack on Rabona Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV= Point to View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 4: Attack on Rabona Part 1**

**Galatea POV**

Things were a rush as Sid and Galk ordered their knights to get the citizens to safety.

"Galatea!" she turned around sensing Clarice and Miata.

"How is it going colour-head?"

"All the children and women have been but in the top floors of the churches and some underground."

"The knights?"

"All in position"

"Then get ready" Galatea gazed towards the many Yoki heading for Rabona and gritted her teeth _Damn you, Staff_. She knew that even with the preparations and Miata, they would not win this battle without casualties. She could only hope that wherever the ghosts were, Tabitha would be able to sense them and they would come help. _I'm counting on you, Tabitha._ She walked towards the south gate, Claymore in hand. She had no longer a need to hide it. _I may have to leave after this._ She thought sorrowfully.

"Sister Latea" she recognized Sid's voice.

"Galatea, call me Galatea"

"How far are they, Galatea?"

"About two kilometres, they'll be here in an hour or so."

"Alright" she sensed Sid turn away and the patter of footsteps confirmed that he had gone to check the knights.

"...Galatea?"

"What is it colour-head?"

"Will we win this?"

"... I don't know colour-head. I just don't know" She looked towards the sky praying that the ghosts would come.

* * *

><p><strong>Miria POV<strong>

"Hurry!" Rina yelled from in front.

"We aren't friggin' speed demons like you!" Undine growled

"Then use Yoki! We don't have time!" Rina yelled

Miria could sense Undine's frustration and couldn't blame her. They were all injured and Rina was pushing them to their limits.

"Rina, stop pushing them" Kayla called out. Rina looked back at her and sighed slowing down to match Miria's pace. Helen, Jean and Yuma had the worse injures but everyone was able to be healed by Cynthia and Kayla. It took a lot of Yoki and effort. Unfortunately, both Kayla and Cynthia were exhausted at the end and couldn't run. Cynthia was passed out and currently being carried by Veronica while Kayla was being carried by Deneve.

"How far are they from Rabona?" Miria asked

"About one and a half kilometres" Tabitha replied from behind.

Flora and Undine were running at back since they had moderate injuries while Miria and Rina ran at front. Behind them were Veronica carrying Cynthia and Deneve carrying Kayla. Jean, Helen and Yuma ran behind them, while Dietrich and Tabitha ran in front of Flora and Undine.

"Tch, can you guess how many Yoma there are?" Rina asked

"It's a lot, over forty"

"Miria, even with the thirteen of us only about eight of us are able to battle. Kayla and Cynthia can't join and Helen, Yuma and Jean are seriously injured." Rina whispered

"I know that, but as long as they're regular Yoma we should be fine." Miria whispered back

"That's what I'm worried about" Miria looked over at her confused "The Org is obviously responsible for this but just to send regular Yoma is underestimating. They have another trick up their sleeves for sure, and I have bad feeling about it."

Something clicked in Miria's head. "Tabitha! Are there any warrior nearby?"

"I don't sense any other than Galatea, Clarice and Miata."

"Any Awakened Beings?"

"No, I don't sense- wait! Th-there's something similar to an Awakened Being. It has a strange aura, sort of like a warrior and Awakened Being mixed."

"What?" Rina turned her head around

"Tch, I knew it" Miria cursed

"Knew what?" Deneve asked, hearing her captain

"Remember what that handler did to Dietrich?"

"You mean where he tried to make her Aw-" Rina stopped in mid sentence and let out a string of curses.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Helen growled.

"We're going to increase our pace! It no longer matters if the Organization can sense us or not!" Miria yelled increasing her Yoki to thirty percent. The others (besides Rina, Kayla and Cynthia) did as well.

"We have to make it in time" Miria whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Galatea POV<strong>

She felt something weird, it was a presence but she couldn't tell of what. It seemed like an Awakened One, but at the same time it was more human. Suddenly one of the knights at the front shouted out.

"Hey, there's a guy over there!"

_A human? _Galatea thought

"He looks like he's going to pass out!"

"Wait, don't break formation!" she heard Sid yell. She sensed that one of the knights had left the line and had run up to the human.

She felt Yoki inside the man as it started to burst.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled. But it was too late. The man awakened tearing the knight to shreds.

"Spear squad" Galk called out "Line One, fire!"

The knights had been set up so that the Shield Team was at the front. Behind them was four lines of the Spear Squad and behind them were the extra weapons and spears. Flanking both sides of the army were the offensive knights. Around the back split into two was Sid's Assault Team for smaller Yoma. Galatea stood on the left of the army while Clarice and Miata stood to the right. Sid and Galk were also part of the army commanding their troops along.

As the Awakened One was hit she sensed ten others coming. "Clarice!" she yelled

"I know!"

As the first Awakened Ones burst out from the tree line many Yoma ran past them.

"Second Line! Fire!" Galk yelled.

Galatea ran forward dodging the spears and running at the Awakened One. She also sensed Miata.

"Take his right!" she commanded zipping to the left slicing the Awakened One's abdomen in the process. Miata cut off his right arm and as he grabbed for Miata, Galatea manipulated his Yoki so that he missed. She had a clear shot and took off his head.

_There are eleven Awakened Ones left. We can't win._ She thought as she and Miata charged yet again at another Awakened One as Sid and Galk as well as their troops took care of the regular Yoma with Clarice's help.

Galatea sliced through four regular Yoma on her way to the Awakened One.

"Gigigi" the Awakened One reached for her and nimbly dodged aside while Miata went behind it. They charged forward attempting to stab into it at the same time but another Awakened One grabbed Miata. As Galatea stabbed into the Awakened One's body, it swung at Galatea with its arm causing her to pull back and ram into another Yoma. She turned and sliced its head off before blocking an attack from the Awakened One. She could sense Miata also in combat with an Awakened and several regular Yoma. The Rabonian army was holding up well but being just humans their stamina and endurance wasn't that long. They might not last the battle.

Galatea heard a scream and sensed the left flank of the army being pushed back. One of the Awakened Ones had slipped past them. "Miata!" she screamed dodging an Awakened One's attack and running towards the army but some Yoma got in her way and she had to stop to cut them down. By the time she did two Awakened Ones were blocking her way. She also sensed Miata in a confrontation with two Awakened Ones.

"We aren't going to make it" She realized with despair as a whole group of knights ran away from the Awakened One. She jumped and dodged an attack from a flying Awakened One while the other reached out its hand towards her as she was in mid-air. _If only I could defeat one. _Just then the flying Awakened One fell to the ground. She had no time to think as the other Awakened One reached for her. She sliced into its hand and flipped back aware of thirteen more presences, all of warriors. Someone stood back to back with her.

"Are you alright?"

Galatea managed a small laugh. "Do I look alright to you, Tracker Dietrich?" Her outfit was ripped and torn, she was sweating but she didn't have any real injuries

"Was that sarcasm?"

Galatea chuckled "Honestly, I don't know" She sense four people around the army while six more were taking on Awakened Beings in pairs. She could sense Cynthia as well as an unfamiliar person behind the army, their condition seemed worn out. As the Awakened Being roared Galatea and Dietrich charged.

* * *

><p>"How many casualties were there?" Galatea asked coming up to Sid and Galk<p>

"Only ten thanks to you guys. It was a big help." Galk informed

"I'm glad to hear that" she turned and walked to the gate where the warriors were resting.

"God-eye Galatea?" she jumped slightly at the voice beside her

"Yes?" she didn't recognize the voice and the warriors had suppressed their Yoki again. She could only sense ten people.

"This is our first time meeting; I am Kayla former Number Three of the second generation"

Galatea was surprised but she didn't show it. "You must be close to Rina I suppose."

"Actually we're sisters." This surprised Galatea even more and this time it showed. "Surprising isn't it?

"What's so surprising?" Galatea nearly jumped out of her skin at Rina's voice behind her.

"I was just telling Galatea about our relationship"

"Oh, so Gala how are your wounds?"

"Gala?"

"That your nickname" Rina said. She couldn't see it but she knew Rina was grinning.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to"

"Hey" the three turned at Cynthia's voice "Does anyone else need to be healed still?"

"Cynthia take a break" Rina sighed "Kayla can take care of the rest!"

Galatea sighed and walked over to the two warriors who were exhausted and had their injuries treated by Cynthia not too long ago.

She crouched down in front of them "Are you too alright"

They were weak and just nodded their heads, still exhausted.

"Galatea..." the first started

"Rest up, we'll talk tomorrow" she stopped her before she could finish her sentence. She sensed the warrior nod and she stood returning to Rina and Kayla.

"Hey, can we trust them?" Rina asked

"Don't worry, Alicia and Beth won't do anything" Galatea told her

"I still can't believe what happened" Kayla sighed

"Neither can I" Galatea had to grimace at remembering what happened

* * *

><p><em>An hour ago<em>

The number of Yoma was low and there was only a single Awakened Being left. After an hour of fighting the results were finally starting to show. That was when Galatea sensed it. Two large Yoki running towards them at an unbelievable speed from the west._ These are...!_

"What the hell is this Yoki!" Helen shouted from nearby

"Its Alicia and Beth" she sensed all eyes on her even though she had not spoken loudly.

"The Number One and Two?" Dietrich asked

"Yes" she responded calmly

Helen cursed. "How long until they get here?"

"About ten minutes" Galatea said as she sliced through another Yoma.

"From where?" Flora yelled from another place as she, Undine, Veronica and Deneve took care of the Awakened Being.

"The west!" she yelled back

"Kill as much as you can before they show up and don't tire yourself out!" Kayla commanded

No one protested and ten minutes later only several Yoma remained.

"They're here!" Rina shouted.

The knights had all gone back into the city and closed the gates. The warriors had regrouped at the gate, Miata and Clarice had gone inside just in case and Cynthia and Kayla were healing the major injuries. They were all focused on the battle but Galatea had other things on her mind._ They have almost no individual self. Apart from fighting the enemy, they barely think at all. Since childhood they've done nothing but fervently train in combat and in harmonizing their minds._ They're tools, victims of the Organization. She thought sadly, they have nothing but each other.

"Where are Miria and Tabitha?" Undine shouted. Galatea tried to sense them but to her confusion and worry she couldn't sense them.

"I can't sense them!"

"What?

But no one could say anymore. She brought her sword up as Alicia and Beth appeared from the forest landing fifty meters in front of the warriors.

"Ah we were not informed you were here as well Former Number Three Galatea" Beth started.

"But no matter we will dispose of you along with the others and this city" Alicia finished

"How the hell are the two of you going to take out the twelve of us?" Helen taunted

"They share one mind" Galatea said before anyone else could. Her comrades looked at her questioningly. "You'll understand soon" she said

Beth jumped back a few meters and closed her eyes.

"Here she comes! Dodge and block if you don't want to be minced up into tiny pieces!" She yelled loudly raising her sword.

Then Alicia Awakened.

"She Awakened?" Veronica gasped. Alicia charged at them and they scattered as she rammed into the ground. Alicia turned to Undine, Deneve and Flora and began to slash at them with her blades.

"Over here!" Helen yelled getting behind Alicia

"Helen! Don't!" Cynthia screamed. Alicia turned and blocked Helen's slash and stabbed right through her with one of her blades.

"NO!" Galatea felt anger surge through Deneve as she released fifty percent of her Yoki and charged at Alicia. Rina grabbed Helen and pulled her out of Alicia's blade before heading to Kayla.

Alicia was now facing a very enraged Deneve along with Undine, Flora and Jean who attacked relentlessly. Amazingly, Alicia was able to almost dodge and block every single one of their attacks and was barely scathed.

"S-such power" Yuma stammered fearfully.

"How is she even able to keep sane?" Veronica grumbled.

The sound of clashing blades could be heard even inside the city walls. Galatea only stood there watching for she couldn't move. Her mind was torn between two different things. Helen unconscious was being healed by Kayla and Cynthia with Rina on guard. Yuma, Veronica and Flora were on standby in case one of their comrades got hurt or tired.

"Flora!" she heard Rina shout. "Get Beth!"

She sensed Veronica, Yuma and Flora all turn to look at Rina confused.

"Remember what Galatea said!" Kayla shouted

_So they've figured it out._ She sensed that all three warriors understood the situation and the three of them charged towards Beth. Galatea followed but her mind was elsewhere. Flora unleashed her Windcutter onto Beth and Galatea was shocked when she sensed Beth open her eyes and jump back drawing her sword and closing her eyes again.

"Her movements slowed!" she heard Undine yell along with the clash of metal.

As Veronica and Yuma charged at Beth she sensed Alicia break away from the other four and head towards them.

"Watch out!" Galatea warned. She ran towards the two desperately. She made it in the nick of time and was able to protect Veronica and Yuma from Alicia. Unfortunately, although she managed to protect Veronica and Yuma she couldn't do the same for herself. She received a gash across her left arm, a cut into her right shoulder and a slash across her abdomen.

"Galatea!" Flora and Veronica slashed at Alicia forcing her back while Yuma caught Galatea as she fell back.

"ALICIA!" Deneve roared.

"All enemies must be eliminated" Alicia said emotionless as she turned to Deneve.

"Hold on Galatea" Yuma picked up Galatea and ran over to Cynthia and Kayla. Yuma set Galatea on the ground where Cynthia came to heal her.

"Don't worry… I'm a defensive type" Galatea winced clutching the wound on her left arm which was the deepest. The wound on her shoulder was shallow but the one on her arm and abdomen were deep.

"Rina go help out the others, we've got it covered here" Kayla told her. Rina nodded and ran off. "Cynthia take the wound on her left arm I'll do her abdomen."

"How's Helen?" Yuma asked

"She's unconscious but she's fine" Kayla informed as she began to heal Galatea. Galatea closed her eyes and also focused her Yoki on regenerating. "Tch, only if Kuroui were here" Kayla mumbled

Galatea opened her eyes (not that it made a difference). "Where are they? Perhaps… I can search for them" she grunted

"They're in Region 18. Around the town of Telous" Kayla told her.

Galatea nodded and closed her eyes. "How many are there?" she asked as she searched.

"Kuroui, Irene, Noel, Sophia, makes Clare five, but there's Priscilla." Kayla growled the last name

"Priscilla?"

"An Awakened Being. She's even stronger than the Abyssal Ones"

"What?" Galatea's eyes shot open

"We'll explain later, can you please search for them?"

"I'll try" Galatea closed her eyes once more and tried to sense into Region 18. After a sometime she reopened her eyes and sat up. While she had been searching, Kayla and Cynthia managed to heal her wounds. Helen was still unconscious and the battle was at stalemate. Rina, Deneve, and Undine were facing Alicia while Veronica, Flora and Jean were trying to fight Beth.

"Tch, at this rate were going to lose" Kayla muttered

"I've found them" Galatea spoke up. Kayla turned around and looked at her,

"Great then-"

"But…" Galatea cut her off. She hesitated and looked up at Kayla directly in the eye – even if she couldn't see- "There's only four Yoki"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy! (And lazy) but anyway here it is!<p>

Review Please

Author's Note: I closed the Poll because there weren't enough votes. There were only two who I suspect were my regular reviewers The Kunoichi and Tmj1395. Thanks you two for always reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5: Attack on Rabona Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 5: Attack on Rabona Part 2**

**Kayla POV**

"W-what did you just say?" Cynthia stuttered

"I said there's only four Yoki" Galatea responded

_Four. Only four. _"Can you tell who they are?" Kayla asked

"I know one is Clare but the other three are unfamiliar, the good news is the Awakened One Priscilla seems to be gone"

Kayla sighed in relief but she shut her eyes tightly. _Clare is one, then that leaves Irene, Kuroui, Noel and Sophia… I can't even imagine Kuroui not making it when Clare did… _"Don't tell anyone else just yet." She opened her eyes "We'll tell them after the battle."

Galatea, Cynthia and Yuma all nodded. Galatea stood and Kayla turned her head to the battle. Rina, Deneve and Undine were in a face-off with Alicia, for one person she was extremely difficult to handle with. Flora, Dietrich, Jean and Veronica were trying to get Beth but at their ranks, they were no match for a Number Two even if they had an advantage.

"Deneve! Veronica! Switch!" she yelled out. Deneve turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"We have to take out Beth!" she then turned to look at Flora, Dietrich and Jean who were still trying to land a hit on Beth. Realizing that they were no match for her Deneve nodded and ran over to them. She paused by Veronica before charging at Beth. Veronica went to join Rina and Undine.

"Galatea, you can't!" Cynthia said from behind her. Kayla turned and saw Cynthia trying to hold back Galatea. "You're still injured"

"Were at a disadvantage!" Galatea argued "We need all the help we can get." Kayla knew Galatea was right. She looked back at Beth were Deneve, Dietrich, Flora and Jean still were struggling. Beth had her eyes closed and her blade drawn. She was blocking and dodging the attack effortlessly and occasionally attacked back.

"You get Beth"

"Kayla!" Cynthia argued

"She's right Cynthia. We need all the power we can get. You and Yuma stay here. I'll go help Rina and Galatea go help Deneve."

"Kayla, she's injured!"

"I KNOW!" She saw Cynthia flinch and she sighed. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just…"_ Only four Yoki. _The words echoed in her brain

"It's alright" Cynthia said softly "I understand"

Kayla raised her head and looked back "Sorry" Cynthia shook her head "Stay here with Helen, Galatea let's go"

Galatea nodded and Kayla turned and ran to Rina. Alicia had her back to her as Rina, Veronica and Undine unleashed a barrage of slashes. Drawing her sword she sped up. The wind whipped past her face and whistled against her mask and she neared. With all her might she slashed downwards. Alicia in her Awakened form had a sort of metal skin which dulled the attack but didn't stop it. Kayla was able to draw her sword through Alicia's right shoulder and down her whole back to her left hip.

With a screech of pain Alicia wheeled on her and used her many blades to slash at Kayla. She jumped back slightly and jumped into the air above Alicia flipping and landing behind Rina. As Alicia turned Rina and Undine let out a barrage of heavy slashes while Veronica tried to get her side. Unfortunately Alicia enraged at Kayla tried to push through and Veronica ended up with multiple slashes in her body that were quite deep.

"Undine!" Kayla called as she jumped in front of the injured Veronica who fell to the ground and blocked Alicia

"I know!" Undine quickly sheathed her swords and picked up Veronica and ran over to Cynthia.

Alicia had calmed down somewhat and jumped back to get some distance. Rina was panting from the long fight.

"Now that they're gone, there's no need to hold back right?" she grinned at Kayla

"Yea, but…"

"With this much distance they'll stay away and won't be affected"

She looked over her shoulder where Dietrich, Deneve and Flora were clashing with Beth while Galatea was helping up Jean who had gotten knocked into a tree. They were approximately two hundred meters away. Looking over at Cynthia, Undine, Yuma, Veronica and Helen they were by the city walls about four hundred meters away. She looked over at Rina and nodded.

"Let's do this"

Rina reached into the small pouch at her waist and pulled on her mask. Kayla out of habit already had hers on. They both closed their eyes and released their Yoki. As the Yoki first accumulated in them it was at normal levels. Kayla opened her eyes at ten percent, she sense that that the group fighting with Beth and Beth herself had stopped and were staring.

Kayla shot her Yoki up to fifty percent as did Rina. The force of the sudden change crated a wind that made the grass around their feet blow outwards away from them. The trees also bended back a dangerous amount. The other warriors had to squint as dust was thrown up. They almost had an aura around them because of the amazing Yoki they released. It was incredible

"Let's finish this shall we?" Rina bent down slightly bending her knees while staring at Alicia who was unfazed. A strong wind kicked up and Rina disappeared only to reappear beside Alicia. With quick reflexes Alicia sliced at Rina. Her eyes widened when she passed through an after image. From behind her Kayla heard Deneve gasp.

"W-What…?" she was speechless.

Kayla grinned under her mask. She could sense the shock and amazement from the warriors. Now surrounding Alicia in a circle were ten Rinas. In reality there were after images, similar to Miria's Phantom, the only difference was that Rina was fast enough to create not one but ten afterimages.

"You can't hit me" Rina's voice echoed from all ten images.

(1)_Mercury Rina. She still lives up to that name today._ Kayla slightly chuckled. She gripped her sword tighter. _It about time I join as well_.As Alicia was confused by the illusions Kayla swiftly ran forward crouched. She was so concentrated on Rina that Alicia didn't notice Kayla until it was too late. Kayla appeared in front of her and slashed quickly and strong in many places. The deepest wounds were in her left shoulder, her right leg and her stomach wound. The others were shallow but painful.

Alicia transformed back out her Awakened form as she fell. Kayla missed all vital organs and the wounds she had were not fatal. Alicia somehow was still conscious despite her many injuries.

"T-targets must b-be eliminated" She raised her head slightly and tired to sit up but fell back down in pain.

_She's nothing but a tool for the Organization_ Kayla tough sorrowfully. She felt a spike of Yoki and turned surprised as Beth charged at her ignoring all others. _Is she… angry?_ Kayla was shocked as Beth charged right at her. Their swords clashed and when Kayla met her eyes she saw a turmoil of feelings inside her.

"Beth, stop this. You can't win anymore" Galatea ran up beside Kayla as she and Beth flew away from each other from the impact of the clash.

"We were ordered to eliminate all enemies and this city." She said in an emotionless tone.

"We don't want to fight you. It's a pointless battle" Kayla decided to help Galatea and try to end this peacefully

"We are operating on orders. We cannot until we have fulfilled our mission."

"You're just pawns to them, they're using you. They don't care whether or not you come back! They only want people in their way to be killed!" Rina joined in

This made Beth hesitate but her answer made Kayla sadden

"Our orders are to eliminate all enemies." She raised her sword

"Beth! Please, stop!" Galatea tried once more

"This is meaningless!" Rina shouted

"Our purpose is to destroy any that oppose us" Beth simply said

"Who is 'us'?" Beth froze when Galatea asked

"The Organization of course"

"But are you really apart of them?" Galatea took a step forward "You're just tools to them. They use warriors without care and treat human life like animal fodder."

"Rahh!" Kayla whirled around to see Helen charging at them. Yuma and Undine were on her tail but they couldn't catch up. Deneve, Dietrich, Flora and Jean who had stopped fighting to let Galatea, Kayla and Rina handle the situation were too far away to stop her. Kayla could barely react as Helen flew by her.

"HELEN NO!" Kayla shouted

"Shit!" Rina used her speed to jump towards Helen as she reached Beth "Stop Helen!" Unfortunately Undine and Yuma who were chasing her ended up colliding with her and they fell to the ground in a heap.

Beth was frozen as Helen jumped above her and brought her sword down. Kayla shouted desperately for Helen to stop as did her comrades. As her sword went down there was a slight clang of metal. Helen froze as her sword entered the victim's shoulder keeping it from going deeper. There was deafening silence and the slow sound of blood dripping of her shoulder to the ground was heard. Helen finally managed to stutter in disbelief.

"G-Galatea…"

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

The four warriors stood around the grave silent. The one with silver hair had her head down and was kneeling in front of the grave. Clare stood by Kuroui with a sorrowful face. Kuroui's expression was unreadable because she had a mask on and her eyes were shadowed by her hair. The blond warrior stood beside the silver haired warrior her head down and her hands gripped tightly in fists.

Looking towards the remain of the battle the clearing was shredded. It had become two times larger than it was originally and splinters and chunks of rock and bark were scattered everywhere. There was a small fire left in a large group of bark where Priscilla's remains had been burned. Not far off in the center of the clearing was blood. Lots of blood.

"Irene" Kuroui said softly. Turning back Kuroui was kneeling down with a hand on the sliver haired warrior's shoulder.

"I know" the warrior named Irene said raising her head revealing tears. Irene stood and wiped the remaining tears away. Looking at the grave he could only feel despair. _If I had come sooner…_

"No one blames you" he looked up startled at Clare.

"But-"

"Even if you had come sooner the result might have been the same"

He looked down shameful.

"Is he coming with us?" raising his head he saw Irene, Kuroui and the blond warrior approach.

"Well, are you?" Clare asked him.

Still afraid to speak he nodded.

"We have to go to Rabona." Kuroui said

"I'll carry you" Clare offered

He shook his head.

"With your injures you can barely walk" he sighed admitting defeat and let himself be carried on Clare's back.

"Ready?" Kuroui asked. Everyone nodded and they began to run, thought the pace they were running may have been faster than any humans, it was quite slow for a Claymore's. He suspected they were running slower because of their injures and not only that but they still were mourning. He noticed Irene gripped her left forearm with her right hand. Her head was always down and she ran silently alongside the blond warrior.

It took thirty minutes for them to reach Rabona. As they stepped out of the trees he saw all the warriors by the gate look up. Clare was first to appear out of the trees followed by Irene and the blond warrior and then Kuroui. At first the warriors had joyful expression but he noticed four warriors who had grim faces. When Kuroui exited the trees and the group began walking towards the others, they realized there was no one else to come. Their faces fell and some began to tear up. Irene didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"We'll explain later." Kuroui said with a quiet tone "For now everyone needs some rest."

The warriors all nodded.

"Sister Latea?" he raised his head as a knight approached a warrior who looked like she was dressed in nun's clothing "We have a place ready for all your comrades."

"Thank you. Please lead the way" The knight nodded and the warriors all stood. Some were leaning for support against their comrades as the knight slowly led them to a large house. When they walked in, he noticed that all the furniture had been moved outside or to the side. Twenty beds lay in four rows of five in the open room. He was set down by Clare in one of the beds in the corner away from the other warriors. After everyone had settled down he noticed that six warriors were not in bad condition and didn't look like they needed any treatment. Irene looked asleep. Two of the non-injured warriors went around checking their comrades. A human doctor came in and also helped his wounds were determined fine and he would recover in a short time.

After thirty minutes when the house was silent, everyone had settled down and only the warriors and him remained. Kuroui sat up on her bed.

"I suppose we should get to explaining things." Kuroui sighed "I'll answer what you're all thinking. First, that boy over there" _Boy? _He thought. He was larger than her. "Is named Raki. He's the human that Clare was looking for. Details will come later. Next" she paused and looked down. "Priscilla is dead…" she paused again as if unable to continue. Her hands tightened into fists. Before she could say anything Irene sat up on her bed quickly and got up.

A warrior with pig tails opened her mouth but Irene spoke first. When she finished she walked out of the house without so much a glance as anybody. Tears fell from the warriors' eyes even as her Irene's words echoed through the room.

"And Noel is too"

* * *

><p>(1) Mercury is another name for Hermes, The God of Speed. A fitting name for someone as fast as Rina<p>

Chapter 5!

I was a bit sad writing this chapter but an author must write!

To fans of Noel – Please don't hate me

I also have bad news, for the rest of July I most likely will not have internet access. I'm sorry to leave you guys with so many questions but unfortuneatly there is nothing that I can do. The next chapter will be up around the begginning of August most likely. I aplogize again.

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 6: What Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 6: What Happened**

**Galatea POV**

_As Helen's sword came down she raised her own to block, but because Helen had jumped the force of her coming down was greater than she expected. Her own sword was pushed down and she winced as Helen's sword cut into her shoulder. Shock spread across Helen's face and she froze preventing the sword from going in any deeper. Silence spread through the whole area. After moment Helen finally spoke._

"_G-Galatea"_

_She winced at the pain in her shoulder "How long are you planning to keep your sword in me?" she asked sarcastically_

_As if just realizing Helen's eyes widened and she immediately stood straight up and pulled out her sword._

"_Why...?" Turning around she saw Beth's confused and shocked face "Why would you do that?"_

"_Why?" Galatea pondered the question. She had just moved on impulse to block the attack and never actually thought about it. "I guess it's because... If I didn't then Helen might have killed you."_

"_Yeaa... Sorry" Helen apologized sheepishly. Galatea simply shook her head. Deneve came up behind Helen and gave a good whack to the back of her head._

"_Why does it matter?" Beth asked her. She turned her attention back to Beth_

"_Well... I guess you could say I feel sorry for you?"_

_Her eyes tightened "You saved me out of pity?" she growled_

"_No, not pity." She paused then sighed "You and Alicia were mere babies when you were taken by the Organization. For your whole life you've done nothing but fight and synchronize your minds as the Organization wanted." She paused again "you two... didn't even have a chance to feel human."_

_Everyone was silent waiting for Beth's answer who merely stood there with a shocked expression. The others had known that Alicia and Beth must have trained a lot to achieve the level they were at, but none knew that they had been taken away as babies. It was also quite a shock to them as well. Without a word, Beth collapsed onto her knees dropping her sword. _

_Behind her she heard Helen breathe a sigh of relief. Rina, who had untangled herself from Undine and Yuma and sat down leaning back on her hands and took of her mask showing a grin. She could feel relief coming from all the other warriors as well as they relaxed. Galatea walked up to Beth and knelt beside her._

"_What... what will I do now?" she asked without looking up._

"_You could join us" Galatea offered. Beth turned her head to look at Galatea who stood and offered a hand. "Let's take down the Organization together."_

_Beth hesitated unsure of her choice._

"_Let's do it" Galatea was surprised at the voice; she had thought Alicia was unconscious but it seems she was wrong. She sensed Kayla kneel down beside Alicia and help her sit up before starting to heal her wounds. _

_Turning her attention back to Beth she asked "Will you come with us?"_

_Beth slowly and hesitantly raised her arm. Her hand hesitated as she was about to grasp Galatea's hand. Galatea could sense Beth's worry about the unknown future. She smiled slightly and reached her hand out and grasped Beth's. "You won't be alone". Beth nodded and Galatea helped her to her feet. _

"_It's over!" Helen stretched and flopped down on the ground with her limbs splayed out._

"_Who needs to heal their injures?" Cynthia had joined them along with Veronica_

"_Galatea does" Deneve spoke up._

"_Everyone does" Rina sighed_

"_Except you" Kayla snorted_

"_Cause I'm awesome like that" she sensed Rina stick her tongue out and give a thumbs out. Everyone laughed. The battle was finally over and the tension had been released. Galatea help Beth sit down beside Alicia by the city gates which were starting to open. Kayla was working on Alicia's injuries and Cynthia was going around healing those who needed to._

Galatea sighed at the recall. She stood beside Kayla and Rina had gone off to check on the others.

Kayla asked her in a low tone so that no one could hear her "There's only four?"Galatea nodded sadly "Where are they?"

"They should arrive in a few minutes."

"Can you tell who is there?"

"Clare for sure, I think I sense Irene as well. The other two I'm unfamiliar with but one has a smaller body than Clare."

"So Kuroui did make it" Kayla sighed.

Galatea looked down to her right. With a sixteen-year-old body Kayla was as tall as Galatea's shoulder who was also taller than most warriors.

"When you attacked Alicia..." she began

"My Yoki?" Kayla asked. Galatea nodded. "Well being alive for four generations did its toll. Our Yoki levels have gone up and so have our skills.

"Has anyone found Miria or Tabitha?" Flora called out.

Kayla turned to Galatea. She nodded and closed her eyes and began to search around the city. Her eyes opened again after a few moments.

"Tabitha is inside the city. I can't sense Miria"

"Where inside the city?" Kayla asked

"It seems either Miata and Clarice or one of the knights found her. She's in a recovery tent."

"Damn it, Miria where did you go" Rina sighed

"Look!" Yuma suddenly said.

"So they're here" Kayla said quietly. Galatea sensed Clare come out of the tree line first. She was carrying someone on her back but they didn't give off Yoki so that meant they were human. Before she could ask Kayla answered her questions.

"Clare has a human on her back."

Next out of the trees were Irene and another warrior that she didn't know.

"Irene and Sophia." Kayla said "That means..." she trailed off as Kuroui stepped out of the trees following the other three. Galatea could sense confusion from some warriors as no one appeared behind Kuroui. Cynthia and Yuma who knew already were silently grieving she could sense their sadness. Soon all the warriors realized there was no fifth warrior. No one said anything as the four approached. Galatea was shocked when she sensed that Irene had a left arm. During their last encounter Irene had only her right arm, not only that but her left arm had a different Yoki.

"We'll explain later." Kuroui said with a quiet tone "For now everyone needs some rest."

Everyone agreed.

"Sister Latea" hearing her name she turned around to face the knight that called her. "We have a place ready for all your comrades."

"Thank you. Please lead the way" Beth helped Alicia to her feet and let Alicia lean on her as they walked. Veronica was being supported by Cynthia and Jean was supported by Flora. They walked at a normal pace to the house which had been prepared. When she stepped in she walked over to one of the beds and immediately laid down. She was exhausted from the battle with the Yoma and Awakened Beings and the immediate battle with Beth and Alicia afterwards.

She noticed that Tabitha was sleeping on one of the beds. One of the knights must have helped her. Miata and Clarice walked in as everyone began to settle down and Kayla and Cynthia went around double checking their injuries. One of the doctors came in to check on the human that Clare had carried.

"Are you alright, Galatea?" Clarice asked

"Better than some" she replied

Miata stood beside Clarice at the side of Galatea's bed she lean forward and asked "Does it hurt?"

Galatea smirked slightly "Yes but I've had worse. How are you two?"

"Minor injuries, nothing that will bother us" Clarice replied

"Mama" Miata tugged on Clarice's hand

"Hm?"

"I'm tired"

"Then I suppose we should get some rest."

"There should be a bed or two free." Clarice nodded and she and Miata went off. Galatea turned her attention to the warriors in the room.

There were twenty-one warriors, and one human in the room and only twenty beds. Clarice and Miata shared one bed and some warriors didn't have that many injures so they didn't take a bed. Looking at those warriors she found that Rina, Kayla, Cynthia, Flora, Yuma, and Dietrich had the least amount of injuries. The ones with that were in the worst condition were Alicia, Kuroui, Irene, Sophia, and Clare. Out of the twenty-one warriors, only Cynthia, Rina and Kayla were un-injured.

There was still no sign of Miria but where ever she went Tabitha must have known.

"I suppose we should get to explaining things." Kuroui sighed sitting up on her bed "I'll answer what you're all thinking. First, that boy over there is named Raki. He's the human that Clare was looking for." Galatea could barely believe her ears. Clare had actually found the human that she was searching for? "Details will come later. Next" she paused "Priscilla is dead…" she paused again as if unable to continue. Galatea knew that it was hard on her.

She sensed Irene get out of her bed. "And Noel is too" she left the room and no one stopped her. She could sense that some warriors were crying. Miata and Clarice however had no contact with the warrior Noel and therefore were unaffected, but they could sense that the others were mourning and had the sense to keep quiet.

"Where's Miria?" Clare asked finally

"We don't know" Rina sighed "She disappeared right before Alicia and Beth showed up"

"Speaking of which..."

Kayla then went and explained the events leading from the battle with the Yoma and Awakened Beings to the battle with Alicia and Beth.

"We all should rest. With their Number One and Two gone, the Organization won't try anything for a while." Kuroui said "We'll talk more tomorrow" All exhausted they agreed. With Irene gone there was a bed for everyone. The sun had already set and the sky was beginning to turn dark. In a matter of second as soon as her head hit the pillow Galatea fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Irene POV<strong>

She stood outside the city near the tree line of the northern forest. She let the wind ruffle her hair as she leaned against a tree. She looked down at her left arm clenching and unclenching her left hand. _Noel..._ she thought sadly. She gripped her hand in a fist and shut her eyes tightly _It's my fault. I should have died. It's all my fault she's dead. I should have taken that attack._ But as soon as she finished the thought Flora's face appeared in her mind. _I still have my promise _She thought sadly. If she had taken the attack she would have yet again broken her promise to Flora but because she didn't Noel was dead. _First Teresa, now Noel. Will my sins ever end?_ She closed her eyes as she recalled the battle.

_They burst into the clearing and wheeled around bringing their swords up._

"_Here she comes!" Kuroui yelled_

_Priscilla burst through the trees her eyes glowing yellow. Clare was the first she attacked._

"_I thought I cut your head off, Teresa" Priscilla sneered_

"_Don't say her name!" Clare yelled shooting her Yoki up to fifty percent_

_Noel and Sophia went behind her aiming for Priscilla's legs but she simply dodged. Kuroui jumped above her aiming to split Priscilla in two but missed._

"_Don't let her provoke you" Irene said to Clare_

"_I know" _

_Irene rejoined the battle. They fought for a long time and Priscilla didn't get injured much while the five warriors were covered in injuries. Kuroui had the least injuries but fought the most, Priscilla kept targeting Clare so Irene never left her side._

_Irene released her Yoki to seventy percent. They needed to end this battle to help the others at Rabona. _

"_Don't hold back!" she called out to Sophia and Noel. They both increased their Yoki to seventy percent and Clare raised hers. Irene noticed that Kuroui had a high Yoki but her face was not distorted yet which meant that she was still less than thirty percent. It was amazing at how much Yoki she had with only her eyes changed. It reminded her of Teresa._

"_Step away from me" Kuroui warned. Irene did so and Kuroui released her Yoki, The shockwave made Irene freeze. It was enormous and she still had yet to reach fifty percent. Noel and Sophia had also fallen back and were shocked into place as well. Priscilla was watching Kuroui with interest and made no move to attack. Clare was also frozen into place staring wide-eyed at Kuroui. As her Yoki grew larger and larger Priscilla grinned. Once she had gone over fifty she stopped._

"_Your head will come off today" she growled. She launched herself at Priscilla with amazing speed. Soon the two were a blur in the clearing ripping up trees, destroying rock and ruining the ground. The four others could only watch in amazement._

"_Those two are monsters" Noel gaped_

"_We can't keep up with them" Sophia said her eyes trying to follow the blurs._

"_What can we do?" Clare asked_

"_Nothing" Irene said "Don't try either, we'll only get in the way" _

_Suddenly dust was thrown up as one of the two was smashed into the ground. When it cleared Priscilla had some of her fingers through Kuroui and pinned her to the ground. Kuroui was panting out of breath and blood ran from her many wounds. One of Priscilla's wings were missing and she had many cuts on her body that were bleeding she was also missing her left hand but she didn't seem tired_

"_No!" Clare yelled shooting forward_

"_Clare stop!" Irene shouted running after her. Priscilla grinned menacingly. She pulled her fingers out of Kuroui and running full speed at Clare. She raised an arm and smashed Clare into the ground._

"_I've got you" she snarled. Irene quickly ran in front of Clare who was too injured to move on the ground. As Priscilla shot out tendrils from her remaining wing and hand Irene unleashed her Quicksword cutting them all. Priscilla then bent down, she looked out of breath and Irene thought she could use the chance. Then her horn shot out hitting Irene's right shoulder. With a scream she fell back beside Clare._

"_Run Irene!" Clare yelled. Priscilla towered above them grinning. She raised a hand_

"_Time to die!" she sung cheerfully._

_Irene shut her eyes and waited. She felt blood splattered across her. She opened her eyes again and her eyes widened in disbelief. Priscilla hand brought her hand down to smash Irene and at the same time shot out her fingers to stab her. Instead she severed the left shoulder, stabbed through the heart, stomach and many other places of not Irene, but Noel_

"_NOEL!" Sophia screamed_

_She slashed at Priscilla who jumped back and removed her fingers from Noel. As she fell back Irene quickly caught Noel and ignored the searing pain in her right shoulder._

"_NOEL!"_

"_A-are you *cough* okay?" Noel asked_

"_Worry about yourself!"_

"_Ara ara? Why didn't you die?" Priscilla asked_

"_PRISCILLA!" Sophia growled._

_Suddenly a young man burst out of the trees out of breath._

"_Get away from here!" Irene yelled at the man. She then realized it was the man from before. His name was..._

"_Raki?" Clare exclaimed_

_He looked up and his eyes brightened "Clare!"_

"_Raki?" he turned to Priscilla "You know those bad people?"_

"_They aren't bad!" he shouted standing in front of the four warriors and put his arms out defensively "You can't hurt them!"_

"_They're bad people Raki! Get away from them" _

"_No!"_

_Irene was shocked Priscilla sounded... sad? Noel's coughing drew her attention again_

"_Noel! Hang on!" Irene closed her eyes and tried to synchronize her Yoki_

"_D-don't Irene"_

"_Shut up and let Irene heal you!" Sophia yelled crouching_

"_Raki get away from them" Priscilla repeated_

"_No! I won't" _

_Irene opened her eyes again and stared down at Noel._

"_You c-can't *cough* save me" she hoarsely whispered_

"_Shut up and heal!" Sophia yelled as tears began to leak from her eyes. Irene tried to hold her tears back and focus on healing._

"_Raki ple-" Priscilla's sentence was cut short_

_Irene looked up and saw that Priscilla's head was now on the ground by Kuroui's feet. Priscilla had been so occupied with Raki that she didn't notice Kuroui get up and sneak behind her. Kuroui used Windcutter to chop us Priscilla's body into small pieces as it fell. Kuroui panted with exhaustion and held her stomach where a wound was bleeding. She sheathed her sword and ran over to them kneeling by Noel's head. Irene directed her attention back to synchronizing her Yoki again. Kuroui also closed her eyes and tried synchronizing her Yoki_

"_Irene" Noel whispered "I'm done for"_

"_No, I'm not going to let you die!" Irene yelled._

_Kuroui then stopped releasing her Yoki and sat back a little her head down._

"_What are you doing?" Sophia shouted. Kuroui shook her head. Sophia reached forward and grabbed the front of her outfit and pulled "Don't give me that crap! Heal Noel!"_

"_Sophia *cough* stop" Noel coughed_

_Irene also stopped trying to synchronize her Yoki, Noel's fate was clear._

"_Noel..." Sophia let go off Kuroui and dropped her head and tears began to fall._

"_Raki can you make a fire and burn Priscilla?" Clare quietly asked_

_Soundlessly he turned away and walked over to the remains picking up branches and twigs gathering a pile._

"_Take my arm, Irene" Noel hoarsely whispered_

"_But!"_

"_You can't use your right arm with that wound. Two is always better than one right?" Irene bit her lip. "Please Irene"_

_She nodded. Priscilla had already stabbed through Noel at her left shoulder. Kuroui pulled out her blade and cut off Noel's left arm. She made sliced some of Irene's shoulder off as well so the new wound could join the new arm. Irene closed her eyes and focused her Yoki merging Noel's arm with hers. After she was finished she opened her eyes again sorrowfully._

"_I c-can finally repay my debt to you" Noel smiled_

_Irene didn't hold back her tears as they began to fall. "Noel..."_

"_It's been what? Ten years since Teresa's death?" she coughed "Living together was fun even if Sophia was a pig" she smiled "It started out with four of us the day we met together as trainees. I always thought that Teresa would be the last to go, but I guess I was wrong" she coughed again. Sophia was sobbing and Irene let her tears freely run._

"_Hey Clare" at her name Clare looked up wiping her tears away. "Stay strong okay? I'm sure Teresa is proud of you" Clare nodded sniffling and weeping._

"_Sophia, I guess this makes you Number Three right?" Noel smiled as tears started to escape her eyes_

"_B-baka" Sophia sniffled _

"_Ne, Irene, Sophia. I'm glad I met you guys. You were great friends, more than that I think we made a family with Clyde" she smiled with tears running from her eyes._

"_Noel..." _

"_The only thing I regret is hunting down Teresa but other than that I enjoyed every moment we were together." She grinned even bigger "I never managed to actually beat you in a fight, Irene" she paused "Do you remember that promise we made as trainees?"_

"_O-of course" Sophia sniffled. Noel weakly raised her hand and put it on top of Sophia's out stretched hand. Irene did the same._

"_We promised that no matter what we would be friends forever no matter what happened" Noel grinned "We were such children" Tears began to run even more._

"_Tell Clyde that I'll miss him and I'm sorry that I wasn't nicer to him."_

_Irene nodded._

"_Clare grow strong and protect Sophia and Irene okay?" _

"_I will" Clare sobbed_

"_Kuroui, protect my friends"_

"_With my life" she said tears escaping_

_Noel then turned back to Irene and Sophia. "I finally paid you back" she said to Irene_

"_I told you that you didn't need to" Irene said hoarsely_

_Noel smiled "But I'm stubborn that way." More tears began to run down her face_

"_Irene... Sophia... Thank you... for everything... you guys were the best part of my life. I'll never forget you and I hope I can watch over you guys where ever I end up"_

"_That'll be heaven of course" Sophia sobbed_

"_I wonder about that" Noel weakly chuckled "Well this way I'll go the way I want to"_

"_Irene... Sophia... Thanks... I love you guys" Noel's hand went limp and slid off. Her eyes closed and her face was left with a smile. She looked as if she was sleeping_

"_Noel?" Sophia called "Noel?" she called again with no response. Then she broke down. Sophia buried her face in her dead friend's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Irene gripped the grass sobbing and Clare buried her face in her hands. Kuroui turned her head slightly away as tears ran down her face._

"_Noel you idiot" Irene whispered_

Opening her eyes again Irene realized she was crying. She moved further into the trees and dropped to her knees.

"Noel..." she then began to sob letting out the emotions she had been keeping locked up.

"_Ne how do you guys want to die?" Teresa asked_

"_Why are you asking?" Irene looked at her puzzled. They had just finished training and were sitting under the shade of some trees._

_Teresa shrugged_

"_If I die I wanna die quickly and painlessly" Sophia said_

"_I don't want to die" Irene muttered_

"_I don't either" Teresa sighed_

"_I'm going to die heroically" Noel piped up. Her three friends looked at her "I'm going to die protecting my friends and then I'll die with some cool last words."_

"_What friends?" Sophia snorted_

"_Well I guess that would be you three right?" Sophia froze. Somehow the mood had gone way down._

"_So...? How about the weather?" Teresa tried to bring up the mood_

"_You suck at changing the subject" Irene mumbled_

"_At least I talk" Teresa stuck out her tongue. All four friends including Irene laughed._

"Noel..." Irene sobbed. She screamed her long friend's name.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6...<p>

Looks like I was wrong about my internet. It seems I will be able to update on the weekends after all! But just the weekends. Sorry for the scare!

Having Priscilla die with no pride what so ever is totally something I love but... I guess I can't be happy with the end of this Chapter.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Noel or anything but I think a good story always needs some drama.

I love the way it turned out though and I'm so glad I finally updated! It's been too long!

Review Please!

R.I.P Stormwind Noel


	8. Chapter 7: Leaving Rabona

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 7: Leaving Rabona**

**Kuroui POV**

The wind blew across her face and the night was silent. After all the warriors had gone to sleep she had gone out to the roof of the cathedral. She closed her eyes collecting her thoughts. _With Alicia and Beth on our side they won't try anything anytime soon. Clyde is still in Telous, Tabitha is still unconscious and is probably the only person that knows where Miria is who has gone AWOL. Irene and Sophia are still grieving. Me, Irene, Sophia, Clare, and Alicia are in no position to fight, Cynthia and Kayla are going to be exhausted healing everyone. The only uninjured people are Rina, Kayla and Cynthia but those two need to save up their energy to heal so only Rina is in perfect condition._ Kuroui sighed. So many things had gone wrong and so many things had gone right.

_Miria..._ _Was it possible that she...?_ Kuroui closed her eyes and pushed her Yoki sensing skills. She searched towards the east. The Organization was too far away and she couldn't sense anything. Suddenly three Yoki exploded momentarily. Kuroui's eyes flew open._ Those Yoki are at Number One levels! Did they manage to bring back dead Number Ones?_

Cursing she jumped off the roof of the cathedral as the sun began to rise. She started running towards the house when she spotted Irene walking back.

"Irene!" At the sound of her name Irene looked up. "We need to get back now." Hearing the urgency in her voice Irene didn't protest. Kuroui burst into the house slamming the door open. Some warriors were already up and jumped at the sound while those sleeping snapped awake.

"Everyone awake now!" Kuroui shouted

Some warriors looked nervously at each other and began to wake those that were still asleep.

"W-what's going on?" Tabitha asked sitting up

"Tabitha!" Yuma exclaimed

Without hesitation Undine strode up to her "Where's Miria?"

Tabitha's eyes widened and she dropped her head "I-I don't know"

"What do you mean; you were with Miria last right?"

"Miria..." Tabitha hesitated "The last thing I remember is Miria turning around after we defeated all the Yoma in our area and... and cutting me down"

Silence bounced off the walls as Tabitha finished her sentence.

"Miria... cut you down?" Veronica asked in disbelief

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Helen's mouth was wide open

"No... She's telling the truth" Kuroui said quietly almost regretting the words

All eyes turned on her "What?" Deneve asked

Kuroui ignored her for the moment and looked at Irene "You know too right?" Irene nodded

"What are you talking about?" Helen asked impatiently

"Miria... she cut Tabitha down to go to the Organization alone," Kuroui said in a low tone.

No one said anything for a long time

"Miria... went to the Organization... alone?" Cynthia repeated. Kuroui nodded.

"Why...? And how do you know?" Undine growled

"Actually I spoke with Miria that time we were fighting Priscilla together" Irene spoke up.

"About what?" Jean asked

"About how you were going to attack the Organization. At the time I didn't really think about her words but now it makes sense"

"What does?"

"Miria told me that she thought it would be hard for you all to actually take down the Organization because that means you would have to kill humans."

"The handlers" Kayla murmured and Irene nodded

"Not only that, but Miria didn't want to kill any warriors. Could any of you possible do that?"

"We could!" Helen protested

"But how would you guys have taken down Beth and Alicia?" Kuroui added "Miria knew that with the Number One and Two heading to Rabona that she had a chance. Most likely that was her goal from the start. Nothing changed in her mind."

"You're lying... you've got to be kidding" Yuma whispered

"We don't have time to worry about Miria anymore" Kuroui sighed "We've got bigger problems"

"What are you saying?" Rina asked

"It seems the Organization has brought back more warriors"

"What?" many warrior chorused

"And this time they're three Number Ones"

Rina cursed and worry was plastered on many faces.

"The Organization most likely wants to get rid of us as soon as possible."

"But to revive three Number Ones?" Dietrich asked

"The answer to that is simple" Galatea spoke up drawing everyone's attention

"Miria failed to crush the Organization. They never really considered us a threat but when Miria attacked they decided that we are a problem. Am I right?" she turned to Kuroui

"That's correct"

"So... Miria is..." Yuma began

"She failed and is most likely dead" Kuroui finished emotionlessly. Before anyone spoke she continued "Then again someone like that was never fit to be leader in the first place. Making false promises with comrades saying that they would take the Organization down together. It was all an act. She just went on her own selfish reasons and emotions. She didn't care that she betrayed her comrades, someone like that is pathetic"

*SMACK* Kuroui took as step back to regain her balance. The others gaped at her. If Helen, Tabitha or even Deneve punched Kuroui it wouldn't really be a surprise. But no one, NO ONE thought that the one to punch her would be Cynthia.

"Don't talk about Miria like that!"

Kuroui simply rubbed her cheek

"And that's what I would usually say. Right?" Everyone except Kuroui and Kayla turned puzzled at Rina. "That what you were going to finish off with?" Rina asked Kuroui grinning

"Hn" was Kuroui's reply to her "Well you got a good arm" she told Cynthia to turned to her puzzled.

"With an arm like that hopefully Miria will learn her lesson after one punch"

"So we're going to make a plan..." Kayla started

"Where we beat those Number Ones and then..." Kuroui continued

"We go to the Org and we beat the shit out of Miria to give her a lesson" Rina finished with a smile "Ne?" she grinned to the warriors of the North

Deneve let out a sigh with a smile "If you don't mind I'm taking the first punch" she said getting out of her bed.

Helen was grinning widely and everyone looked relieved.

"So..." Rina began "how the hell are we suppose to kill three Number Ones?"

... No one had an answer

"I just remembered!" Dietrich spoke up "With all this I forgot to tell you guys what's happening in the Org"

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked speaking for the first time.

"The Abyssal Eaters, they killed Isley"

"What?" Rina almost fell off the window ledge she was sitting on

"Riful of the West is dead as well" Beth added

"How did she die?" Galatea asked

"Me and my sister killed her" she said emotionlessly

"Oh..." there was an awkward silence

"How are we going to do this? Alicia and Kuroui can't fight so our forces have gone down by a lot with everyone injured."

"Then we will attack first" Kuroui simply said.

"Huh?"

"We have Miata, Irene, Sophia, Galatea, Kayla, Rina and Beth who can fight and were all in the top five."

"That's right!" Helen jumped off her bed "We still have a good chance!"

"So should we split up into three groups again?" Tabitha asked

"That would be convenient" Irene commented

"Give me some time to think about it" Kuroui said "for now everyone heal your wounds. We don't need to keep our Yoki hidden in Rabona since they already know we're here. We'll hide our Yoki when we begin to move."

"W-what should I do?" Raki asked hesitantly

"Stay here in Rabona" Kuroui ordered

He nodded.

"Clarice, Miata, how about you guys?" she asked

"Huh?"

"Are you joining this battle or not. If you chose not to it's alright just stay here"

Clarice paused and looked to Miata who nodded. "No, we'll join."

"Alright then, I'm going to think about the groups so heal up" Kuroui then headed up stairs to think in peace while the others began to heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Galatea POV<strong>

She walked over to Alicia's bed where Alicia was laying down and healing her wounds, Beth standing beside her. Seeing Galatea approach Beth stepped away from her sister and joined Galatea.

"You have questions for me?"

Galatea nodded "You said that you killed Riful?"

"Yes, we killed her along with the male Awakened One as well"

"That's why you came from the west when you attacked us?"

"That is correct"

"Did you see any other enemies?"

"There was a deformed merging of two bodies but it seems that the Number Six Renee also known as the 'Eye' somehow awakened it and tried to run away. We reached there just as it started to Awaken and killed it before we turned to Riful"

"And how was Number Six?"

"She has been taken back to the Organization for recovery"

Galatea nodded and thought deeply. "Will Alicia be in any condition to fight?"

"Not now but when she transforms all her wounds will heal"

Galatea paused "Will she be able to fight without Awakening?"

"Yes she can but her wound will not be fully healed"

"I see... Excuse me I have to talk to Kuroui" Beth nodded and returned to Alicia's side while Galatea headed up the stairs. In the study Kuroui was sitting in a desk thinking of battle strategies. Galatea knocked on the open door allowing her to know of her presence

"What is it Galatea?"

Stepping into the room she said "It's about Alicia and Beth"

"The Awakening?"

"Yes..."

"You don't want them to do that I'm guessing"

Galatea nodded "I know that Alicia is a lot stronger that way but..."

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"Tell Alicia that she is not to Awaken"

"You're agreeing?"

"I know we need all the power we can get but in that form Beth is also at a disadvantage. This way Beth won't be in any danger and will be able to fight as well."

Galatea smirked slightly "You're kinder than you appear"

"Hn"

Galatea turned and went back down the stairs where most of the warriors were already healed.

"Heyyy Galaaa" she stopped in her tracks her eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Don't call me that" she said as Rina came up to her

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying"

"Oh come on loosen up Gala"

"Stop it" she was aware that some of the warriors were watching her with amusement. "What do you want anyways?"

"Kayla was asking if you want your sight back"

"Regeneration is based on memory; it's been so long my eyes won't be normal."

"I wonder about that" Kayla said coming up "But what I'm asking is if you **want** your sight back"

"I've already become used to it. There's no need"

"What is it like being blind anyway?" Helen asked

"Well you can't see" Deneve snorted

"I know that! I mean is how are your other senses?"

"My Yoki sensing skills have gone up incredibly since I lost my sight and I'm able to sense things other than Yoki"

"When you lose a sense the others are enhanced" Galatea turned around hearing Kuroui come down the stairs

"Is that so?" Helen asked

"My other senses have gone up a little after I lost my left eye" Kuroui added

"Speaking of which, you never did tell us how you lost your eye" Helen said

"It's something... personal" Kuroui hesitated. Seeing she didn't want to talk about it Helen dropped the subject.

"Anyway, I've finally gotten the groups down." Kuroui drew everyone's attention "Team A will be led by me, consisting of Miata, Clarice, Cynthia, Deneve, Jean, and Undine. Team B will be led by Kayla consisting of Galatea, Alicia, Beth, Dietrich, Helen and Veronica. Team C will be led by Irene consisting of Sophia, Rina, Flora, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare. Any problems?"

"One question" Sophia spoke up "When are we going to leave?"

"Now" Kuroui said catching some off guard

"Now?" Clare asked blinking

"Yes, the faster we move the less chance they will have of finding us. Everyone get prepared, we leave in fifteen minutes. Meet at the south entrance"

They nodded and everyone began to move around preparing.

"Galatea" Kuroui came up to her "Shouldn't you tell the Fathers?"

"I suppose..."

"Go, I'll tell Alicia and Beth"

Nodding gratefully, Galatea went out and made her way to the cathedral. All knights already knew that she was a warrior as well as some civilians but they treated her the same way. Greeting her and bowing calling her 'Sister' she was almost sad to leave. She walked into the cathedral and went to the second floor where Father Vincent was talking with the human Raki.

"Ah, Sister Latea. What business do you have here today?"

"I must let you know Father that I plan to go with my comrades East."

She sensed his surprise "You're leaving?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"We plan to depart in fifteen minutes"

"Fifteen! Is that not awfully rushed?"

"If we stay any longer this city might be in danger."

"I see... will we see you again?"

"I hope so" Galatea sighed "Excuse me but I must go"

"I'm coming too, I have to speak with Clare" Raki said

She nodded. "Sister Latea" Father Vincent called

"I am no longer a sister, Father"

He smiled "Just remember, you will always be welcome here."

"Give my regards to the children and Father Mor"

"I will"

"They will be waiting at the southern entrance" she told Raki as they left. "I need to go do something"

He nodded and began to walk to the south entrance while Galatea went to the house she had been staying in for the past seven years. She entered her house and went to her closet.

"I never thought I'd have to use these again" she smirked slightly and began to prepare

* * *

><p>She was aware of the many civilians staring at her as she walked through the streets on her way to the southern entrance.<em> It's been so long<em> She thought.

"Sister Latea" she was surprised at the name and turned as Sid and Galk approached

"Call me Galatea. I have abandoned my name as a Sister"

"You have done something we can never repay. You are always welcomed here in Rabona" Galk said

"Let us come with you to thank the others as well" Sid asked

"Alright then" she resumed her walk towards the southern entrance. It surprised her that the click of metal against ground was still a familiar sound. As she neared the entrance she sensed that all twenty warriors were already there. She felt them watching her as she approached.

"You kept your armour?" Helen asked

"It's in very good condition too" Rina added

"It amazes me how familiar it feels to where this" Galatea said and indeed it was. After seven years, wearing her warrior armour still felt normal.

"So everyone's ready?" Kayla asked

"We have to thank you all" Sid said drawing the warriors' attention. "You've saved this city and we will forever be grateful"

"You are all welcome here. After the battle why don't you come back?" Galk added

"You can count on it!" Rina smiled.

"Be careful and come back safe all of you!" Raki called out as the warriors began to move out.

"You're fine with this?" Kuroui asked Galatea

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of that" she stopped walking. Galatea stopped as well and looked back towards the south entrance where Kuroui was pointing. Her eyes widened and she froze at what she sensed and heard.

"Go get 'em Sister Latea!" "Come back safe!" "Be careful!" "You rock!" "We'll miss you!" many of the civilians of all ages were standing around the entrance waving her off

"You sure are popular" Rina chuckled

"We won't blame you if you chose to stay" Kuroui told her

_Everyone..._ "No... I'm going."

"You sure?"

"Yes, when I come back I'll have more stories for the children"

Rina chuckled. They turned around and started walking again to the tree line where they're comrades waited.

She looked over her shoulder once more. _Everyone... Thank you._ She gave a little wave before disappearing into the trees with the rest of the warriors.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time – East – Organization HQ<em>

"When will they be ready Daé?"

"Well using the remains of Riful of the West and the Silver King Isley is the best we could get. I'm not sure when they will be ready the progess of their bodies changes alot. The best we can hope for is two days"

"And the Abyssal Eaters?"

"All stocked up"

"I'm still amazed that one warrior would try to take down the Organization herself."

"And she would have succeeded of not for the twins and Rafutera"

"We need to take care of those other traitors as well."

"Three Number Ones..."

"Elegant Hysteria, Roxanne of Love and Hate, and Cassandra the Dust Eater. Let's see how you fair against them"

* * *

><p>Chapter 7!<p>

So many things to anticipate!

Hope you've liked it!

I give my regards to 001zim for reminding my about the revived Number Ones. Originally since I didn't think about them I wasn't going to add them but thanks to the reminder I was able to include them in the story and not only that add it perfectly in and make it (in my opinon) better! Thank you again 001zim

Review Please! :)

Note: Next chapter won't be up until at least saturday coming


	9. Chapter 8: Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 8: Plans**

**Clare POV**

She turned hearing her name to see Raki walking towards her. She excused herself from talking with Flora and walked with him a little ways off from the group. She received many curious and amused looks but no one bothered them. From the corner of her eye she spotted Helen and Rina making kissy faces while Tabitha and Yuma giggled beside them. Jean, Veronica, Undine and Flora had confused looks on their faces and Deneve spoke to them most likely explaining who Raki was. After her explanation they nodded in understanding. Rina then said something to the four that caused her to get a whack on the back of her head by Kayla who shook her head and sighed.

"Clare?" she turned her attention back to Raki

"It's been a long time Raki" she smiled slightly. Now that everything had calmed down she took a good look at the boy- no young man before her. He had grown taller than her and his hair had grown out somewhat but kept its spiky appearance. She noticed his muscles rippling under her shirt and the way he walked reminded her of a warrior.

"Clare?" Raki called. She realized that she had spaced off while observing him

"Sorry what was that?"

"I said I'm sorry"

She raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"If...if I had come sooner than Noel would-"

Clare cut him off by flicking his forehead. He flinched and looked at Clare with a puzzled expression. "No one blames you, Raki" she sighed "I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. Even if you had come earlier the result may have been the same." She paused for a moment "Actually if you had come earlier then the result may have been worse. Priscilla is only dead because Kuroui was able to catch her off guard and Priscilla thought she was down. Without the element of surprise we'd be dead right now. So stop apologizing because I should be thanking you."

Raki looked down. "But..."

Clare sighed once more. "Stop being so hard on yourself."

Then something hit her. _Why did Priscilla know Raki_. "Raki?"

He looked up "Yea?"

"Why did Priscilla know you?"

"Ahh, well seven years ago when I went north I ran into her. Her guardian Isley suggested that I-"

"WAIT WHAT?" Clare interrupted

Raki blinked and taken back by her outburst "I- I said her guardian Isley" he didn't finish his sentence as Clare raged.

"You were with BOTH Isley and Priscilla?"

"Y-yea"

Clare was in total disbelief. For Raki to run into the two most powerful Awakened Beings on the land... it was almost impossible. But there was no way that he could have known. She took a breath and calmed down.

"Sorry" she pinched the bridge of her nose before looking up. "Continue"

He nodded "W-well Isley asked me to stay with them because Priscilla had taken a liking to me" Clare gritted her teeth "supposedly because I smelled of the south" that part made her loosen up some. "After staying with them for a while, I found out the truth of Priscilla" he looked down. "I-Isley explained what an Awakened Being was and that Priscilla was one as well... but" he waved his hands innocently "Both of them rarely ate and Priscilla actually stopped eating about five years ago. It was two years ago that Isley separated from us. I don't know the reason but he said it was too dangerous to travel with him anymore."

Clare nodded in understanding as Raki continued "Isley taught me to fight And he also agreed to help me look for you" This was a surprise to Clare "We went from town to town looking for you I the south first. Then we came and searched the west."

"You looked for me all these years?"

He nodded and smiled "I never forgot about you"

"Raki... thank you"

"I had to keep our promise he grinned. The two leaned against the wall surrounding the city and Raki drabbled on about his adventures. Clare listened and nodded but she wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about the battle and couldn't help but slightly grin at the death of Priscilla. A sneak attack severing her head in a single motion. _It's like they say, karma sure is a bitch._ Teresa's face flashed through her mind _She's gone Teresa, I have finally avenged you_ But then her talk with Kuroui in the hot springs and frowned slightly.

She looked up into the sky. _Teresa, I promise from now on I'll live for myself and when the time comes, I hope I'm ready to face you. _She then realized that Raki knew nothing of her past. _It will be a story to tell him one day_

"Clare?" she looked over to Raki who had a puzzled expression

"Sorry I was getting lost in my thoughts" he shook his head and stood straight up

"I've got to go now, Father Vincent wanted me" She nodded "Clare?" he called hesitantly "We'll see each other again right?"

She blinked then smirked "Just who do you think I am?"

He smiled as well. "Be careful"

"I will"

"Galatea's coming" she heard Rina say from the others.

"I'll get going now" he said. Clare nodded and turned around with the intention of going back to the others but Raki called her again.

She turned around and was about to ask him what he called her for when her eyes flew open as Raki captured her lips in a kiss. After a second he pulled backed and whispered in her ear

"I returned the favour from before" and straightened up.

Clare heard whistling behind her and she slightly turned her head to glare at Helen and Rina. The two were acting like little children and were teasing Clare. Sophia was smirking along with many others.

"Don't start making out here! Get a room!" Rina called playfully

Both Kuroui and Kayla simultaneously gave Rina a bonk on the head. Raki blushed and said farewell before running off in the direction of the cathedral. Clare turned and returned to the group knowing what was coming.

"So...?" Helen winked

"Leave the poor girl alone" Sophia sighed but she was also grinning

Rina swung an arm around Clare's shoulders. "Little Clare is growing up"

"Since when was I little" Clare muttered

"What do you think of him?" Veronica asked

"What do you mean?"

Flora asked "Tell us how you feel about him"

"You too Flora?" Clare groaned

"Come on Clare" Undine elbowed her.

"If you won't tell us about the kiss" Helen urged

"Just leave her alone" Kayla sighed.

"Thank you" Clare exasperated

"It's not like he's a good kisser anyway"

"Hey! Raki isn't a bad-" she stopped in mid sentence at the twinkle in Kayla's eyes and she cursed realizing she had been tricked.

Rina and Helen were roaring with laughter and the others were trying to suppress their laughs. Only Irene who stood away from the group, Alicia and Beth who stood expressionless by Dietrich didn't seem to do anything. Even Miata and Clarice were giggling and Kuroui most surprising of all.

"Galatea's near" Kuroui informed. The warriors turned to see Galatea walking towards them in her warrior armour. After the farewells and as they began to depart Raki came back to say goodbye once ore but this time to all the warriors. She smiled slightly hearing that they were always welcome. Clare was determined to return alive with all twenty of her comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

The sky had turned dark and the warrior had made good ground heading north east. The covered about a hundred kilometres walking. With twenty warriors it was a handful but they needed to move. Tonight they were planning to decide what would happen from here on out. The team leaders Kuroui, Irene and Kayla were talking in hushed voices while the others talked amongst themselves.

Alicia and Beth were sitting under a tree talking with Galatea. She could sense that aside from Galatea all the others were wary of the two. Miata had already fallen asleep curled up with her head in Clarice's lap who was talking with Tabitha. Helen was munching on some turkey which they had caught earlier and talking to Deneve and Undine. Not far off, Clare and Jean were lightly sparring while Sophia and Dietrich were watching while Cynthia, Yuma and Veronica had gone off to a nearby river to wash off. She spotted Flora alone under a tree and looked lost in her own thoughts. Standing up from her spot she walked over and plopped down beside Flora and leaned back on her hands.

"Hey Flora" she greeted. The warrior merely nodded keeping her gaze on the fire. "Something troubling you?"

Flora hesitated before replying "It's nothing really"

"You're nervous aren't you" Rina tucked in her knees and rested her chin on them

Flora looked at her momentarily before looking down. "Taking down the whole Organization..."

"A big thing to accomplish" Rina said softly "Not to mention that there are forty-seven warriors, many trainees and many handlers and scientist. Right now it seems like just a dream" Rina saw Flora nod. "But you know what?" Flora turned her head and looked at Rina and Rina did the same meeting Flora's eyes. "I'm not worried"

"How can you not be worried" Flora asked

"It's because I'm not alone" Rina smiled. Flora blinked twice as if not comprehending. "No matter what danger I get into, no matter how I feel, I know that my friends will be there beside me to support me." Rina smiled "Because I'm not alone I have confidence and because I'm not alone I don't feel scared. I feel safe" she had turned her gaze to the fire while she was talking and now looked back to meet Flora's eyes. "Don't you think so?"

Flora hesitated but them she smiled slightly "I... I may not feel as strong about it... but I understand what you're saying. To know that you have someone that you trust close to you and will catch you when you fall. It makes you less worried."

Rina nodded and couldn't help but notice that Flora glanced at Irene. She didn't ask why though, everyone deserved some privacy. Cynthia, Yuma and Veronica returned a little while later with their hair wet.

"How was the water?" Rina asked

"Refreshing" Cynthia said as the three sat down forming a circle of sorts.

"Is everyone here?" Kuroui asked suddenly standing

Clare and Jean stopped sparring and came closer with Sophia and Dietrich knowing the team leaders had come up with their decision. All talking ceased and everyone had their attention on the three leaders.

"We've decided that we will stay as a group of twenty-one until we near the Organization." Kayla informed. With their Number One and Two gone AWOL the Organization must be in uproar and judging from when Beth had told us, the Organizations 'eye' is currently out of commission so we should be safe for now"

"But" Irene began "we need to move quickly. On what Kuroui said the Organization has most likely brought back Three Number Ones."

"Therefore" Kayla continued "We will head to the east as fast as possible. We predict it will have five days to get there."

"What is the plan when we get there?" Tabitha asked

"Team A will infiltrate the buildings and destroy all the insides and kill all the handlers and scientists. Team B will take care of any enemies and Team C will take charge of the trainees and outer buildings."

"Any questions" Kuroui asked.

No one spoke up so Kuroui told everyone to get some rest while she took the first shift.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroui POV<strong>

Within fifteen minutes they had all fallen asleep. Kuroui stared up at the starry night sky lost in her thoughts. _If the Organization had brought back three Number Ones they would chose those from strength. Teresa is not an option due to Clare. Without a doubt Cassandra will be there and if she is then Roxanne would be as well. As for the third..._

She closed her eyes momentarily and touched the scar on her left eye before reopening her right eye to look at the sky again._ As for the third it's probably you isn't it?_

"Does this mean I will see you again... Hysteria?" she raised her left hand and once again traced the scar upon her left eye that would forever remained closed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8!<p>

The Clare POV was mostly for amusement as requested by Kuinshii.

The next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

:D I'm positive you're all wondering "Kuroui knows Hysteria?" Keep reading to find out!

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 9: Ready to Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 9: Ready to Attack**

**Irene POV**

Her eyes fluttered open feeling the morning air on her face. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes she looked up to the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise and it was quiet. Looking around the camp, she saw that the others were still asleep. Clarice had lain down beside Miata who was curled up against her chest. Most of the others were sleeping against their Claymore stuck into the ground with the exception of Galatea who lay on the soft grass. Doing a head count – not including herself – she realized that there were only seventeen warriors. Standing up silently she picked her Claymore up and sheathed it.

Hearing a rustle Irene turned to see Kuroui who was sitting in the tree above her. Her left leg was on the branch with her knee up while her right leg hung limply down. She had taken off her mask and was eating an apple. There was a rustle in the bushes and Kayla appeared with a bundle of branches in her arms and a dead bird in the other hand.

"I figured Helen would be hungry" she quietly explained.

Now that Kayla was back that left Irene with one person still missing. She looked around the clearing mentally checking off names.

"Flora" as if reading her mind Kayla began "She left about two hours ago and headed to the river. She's still there"

Irene looked at her and nodded. She silently made her way to the river. As she walked out of the cover of trees she spotted Flora standing in the river. Her hand was on the hilt of her Claymore and she was breathing heavily. After a moment she regained her posture. Then she unleashed her WindCutter into the water. Irene could actually see Flora's blade as it slashed through the water, it was still fast but not as fast as cutting through the air.

Irene knew that Flora was testing herself against the strong current in the water as well as the water itself. Sweat drenched her forehead and she grunted with effort. It made it even harder as Flora was suppressing her Yoki with the help of a suppression pill. Irene realized that Flora had been training for two hours straight against the water with no Yoki. She must have been exhausted, as if on cue Flora's arm dropped by her side limply not unsheathing her sword. Silently Irene began to walk up to her. Flora had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. She turned and started to make her way back but her eyes widened when she saw Irene standing by the river bed.

"I-Irene" she stuttered. As she took a step out of the water, her foot got caught on a rather large rock and she tripped falling forward.

Irene lunged forward catching Flora as she fell.

"S-sorry" she stammered. Irene swung Flora's arm around her shoulders and put her left arm on her waist helping Flora walk.

"You shouldn't push your limits. Especially at this time" Irene said as she helped Flora sit down against a tree. Flora nodded too exhausted to talk. "Flora?" Irene knelt down in front of the younger warrior "Flora, are you alright?"

"I'm... just... tired" she panted

Irene sighed and sat down on the right of Flora. "Honestly, you're going to work yourself to death"

Irene looked over at Flora who was blinking a lot. A strand of hair was in her face and bothering her eyes. Flora being exhausted from training didn't even have the energy to brush it aside. Sighing once more Irene used her thumb to tuck the strand behind Flora's ear. Flora stiffened slightly at the touch and Irene pulled back.

"You don't even have to energy to push back a strand of hair."

"I'll be fine soon" Flora mumbled

The two warriors sat in silence for several minutes. Flora closed her eyes and leaned her head back regaining her energy while Irene tired to find the words she wished to say. She took a breath and got ready.

"Flora..." she began. The younger warrior turned and looked at Irene. "I-I know it's really late but... I'm sorry"

"You're... sorry?" Flora slowly repeated

Irene sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise, I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I forgot you, I left you again, I-" she stopped in mid-sentence as Flora cut her off

"You left for a decade" Flora whispered "I died thinking that you were dead."

Irene turned towards Flora who had her head down and her hands tightly gripping the fabric of her pants. "Flora..." She reached out but Flora flinched away and stood up looking down on Irene.

"You promised that you would come back." She hoarsely whispered. "But when you did come back you didn't even remember me. And when you did remember you left again!" Flora's voice has risen with each word and she was basically yelling now.

Irene could only sit there as Flora yelled at her. She didn't say a word to defend herself and let Flora rant.

"You made a promise! I really wouldn't have minded that much that you forgot or broke it but the fact that you forgot WHO you made it with..." She didn't finish and turned away. "I was haunted by your death for a long time, I tried to forget but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried." Her voice had reduced to a whisper.

Irene stood and took a breath "I know you can't forgive me for forgetting you. I know that I can't be forgiven for leaving you again and I know that you hate me but-"

"You were always so practical" Flora quietly interrupted. Irene looked at her confused. Flora turned to her with tears in her eyes. "I didn't say I wouldn't forgive you nor did I say I hated you" she whispered wiping away some tears.

"But that doesn't matter anymore." She said quietly "I'm just glad your back"

Irene stepped up to Flora and wrapped her arms around her and bent her head resting her chin on top of Flora's head closing her eyes "I'm back" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Four days passed by quickly. The group of twenty-one did their best to move as fast as they could but stay undetected. Even with Clarice and Miata along they didn't slow them down. Over the course of four days, Cynthia and Kayla managed to heal everyone completely. Even the most injured had recovered.

Over that time Alicia, Beth, Galatea, Clarice, and Miata had been filled in on the details surrounding their comrades. Hearing that Yoma were created from within the Organization was a shock to both Alicia and Beth. Everyone that did not know of Kuroui's, Rina's and Kayla's past now did. Everyone was less tense around the twins now and Miata was getting along with the others as well and Clare had started opening up to the others after her talk with Raki. They had stopped and camped in a cave close to the Organization. The cave was secluded inside some dense woods. If they walked out of the woods and to the edge of the cliff they could see the back of the Organization about five kilometers away. A fire had been set up in the middle of the cave were the warriors rested.

Sitting at the entrance was Clare, Clarice and in between them was Miata. At the back of the cave, Irene and Flora were talking in hushed tones. Undine was having a chat with Yuma nearby who was saying that she had become used to Undine out of her muscle-bound form. Tabitha, Jean and Cynthia were quietly talking to each other while Rina and Helen were trying to make Alicia and Beth laugh unsuccessfully. Sophia and Veronica who were looking on were enjoying the show thoroughly. Dietrich, Deneve and Galatea were at the fire talking about the layout of the Organization. Kayla was alone on the opposite side. Kuroui had gone out to scout out the area a while ago.

"I can't believe that we attacking the Organization tommorrow." Yuma sighed

Kayla suddenly stood up drawing all the warriors' attention. "I'm going to ask this last time" she said "If any of you don't want to do this you don't have to. You are free to leave and continue your life as you wish, no one here will hold anything against you."Both Kuroui and Kayla had asked this several times over the course of four days.

It was silent for a few moments as everyone thought.

Helen piped up "I'm not turning back now that we've gotten this far."

"Progress won't determine whether you keep your life" she simply responded

That made Helen clamp her mouth shut. "In this battle I cannot guarantee that all of us will come out alive." Kayla said softly. "There are twenty-one of us and over forty warriors at the Organization, not to mention that we will be splitting up. With seven people we might not be able to hold all those warriors."

Just then Kuroui returned to the cave from her scout. "Well I wouldn't say that" Kuroui said as she came in. Many of the warriors looked at her confused.

"Kuroui what are you talking about?" Kayla asked

"Well it seems there's a lot more than twenty-one of us that plan to attack the Organization tomorrow"

The warriors stared at her wide-eyed

"What? Who?" Rina asked

"You'll see tomorrow. For now everyone get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us"

"How can you expect us to just rest after hearing that?" Dietrich stood up

But Kuroui ignored her and walked out of the cave.

"Hey!" Dietrich called as she was about to walk after her, Rina came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's best if you leave her alone right now" she said softly

"What are you talking about?" Deneve raised an eyebrow.

Kayla sighed before answering her "You all know that we've been alive for a long time right?"

They all nodded. "Well you see, we think we know some of the Number Ones that have been revived." They now understood the conflict that was running through Kuroui's brain. No one went after her and decided it was the right time to rest.

Sitting up in a branch of a high tree Kuroui gazed at the moon thoughtfully.

_The next morning_

Kuroui walked into the cave. The sun had risen and it was time to move. The others were finishing the preperations on their armour and Cynthia and Kayla went around double checking for injuries.

"Everyone ready?" Kuroui asked

"Ready as we'll ever be" Tabitha said nervously

Under her mask Kuroui allowed herself a small smirk. "I want to show you all something first" without even letting questions to be asked she turned around and began to run. With no other choice the others followed. They ran for ten minutes and when they neared the Organization Kuroui took the path that led to the cliff where you could look at the Organization. The others followed wordlessly. Kuroui then stopped at the edge of the cliff. From there they could run to the Organization within ten seconds.

As the others stopped their eyes widened. Down in the clearing in front of the Organization stood over forty warriors.

"Tch, they're all already to fight us" Jean sighed

"Audrey, Rachel, Renee, Anastasia, and Nina" Dietrich quietly said. "All the single digits are already there…"

"I know they're your comrades but you're going to have to fight them" Irene told her

"I wonder about that" Kuroui said. They all turned and looked at her weirdly. "Just look and listen" she ordered. They did just that. With their advanced hearing they could hear what the handlers were saying.

"Listen up warriors of the Organization! We have received news that rebels will once attack us here! This tie it will not be a solitary attack, but a group attack! We have now gathered all our warriors from throughout the land! Protecting the Organization means none other than to protect the people living on our land! Knowing that this rebellion is a simple and naive action born from temporary foolish feelings, and is a great sin that cannot be forgiven! Unfortunately we must assume that missing Claymores Number One, Two, Four, Eight and Forty-seven, Alicia, Beth, Miata, Dietrich and Clarice have fallen prey to the rebels!"

"We also have news that some have already awakened and are masquerading as humans! Assume that speaking with the will do nothing! If you find them, cut them down immediately!"

"Hah!" Helen snorted hearing that they had already declared the five as defected.

"Cold-hearted bastards" Undine mumbled. They are using a the path from the south east and intend to ambush us! We gave no need to wait helplessly in this area! We will exterminate those thethens in the center of the southern forest!"

The Claymores got ready to move out.

"Shit, they're coming" Rina cursed ready to draw her sword.

"I wonder about that" Rina stared at her bewildered.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Helen finally snapped

"Deneve you said you wanted the first hit did you not?"

"What?" Deneve asked. Now **everyone** was looking at Kuroui like she was crazy. Just then the movement of the warriors stopped in the clearing.

"I think you should all be paying attention down there" Kuroui nodded to the warriors. They all refocused their attention to the clearing.

"They stopped?" Cynthia asked quietly

"What? Why are you stopping! They are coming from the southern forest!" a handler exclaimed.

What happened next made many of the warriors' breath hitch in their throat.

"Let's go. It's our signal to revolt"

"And there she is" Kuroui smirked

* * *

><p>Chapter 9!<p>

Sorry it's short!

Miria's back!

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 10: Attack on the Org

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 10: Attack on the Org.**

**Normal POV**

Their breaths hitched in the throats and their eyes widened when Miria stepped into view.

"Let's go. It's our signal to revolt"

"And there she is" Kuroui said

Helen turned her head to look at the small warrior. "You knew?"

"Not exactly, I thought I sensed her" the warrior shrugged

"Hey, Miria's got a scar on her face" Rina noted.

Helen turned back and sure enough she saw a cross shaped scar on Miria's face.

"Hey listen" Kayla hushed the warriors who were talking. She looked curious.

A long haired warrior was talking to Miria "To think that you came here to destroy the Organization and really planned to achieve that without killing any warriors. To a warrior, that's fatal. It's almost a miracle that you survived like this... But that softness, moved the hearts of all the warriors here. At that time... if you had taken the life of even a single warrior it probably would not have turned out this way."

A warrior with spiky hair then began to talk but the warriors began to talk.

"I said it before and I'm going to say it again" Rina sighed "Miria is way too soft"

"Too soft for her own good" Undine added

"So I'm guessing that the warriors purposely hid the fact she was alive from the men of the Organization" Galatea murmured

"I sense a single warrior inside the headquarters" Tabitha informed

"Number Ten Rafutera" Beth said

"She received anti-warrior training and few warriors know what she looks like" Alicia continued

"She's always kept inside by the Organization, she was chosen for her Yoki manipulation skills" Beth added

"She can make you judge distance wrong and manipulate your mind" Alicia in putted.

"Your mind?" Flora repeated

Beth and Alicia nodded. "She can make you see illusions of the person you want to see most." They said in sync

"Hey, don't do that it's seriously freaky" Rina put her hands up as if someone was pointing a sword at her. Some of the warriors chuckled

"Anything we should know about the trainees?" Kayla asked

"There are a pair of twins that are supposed to be our successors" Beth said

This caused many eyebrows to be raised.

"They both can Awaken. While one is Awakened the other is able to attack still and they are able to switch their awakening" Alicia started

"They also can do partial Awakening. In a sense they're a few steps ahead of us" Beth finished

"Tch, you think they'll go along with this?" Cynthia sighed

"Who knows" Tabitha shrugged

"Should we join them?" Clarice asked

"I see no harm in doing so" Sophia replied

"No, not yet" Kuroui interrupted

As if on cue the sound of large gates could be heard and the warriors who had drawn their swords. Then more warriors appeared. Only... they weren't warriors. They looked like warriors but looked less human and their eyes and mouths were bound. At the same time at the back of the Organization dust was thrown up.

"Those are the Abyssal Eaters!" Dietrich gasped

"And it looks like something is happening with the trainees" Veronica added

"Team A and B follow me! Team C head to the trainees!" Kuroui yelled charging forward to the clearing where the Abyssal Eaters had begun to attack the warriors. Team C led by Irene consisting of Sophia, Rina, Flora, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare headed towards the back where the dust was thrown up.

**Miria POV**

She dodged another attack from the Abyssal Eater and aimed for its head but missed. She jumped back thinking. _It's no good. The difference in power is too great._ Miria was worried for the low rankers they would not be able to win if they encountered one of these things. Suddenly there were several blurs and two of the Abyssal Eaters were killed. Miria's eyes widened and she jumped back in front of the lower ranking warriors, regrouping with the other single digits. When the dust settled she saw two warriors in black armour with the same face.

_Twins? Does that mean...!_ "T-that's Alicia and Beth!" Audrey stuttered

"W-why are they here?" Renee chocked out. several more blurs appeared revealing seven more warriors.

"Yo, Miria-nee!" Helen grinned back at her.

She also spotted Galatea, Veronica, Kayla, Kuroui, Miata, Clarice and Dietrich.

"It's been a while Miria" Dietrich stepped forward

"Dietrich!" Anastasia exclaimed

"When I came here I thought that you guys would be the enemy but it seems we're fighting on the same side now"

The warriors were speechless.

"Enough chitchat" Galatea sighed "We need to take these things out"

"Wait" Kuroui spoke up not moving her eyes from the Abyssal Eaters who were fighting with Kayla, Alicia, Beth, Miata. "Clarice, get all the low rankers and take the back to the cave."

"What? Why?" Rachel exclaimed

"If you think the Abyssal Eaters are the only enemy you are sadly mistaken" Galatea said

"The Organization has revived three Number Ones" Kuroui explained

"What!" the warriors behind Miria were in disbelief

"It's true" Dietrich said "Anyone that isn't a single digit should get out of here."

Miria sensed that the other warriors were unsure and wary. Miria knew that what her comrades were saying could be very true.

"It's impossible to bring back the dead!" Rachel growled

"No it's not. I was assigned to help Dae's experiment and I saw with my own eyes warriors come back from the dead" Dietrich confirmed

"I am living proof" Veronica added, "I died in the battle of Pieta but here I am before you"

"Just get the low rankers out of here before its too late" Kuroui said

"Alright" Miria finally said after hesitating earning a shocked look from some of the single digits "Anyone that is not a single digit follow Clarice, Nina can you go with them just in case?"

Nina nodded and the warriors hesitantly followed Clarice as they ran south.

"Where is everyone else?" Miria asked

"Irene, Rina, Sophia, Clare, Flora, Tabitha and Yuma went back to help the trainees" Helen explained "Undine, Deneve, Cynthia, and Jean are trying to infiltrate the buildings and destroy the labs"

"Watch out!" She heard Kayla call. Looking up a Abyssal Eater had jumped above Helen and was now aiming for her. Before it did, its head was sliced in two and the body was slashed multiple times. As the body dropped Kuroui appeared beside Helen.

"Be careful" was all she said. There were only five Abyssal Eaters that remained. "Have you noticed?" She asked no one in particular "That Yoki inside the Organization has disappeared"

"You mean Number 10?" Helen asked

"She's right" Renee said "Rafutera's Yoki is gone"

"Wasn't she the only one opposing against us?" Miria asked for clarification from Audrey but Kuroui replied instead.

"I don't think so" Miria turned to her "According to the info I have on her since you are alive that means she would have noticed that your Yoki did not disappear. The fact the handlers were shocked when they saw you means she kept it a secret from them"

Miria sensed the surprise of the single digits.

"But no matter" Kuroui continued. "We have a team already infiltrating the Organization. They'll deal with her. For now" Kuroui raised her left arm drawing her sword "we need to get ready" as her team finished off the last Abyssal Eater, three large Yoki appeared to be heading towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

Several building had already been partially destroyed. They heard a building being destroyed nearby. Irene led her team towards the sound. Following the sound revealed that the trainees were still inside. The team wasted no time and Irene and Clare used their Quicksword to break down a wall. The warriors ran inside and followed the sound of shouting. They reached a room where the men of the Organization had surrounded the trainees. They saw a pair of twins and one of then had an awakened arm.

"Those must be the twins Alicia and Beth were talking about" Tabitha whispered. The group had yet to be spotted and awaited orders from Irene. Just then one of the handlers managed to grab a trainee and another put a spear to her neck.

"Stop!" He bellowed to the twins "one more move and this girl dies!" For emphasis another man put a knife to her neck. The girl squealed in fear but the man only tightened his grip "drop your swords!"

"Rina" hearing Irene say her name she nodded understanding. The twins dropped their swords and Rina ran as a blur. The man with the knife seemingly flew through the air and crashed into the wall magically

"What th-" the man with the spear didn't finish his sentence as he was thrown as his comrades crashing into three of them and landing in a heap.

"W-wha?" The man holding the trainee stuttered. No one knew what was going on. Then he felt him self soaring through the air and he blacked out as he crashed into a wall. The trainees moth dropped not knowing what was happening. As the girl that was held hostage tripped back Rina appeared behind her and gently caught her shoulders from behind.

The girl looked up wide eyed at Rina. "Are you alright?" Rina asked. The girl nodded still shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked

"No one in particular" Rina shrugged. "You greenhorns should get behind me" seeing Rina was on their side the trainees immediately ran and grouped behind her.

"Get her!" One of the men yelled. Ten men ran forward and Rina did nothing as they neared. Six blurs appeared and the men were sent flying through the air and crashed back into a wall. The men's eyes bulged seeing six more warriors appear.

"Yuma, can you take the trainees back out to the forest?" Irene asked

Yuma nodded and turned towards the trainees "come with me" the trainees looked at each other unsure of what to do. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you guys" Yuma smiled gently. After looking at their friends they nodded.

"Sophia you go as well" Sophia nodded at her captain and as the trainees followed Yuma, Sophia took the rear.

"Hey!" One of the men yelled he made a move to chase after the trainees but Irene used her Quicksword and smashed the ground in front of him causing him to stop.

"You aren't going anywhere" Irene growled. Irene's team charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Deneve POV<strong>

The sound of glass crashing to the floor was music to her ears. Her team had found and enteance and Jean had used her drill to break open the door. The team had procceded inside and steathly headed down to the lowest floor. There they killed all of the Organizations men and destroyed the labs. They had already cleared 2 floors and this room was the last of the third floor.

"Hey" Undine called walking into the room. "Finished?"

"Yea" Cynthia replied sheathing her sword.

"Me and Jean found something weird"

"Weird? What isn't in this place" Deneve said sarcastically following Undine. She led them into a room where the tempurature dropped siginificantly. Surrounding the walls of the room were coffins.

"What's inside these?" Deneve asked

"Corpses of warriors" Jean said walking over

"What?"

"Why would they keep corpses?" Cynthia asked

"Revival" Deneve suddenly said "These are bodies they might plan to revive."

Suddenly they heard the door creak. Deneve whipped around just as the large cement door closed, locking them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroui POV<strong>

"W-what powerful Yoki" Veronica stared wide-eyed

She knew that in this situation Veronica being Number Thirteen would be in danger. She also sensed Awakened Beings nearby. "Kayla, Miria!" She quickly called. The two warriors came up to her.

"What is it?" Kayla asked

"There are some Awakened Beings south of here they might be a danger to the others" she explained. "We also need to split into four groups, one team for each Number One and another team for the Awakened Ones"

"I'm assumming that you already have it figured out?" Kayla cocked an eyebrow

"Yes but I'm not sure if the other warriors agree."

"We have little time and less options. Tell me and I will tell them." Miria rushed

Kuroui hastly nodded "Anastasia, Renee, Dietrich, Helen and Veronica to the Awakened. Team 1 Alicia, Beth, Galatea, and Kayla, Team 2 Miata, Audrey, Rachel, and Miria. I will fight alone"

"What? You can't possibly-" Miria began

"Miria please just trust me, we don't have time!"

Miria looked about ti arguee but she sighed. "Fine" and ran off to tell the single digits of their positions while Kayla and Kuroui told their comrades. Within seconds the Awakened Being team was off and running south. Kayla's team was grouped up and Miria's team stood around her. Kuroui waited staring at the hill the Number Ones were coming from.

Soon three figures appeared. Kuroui realized her susspisions were right. Both Cassandra and Roxanne were there and Hysteria also. "Kayla get the curly haired one. Miria, the short haired one!" She yelled quickly as the Number Ones dispereed. The teams split up going after their targets.

Kuroui clashed hard into Hysteria pushing her back away from the others. Hysteria attacked once she landed at an amazing speed and Kuroui nimbly dodged.

"Who are you?" Hysteria asked stopping.

"Do you not have your memories?" Kuroui asked.

"I don't know. My head is all hazy and all I can make out is that I have to kill you all" she said looking at her hands

"Do you atleast know your own name?"

She hesitated for a moment "Hysteria... My name is Hysteria. Hysteria the Elegant. It seems I was slain on Rockwell Hill"

"Anything else?"

"I... I was Number One. I had reached my limit and I didn't send my black card out. I went to Rockwell Hill beacuse I wanted to die the same way as someone"

Suddenly her eyes widened and she gripped the side of her head. 'So she's regained her memories'

"So you remember now?" Kuroui asked

"Yes... But I still have to kill you" she said raising her sword. "Those are the orders I have been given"

Kuroui remained unmoving for a while then silently she removed her mask. She brushed her bangs out of the way revealing her scar "since you have your memories that means you must remember this face." She quietly said. Hysteria's eyes widened.

"Y-you... You died on Rockwell Hill!"

"I never was dead. It's good to see you again Hysteria"

"K-Kuroui..."

"Well I'm glad you remember my name, it would be troublesome for the person I gave up my left eye for to forget me."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10!<p>

A much anticipated of Kuroui's past is going to be revealed!

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 11: Lost Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 11: Lost Eye**

**Normal POV**

Kuroui raised her left arm pointing her sword at Hysteria.

"Don't hold back on me"

"I won't" she assured her eyes turning gold, Kuroui followed in suit.

Then the two warriors were a blur. The clash of metal against metal was heard and dust was thrown up everywhere. It was a battle that could not be followed by eyes. Their comrades gawked at them - or would have if they hadn't had their own opponents, but they felt the amazing Yoki all the same.

Alicia, Beth, Galatea, and Kayla faced their opponent who looked mildly bored "4 warriors? How dull" she sighed

"That's just like you Roxanne" Kayla commented drawing her blade.

The named warrior raised her eyebrow and Kayla's comrades looked at her questioningly.

"Roxanne of Love and Hate, Number One of the fourth generation succeeding Cassandra the Dust Eater," she indicated to the named warrior who was locked in battle with Miria's team "of the same generation."

"May I ask how you know of me?" Roxanne smiled.

"Does it matter" Kayla simply replied

"Of course not, you four will be dead soon" Roxanne grinned darkly

"I wonder who's going to be the dead one" Kayla raised her sword "Galatea, Alicia, Beth don't underestimate her"

The three warriors nodded and got ready to engage battle with Roxanne.

Over by Miria's group Cassandra was having a hard time. She already had several injuries though they were minor. Cassandra facing four at once was troublesome and stayed on defense. Miria Phantomed behind her and Cassandra whirled around blocking the slash.

"Miata!" Miria yelled.

Cassandra jumped back as Miata crashed her Claymore into the ground where she stood moments ago. Rachel and Audrey came at her from both sides. Cassandra blocked Audrey and did a back kick into Rachel's gut. It was going to be a difficult battle.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the same time<span>_

Helen jumped away dodging an attack from the Awakened One. Veronica and Dietrich came behind the Awakened One and sliced its head off. Renee and Anastasia were working together on another Awakened Being. Helen saw one head in their direction and ran towards it. Stretching her arm out she stabbed into its leg causing it to fall. Then she pulled her arm back and as she neared she twisted her arm and drilled its neck severing the head and landed with her back to Anastasia and Renee.

"How many of these guys are left?" Helen grumbled

"Roughly, seven" the former Number Six said although the question was rhetorical.

"Tch, what a pain" Helen growled before jumping away and attacking another Awakened One.

"How are they faring" Dietrich asked appearing beside Renee in battle.

"Each of the Number Ones have four warriors against them except one, your friend Kuroui seems to be fighting alone" Renee replied

"What?" Dietrich's eyes bulged. Veronica who was nearby and heard Renee faltered, thankfully Anastasia covered her.

"Are you flippin' serious?" Helen shouted over her shoulder back at Renee

"Yes, that seems to be the way it is"

"What the hell is she thinking?" Helen growled. She would have asked Renee more but more enemies appeared and the warriors could no longer spare the room to talk.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the same time - South of Organization<span>_

The warriors sat around leaning against their Claymores and trees in silent worry.

"Nina" a warrior named Nike spoke up "Can you sense them?"

"Just barely" the former Number Nine sighed "I sense five warriors along the paths fighting Awakened Beings. Twelve locked in combat back at the Organization."

"Awakened Beings?" A warrior asked

"Yes I don't know how they're this close to headquarters but they are definitely Awakened Ones"

"Let's go then" a warrior stood "We should go help them"

"They might need assistance" Nike said. Many warriors stood up

"W-wait" Clarice stuttered "Kuroui told us to stay here"

Nina knew this was also not a good idea "you need to all stay here." She said

"We are going" Nike growled "It's bad enough we're not able to assist the others" with that she turned around. Before she even took a step a new voice interrupted.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." All the warriors turned to see Sophia and Yuma appear with the trainees behind them.

"If Kuroui told you guys to come here then you will stay here" Sophia crossed her arms. Yuma occupied with helping the trainees calm down and check if any had injuries did not join the argument.

"Make us" Nike taunted

"Nike!" Nina warned

Sophia grinned slightly "I'll have you know, I used to be Number Three"

"And what does that matter to us?" Nike glared

"Nike, stop being rash!" Nina spoke up "Just do as they say"

"Why do I even have to listen to these warriors anyway?"

"They saved our lives and are also Miria's comrades"

"Miria's comrades" she emphasized 'comrades' "Last time I checked we were following Miria" she stressed the warriors name.

"That does change the fact we're all on the same side" Nina argued

"Whatever" Nike waved her off "anyone that wants to come with me come" Before she took a step she found her face in the dirt

"Listen up" Sophia called the warriors attention - though she already had it "**None** of you are going anywhere. Our leaders sent you here and you will remain here. Anyone who has a problem with that will consult with **me**" she growled the last three words. "Any objections?" The warriors and trainees who were now intimidated by Sophia - minus Yuma and Clarice - all shook their heads. "Good" Sophia removed her foot off Nike's head and looked down at the woman. "Do **you** have a problem with that?"

Nike shook her head in fear. Sophia had slammed her face into the dirt and pinned her head down with her feet in an instant. Nike didn't even sense let alone see her move.

"Glad we've come to an agreement." Sophia then raised her head again "The trainees have joined us and seeing how weak they are if trouble comes they'll be in danger. I want a warrior to pair up with a trainee and we'll see what happens from there" the warriors all did as told without hesitation.

Sophia smirked a little feeling in command. Then she frowned and looked to the sky thinking '_What would you have done, Noel?'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside the Organization<span>_

Irene slashed her sword quickly through the air throwing off the blood on her sword. The men had all been killed quickly and swiftly.

"Does you sense any other warriors or trainees?" She asked Tabitha.

"I sense Deneve, Undine, Cynthia and Jean two floors below us and a faint Yoki in the command room. She seems to be dying" tabitha scrunched her eyes.

"Most likely Number Ten Rafutera" Flora commented

"What are we going to do?" Tabitha asked her new capitan.

Irene hesitated. "It not our job to infiltrate the Org." Rina spoke up "that's Deneve's team's job"

"But they only have four warriors and they are busy by the looks of it" Clare added

"Which amongst them is Cynthia, the only one that can heal" Irene sighed

"I thought you could as well" Clare raised an eyebrow at her mother-figure's best friend.

"I can but weakly, not enough to save someone who is dying. And certainly not to Cynthia's extent" Irene told her.

"So what are we going to do?" Flora asked

Irene thought about it but her train of thought was interupped by Rina once again.

"How bout you four go finish the job of taking care of the outer buildings and I'll go down to get Cynthia to heal Number Ten?" Rina suggested

The whole team blinked at her. "What?" She asked not understanding the looks they gave her.

"Wow, you actually suggested something sensible for once" Clare was the first to speak. Rina swung a hand attempting to slap the back of Clare's head playfully but the warrior ducked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Rina said sarcastically

"That's not such a bad idea" Irene remarked "we'll go with it"

"Great, so while I find Cynthia to heal Rafutera, you four go ramapge on the outer buildings." Rina grinned

"I wonder who's the one that's going to go on a rampage." Tabitha mumbled

"You know me too well" Rina winked then laughed. With a wave she used her incredible speed to head through the halls - or rather that's what would have happened if she had been looking ahead - she gave a wave looking back as she started to run off when she turned back around it was too late. She was going to fast and even if she did stop her momentum would keep her going, her eyes widened and she was barely able to mouth 'Oh shit' before running straight into a wall.

She went so fast that when her body slammed into the wall she didn't just slam into it, she **broke it**. She smashed into the wall and it collasped forwards. With a little shriek she tumbled forward into the hall landing face first.

Tabitha slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Flora looked away grinning and Irene face-palmed. Clare was trying very hard not to smile and was failing. With a sigh Irene walked over to the new hole in the wall and looked down at Rina who picked herself off the ground and was brushing the dust off her clothes and was blushing.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Rina nodded not meeting her gaze. "Let's try that again shall we? And when you go looking for Cynthia, next time try the door" Irene said with a grin. The other three burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p><em>2 floors below<em>

"Drill it again, Jean!" Undine yelled

"It's not a technique I can use multiple times" Jean winced. She had already drilled the thick door twice. It had done some damage but it wasn't enough.

"Just do it once more!"

"I'm telling you that I can't" Jean sighed

Undine let out a growl of frustration and glared at the door as if staring at it could destroy it. Deneve however remained calm and was thinking throughly.

"So what now?" Undine threw up her hands

"Undine-taichou, please calm down" Cynthia asked quietly as she healed Jean's arm.

"How can I keep calm while were stuck in a friggin' room with no way out!" Undine snapped

"Undine, calm down and shut up" Deneve said observing the door.

"Give me one good reason I should!"

"Considering this room is completly surrounded by concrete and the door is shut tight, also made of concrete, taking in the fact there are bodies here and that they haven't decomposed, it means this room is air tight." She paused "and that means we have a limited supply of air"

Undine shut her mouth immeditaly with an experssion of horror. Cynthia was looking wide-eyed at Deneve and Jean scowled.

"Cynthia, heal Jean's arm so we can get out of here" she said quietly. Cynthia nodded and turned all her focus to Jean who was the only one capable of getting them out of here as the seconds ticked by and the air slowly got thinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroui POV<strong>

She dodged with percison as Hysteria's sword whistled past her face. She leaned forward swiping with her left arm. Hysteria flashed her Yoki and slipped past Kuroui but her attack did not make contact. Without turning Kuroui stabbed backwards at Hysteria. The warrior met the stab with the flat of her blade. Kuroui whipped around slicing left and forward. Hysteria gracefully spun out of the way.

"You've improved a lot" Kuroui commented

Hysteria said nothing and charged. Kuroui met her eyes and she saw anger, and hurt behind them. She parried Hysteria's attacks one after another, waiting. She saw that after a slash left, for a moment Hysteria's right side was vulnerable. Using the chance, she slashed at Hysteria's right, drawing blood. A growl escaped the revived warrior's lips and she jumped back.

"Are you still angry at me?" Kuroui asked tonelessly

Hysteria simply glared at her and raised her sword.

"Is there no way to convince you not to fight with me?" Kuroui asked "That this battle is pointless?"

Hysteria tightened her grip on her sword and ran at her. Kuroui sighed and swung her left arm in wide arc making Hysteria slid to a stop mere centimetres from the edge of the blade. Kuroui leaned forward and slashed left with her blade with connected with Hysteria's

"Ha!" Kuroui turned and saw Rachel above her. The warrior aimed to slam Hysteria into the ground. Having her sword locked with Kuroui's Hysteria could not move. Just as Rachel came down Kuroui pulled back her sword and tackled Hysteria out of the way. Rachel's sword slammed into the ground where Hysteria had stood seconds ago.

"What the hell Kuroui?" Rachel growled

"This is my battle, go back to your own" Kuroui came face to face with the warrior as Rachel stood. Being shorter, Kuroui had to look up at Rachel but she didn't care.

"What the hell? I was trying to help, if you hadn't tackled her she'd be-"

"Go back to your own battle" Kuroui growled in a dangerous tone. Her eyes – or rather eye- darkened. Rachel had a look of surprised mingled with slight fear on her face. Wordlessly she nodded and turned around running back to her group.

"Why?" Kuroui turned back to Hysteria who was staring at her

"I don't want anyone interfering with this battle" Kuroui simply said. "And besides, that attack was similar to that time"

"That time...?" Hysteria furrowed her eyebrows but after a moment her eyes widened.

"I still remember it as clear as day" Kuroui said touching the scar over her left eye.

"_Number Thirty-two" Kuroui stopped walking and turned around to the handler._

"_Yes?"_

"_Your help is needed" Kuroui simply raised an eyebrow "A trainee has escaped and is free. Since you have very recently got your Number the task of retrieving the run-away will be handed to you."_

_Kuroui nodded. "Any clue which direction she ran?"_

"_South"_

_Kuroui nodded once more and made her way out of the Organization. She walked at a normal pace through the southern forest. The trainee had left obvious footprints in the damp dirt and Kuroui followed them easily. After a few minutes of walking she came to a river. A young girl was crouched with her back to Kuroui. Kuroui sighed and the girl turned around wide-eyed._

"_W-who are you?" the girl asked_

"_I am here to bring you back to the Organization"_

"_No!" the girl vigorously shook her head "I don't want to"_

"_You don't have choice" Kuroui said emotionlessly stepping forward._

"_No! They'll just make us go through those painful training sessions again!"_

"_Listen, I don't know nor care why you are out here. I am simply here to bring you back"_

"_But-!" the girl didn't finish her sentence. A growl ripped through the air and Kuroui saw a large Yoma jump above the trainee. Without thinking Kuroui ran forward and tackled the girl out of the way. The Yoma landed where they had been standing a moment ago. It was unfazed and quickly whipped around lashing out with its hand and shooting out fingers. The girl screamed and still in mid-air from the tackle Kuroui could do little. Accessing her Yoki powers she unsheathed her sword and stabbed in into the ground to swing out of the way. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Hanging horizontally in mid-air, many of the Yoma's fingers didn't connect but two did. The first stabbed into Kuroui's right shoulder and the other over her face. The finger cut into Kuroui's flesh about a thumbs length from her left ear and went over her left eye and just above her left eyebrow. Kuroui grunted as she landed and switched her blade to her left hand since she could no longer use her right arm properly. She lunged forward and in one swift motion severed the Yoma's head. She flicked the blood of her sword and sheathed it._

"_Are you okay?" came the whimper from behind her. Kuroui turned to look at the girl with her remaining eye. "Your eye!" the girl gasped_

"_It's nothing"_

"_It's not nothing!" the girl ran up to her, the top of her head met Kuroui's nose. "Heal it!" Kuroui sighed accessing her Yoki powers closing the wound_

"_My wounds are closed but my eye is damaged to the extent that it isn't gone so I can't regenerate it but bad enough I can't see. Also I'm a offensive type and new, I cannot heal properly so my eye will probably never open again and a scar will remain" Kuroui said calmly_

"_No..." Kuroui saw guilt in the girl's eyes._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm fine; I was careless and let my guard down. This is my fault" The girl opened her mouth but Kuroui interrupted her. "Let's go back" Kuroui turned around. She ripped a piece of her cape off and wiped off the blood on her face._

"_Thank you" the quiet voice came behind her._

"_There's no need for thanks" Kuroui said simply. She heard quick footsteps and soon the girl was walking by her side_

"_What is your name?" the girl asked_

"_Kuroui, Number Thirty-two"_

"_Nice to meet you" the girl smiled brightly "I'm Hysteria. I hope we can become good friends." She ran in front of Kuroui and turned to face her with an outstretched hand. Kuroui looked at the girl for a moment. She could sense great potential in the girl and she didn't seem like a bad kid. Kuroui let a tiny smile grace her lips as she shook the girl's hand._

"_Likewise"_

Kuroui blinked. The memory was indeed clear as day. She almost smiled remembering that when she had returned Rina, Shin and Kayla had gone crazy about her losing her eye. Her right shoulder was also injured enough that Kuroui could no longer use it properly. From then on, Kuroui had learned to sense Yoki well to make up for her lost eye and wield her sword in her left hand.

"Are you going to persist on fighting me?" Kuroui asked

In response Hysteria raised her blade.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11!<p>

Sorry I could only get one chapter up this weekend!

Hope you like it!

Review Please!


	13. Chapter 12: One Battle Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3rd person****n**

**Home**

**Chapter 1****2: One Battle Over **

**Deneve POV**

She watched as Jean drilled her arm into the concrete door for the fourth time. As light poured into the dark room where they could barely see they all let out a sigh of relief.

"It's small but now we can chip at the door" Cynthia said as she examined the small hole the size of a golf ball.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Undine exclaimed drawing her sword. "Let's bust out of here"

"Huh, what's this?" A female voice rang from outside the room. Undine cursed quietly and the warriors put their backs to the wall.

"What is a warrior doing here? Is she on our side?" Jean quietly wondered out loud

"If she's an enemy she might warn the handlers and we will have failed our mission" Deneve said through clenched teeth

Then light stopped streaming in from the hole as Deneve saw a silver eye peer through.

"Ah so that's what it is" the muffled voice said.

_Shit! Have we been found out?_ Deneve looked to Jean and pointed at her arm indicating Jean should spin her arm. If the warrior went to alert the handlers they would need to get out fast and take care of her. The four trapped warriors tensed as light once again streamed through the hole and the sound of the handle being turned echoed through the room. The warriors drew their swords.

The door opened and- "Oi, Deneve, Undine, Jean, Cynthia! You're in there right?" A familiar face popped through the door.

Deneve let out a sigh of relief sheathing her sword. "Rina what are you doing here?"

"Ah well I need Cynthia" Rina grinned stepping back as the warriors exited the room.

"For what?" Jean asked

"Well Number Ten seems to be dying in the mission room so I wanted to borrow Cynthia so we could heal her."

"What? Do you know how ridiculous that is?" Undine crossed her arms.

"Y'know Undine you aren't that intimidating now that you don't have your muscles"

"What?" Undine growled

Deneve stepped in before the situation took a bad turn. "I understand what you're saying but what are we going to do about the handlers?" Deneve asked

"Well you won't have to worry about them anymore" Rina said casually

"What do you mean?" Undine questioned

Rina simply waved her hand. "I need Cynthia!"

"Just be careful. If anything happened to you guys it'll be on MY head" Deneve sighed giving in.

"Don't worry" Rina winked "I'll make sure Cynthia is safe and sound"

"Now I'm worried" Undine whispered almost in inaudibly but they all heard it all the same.

"Just-" Deneve paused choosing her words "Come back safe" Cynthia smiled in her gentle way and Rina nodded with a smile. "We'll meet you in the mission room"

The two nodded and they began to run down the hall. Rina suddenly stopped and turned around to shout something. "You'd make a good captain Deneve!" Then turned around and disappeared behind a corner. Deneve blinked her usual cold visage momentarily showed surprise.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Undine. "We should be moving" the former Number Eleven said. "We still have the floor above us then the main floor"

"It's busier up there so we have to kill the handlers and seal the doors to the main ground first." Deneve nodded

Jean couldn't help but sigh "I wish we had more people"

"Actually you don't need to worry about the handlers" A small voice asked. The team whirled around immediately drawing their swords to the unknown voice. They were shocked to find their swords pointed at a pair of twins.

Deneve's eyes widened immediately recognizing the twins. "You two are Alicia's and Beth's successors"

"We have often been referred to as that" one of the twins replied.

"I suppose Rina-san did not tell you about us" the warriors nodded. "Well on our way here, we took care of all the handlers on the floor above this one."

Deneve raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Irene send you and the trainees to the forest?"

"Yes but we turned around because we wanted to help" one of them answered

"Is that so?" Undine crossed her arms

20 Minutes Ago

_"Hehe" Rina scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She heard a sound from the hall leading to the room and drew her sword. The others did the same. Footsteps echoed through the silent building. The warriors tightened their grips on their swords as a figure began to emerge. The five warriors visibly relaxed when the twin trainees stepped into view._

_"What are you doing here?" Tabitha asked lowering her sword._

_"The single digits assigned us the job of backing up the other trainees" one began_

_"Your comrades are taking care of that so we decided that we would help you" the second ended._

_The others looked to Irene for her approval but before she could speak, Rina did instead. "Sure! Come with me!"_

_"You do know Irene is the captain here right?" Flora said sarcastically_

_Rina just rolled her eyes. "Yea yea yea. So Irene can they come?" Rina turned to her captain._

_"Well..."_

_"If I take Cynthia, Deneve might need help with only three warriors." Rina tried to convince Irene_

_"That's true" Irene cupped her chin. Thinking for several moments before nodding._

_"Yes!" Rina fist pumped causing the other warriors to smile. No matter the circumstances Rina managed to keep her comrades light-hearted and calm. "So when I get Cynthia you two assist Deneve, alright?" She addressed the twins_

_They both nodded. "Off we go then" Rina indicated for the twins to follow her. Halfway down the hall she turned and looked back at her comrades. "After we're all finished, meet up and assist Miria!" She called out. Irene nodded "And...! When we all go back together let's throw a party!"_

_Her comrades gave her startled and blank stares. She smiled brightly and waved before turning around and running off, leaving the others slightly startled as they went to take care of the outer buildings._

_As Rina and the twins descended they killed all the handlers on the floor before heading down._

_Present_

"So that's what happened..." Deneve sighed. Rina was really an air-head at times.

"We should get moving and start destroying all the labs" Jean informed.

Deneve concurred and the three warriors along with the two trainees ascended to the next level to dispose of the laboratories.

* * *

><p><strong>Irene POV<strong>

As Clare and Tabitha destroyed the twelfth room Irene gazed around the compound. There were at least thirty or so large rooms and small buildings left. A small sigh escaped her lips as she wondered how long it would take to destroy them all.

_"When we all go back together let's throw a party!" _

That's what Rina had said but... Irene wasn't exactly the social type, or one for parties for that matter.

"All together huh?" She said quietly out loud staring up at the sky. Just how many? How many of them would live to see this 'party'. Teresa's and Noel's faces flashed across her mind and she clenched her eyes shut tightly.

"Irene-senpai?" Hearing the soft call of her name Irene turned to Flora who was looking at her worried.

Irene shook her head and smiled gently at Flora. "I'm fine" Flora nodded but her facial expression showed she didn't agree.

"Wait!" Tabitha suddenly cried out. Irene turned to see Tabitha who had stopped Clare from destroying a door.

"What's wrong?" Clare gave Tabitha a puzzled glance.

"Something... Something's in there" Tabitha's voice shook. Irene noticed her hand which was on Clare's shoulder trembled.

"What do you mean something?" Irene asked approaching

"I-I don't know... I- I just sense something dangerous in-in there" Tabitha stuttered

"Can you sense any Yoki?" Irene asked

Tabitha shook her head "It-I can sense only the tiniest bit of Yoki but..."

"But?" Clare probed

"But... E-even though it's s-so small... It feels so dangerous" Tabitha trembled slightly.

Flora wrapped her left arm around Tabitha's shoulders, hoping it would give her comfort. Tabitha closed her eyes and hugged herself, slightly leaning against Flora.

"Irene, what do we do?" Clare asked

"... Tabitha... Do you know if it's something we can defeat?" The warrior shook her head trembling slightly again. "Forget this building for now" Irene decided "We'll take care of this after."

Clare and Flora nodded in agreement and Tabitha let out a sigh.

* * *

><p><em><span>Elsewhere<span>_

**Helen POV**

"Veronica!" Helen jumped toward her friend blocking an attack from an Awakened One.

Helen and Dietrich were fighting alongside each other while Renee and Anastasia were paired up. Veronica had been with Helen but as the number of Awakened Ones increased they got separated.

Helen jumped past a smaller Awakened One slashing its neck in the process. She then landed on the shoulders of the Awakened One who stood over a wounded Veronica. She drilled her arm right into the Awakened Being's head instantly killing it. As its body collapsed Dietrich picked up Veronica and moved to the outskirts of the battle, Renee, Anastasia and Helen all following and covering her.

"Are you okay?" Helen asked looking down at Veronica as Dietrich set her down.

"It's not that big of a wound, I'll be able to heal myself" Veronica assured. There was a slash across Veronica's right arm and a stab wound in her left leg. Helen nodded knowing that Veronica was a defensive type.

"We'll cover you 'til you're done healing" Helen told Veronica over her shoulder.

Veronica nodded and focused her Yoki on repairing her wounds. Helen turned her attention to the remaining Awakened Ones. She counted about eighteen of them.

"Renee!" She called "Do you sense any other Awakened Ones?"

"No! I think this is the last group" Renee yelled back at her

"Then I guess there's no holding back" she said under her breath. Helen shut her eyes and began to pour out her Yoki. Five percent, ten percent, twenty percent, thirty percent. She stopped there as her face distorted.

She then lunged forward attacking two Awakened Ones at once. She stabbed her sword right through the center of one head killing it and didn't stop. She twisted her sword sideways extending her arm, slashing through the side of the dead Awakened's head and across the neck fully severing the head of the Awakened One which she had cut before.

Flipping backwards using the Awakened One as leverage, she rocketed over top of another Awakened One. As she fell she twisted her arm and at the right moment she released it, drilling into the crown of the Awakened Being. She shredded its head to pieces and some of its torso as well. In mid-air a flying Awakened One charged down at Helen. She waited and as the Awakened one shot out tendrils from its fingers, she blocked the attacks. She flipped her feet stomping hard on the ground and launching herself back into the air at the flying Awakened One.

Stabbing into its torso, she used the force of her jump to rotate herself over the Awakened One so that the Awakened One's back was facing the ground and Helen was over on top of it. Pulling her sword out she raised it over her head and brought it down slicing and splitting its head. She jumped off just as its body slammed into the ground creating a small crater.

She looked over her shoulder to see Veronica standing. She landed beside her friend throwing up a little dust.

"All healed?"

"Yea" Veronica stretched at bit.

Helen surveyed the battle and counted the number of Awakened Ones again. Helen had killed four while Renee, Dietrich and Anastasia together had taken out six. With ten gone there were only eight left. Veronica let out thirty percent of her Yoki as well. Renee was over ten percent but under thirty, while both Dietrich and Anastasia were around thirty.

Within fifteen minutes the Awakened Ones had been disposed of.

"Where should we go now?" Veronica asked.

"I plan to return to the main battle" Renee informed

"That's not such a good idea" Dietrich warned

"What?"

"Currently the weakest one in that battle is Rachel Number Five. The difference between you and her is large enough, and if I'm not mistake, Rachel is currently having trouble in that battle"

"Well yes she is but-" Renee began but Dietrich cut her off.

"If you go you'll only make it harder"

"Dietrich" Veronica hissed

"It's the truth" Dietrich merely said

"Even so..." Anastasia in putted

"No, she's right" Renee sighed

"So what should we do then?" Veronica sighed

"Well I'm ganna go join Irene's group and destroy some buildings!" Helen cracked her knuckles. The others smiled slightly.

"I think I'll join up with Deneve's group for now." Veronica decided

"I'm going with you Helen" Dietrich added. Helen then turned to Renee and Anastasia.

"So are you guys comin' with me and Dietrich to destroy some outer buildings, with Cynthia to Deneve inside the Org. to kill the handlers and take care of the labs or are you goin' to meet up with the rest of the warriors in the southern forest?"

"I think I'll go meet up with Nina" Anastasia said

"Same here I guess" Renee shrugged

"You can sense their Yoki so you should be able to find them" Dietrich spoke to Renee just as they were about to leave. Renee nodded and Helen, Veronica and Dietrich ran off intending to go to the back of the Organization where the outer buildings were.

After minutes of running they came to their destination. A part of the wall leading inside the Organization had been broken down and in the distance were four figures. They were destroying a building and Helen couldn't make out who they were.

"Alright!" Helen shouted enthusiastically "Let's bust up some buildings!"

Veronica shook her head and said that she would go to the four comrades they saw and ask if they knew where Deneve was. As Helen drew her sword with a grin, Dietrich sighed and mumbled something under her breath.

Helen walked over to a rather large room with no windows. The reason the other four didn't destroy this room even though they destroyed the others was a mystery to her. She twisted up her arm aiming for the door.

She drilled her arm blowing a giant hole in the door just as a voice screamed out

"NO! STOP HELEN!" But she couldn't.

When the dust settled Helen found herself staring into two glowing gold eyes.

That was the last thing she saw before her world turned black.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12!<p>

I love leaving you guys with cliffys :)

Sorry it's short. I've been pretty busy and I don't know when the next update will be. I planned to finish this stroy by the end of summer but I don't know if that is possible anymore.

Review Please!


	14. Chapter 13: Hidden Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3rd person**

**Home**

**Chapter13: Hidden Monster**

**Sophia POV**

Sophia stood against a tree surveying the warriors and trainees before her. Most of the warriors were uninjured with the exception of one warrior whose right arm had been severed. Thankfully she was able to regenerate it. The trainees were unsettled and nervous. They huddled together in small groups and their eyes darted around as if expecting danger.

Yuma and Clarice were able to reassure them somewhat so they weren't as paranoid and worried. Some of the warriors looked angry, others worried. The warrior Nike which Sophia had pinned down was wary of her and tried to avoid eye contact. Sophia had begun to talk with Number Nine Nina when there was an explosion of Yoki. Every single person froze wide eyed.

The Yoki was almost as large as an Abyssal One and it was filled with such hatred, power, anger and malice that many warriors collapsed on their knees. After the brief explosion the power of the Yoki went down somewhat. It was large enough that they could still sense it in the distance but not feel its magnitude. Almost all the warriors were shaken up and Sophia and Nina darted about calming them down.

The whole time, Sophia thought of where the Yoki had come from. It had been where the outer buildings lie. Where her team was. After not too long Renee and Anastasia showed up also quite shaken, but they were able to help Nina and Yuma with calming down the warriors and trainees.

After seeing Renee and Anastasia help out Sophia told them she needed to return to her group. Despite the protests, Sophia still ran off. She knew the others wouldn't follow because the lower warriors and trainees still needed assistance. As she headed toward the outer buildings and the malicious Yoki she could only think _'Please be okay everyone'_

* * *

><p><strong>Irene POV<strong>

Tabitha suddenly whirled around and let out a gasp. Irene also turned to see Helen standing in front of the room that Tabitha had sensed something in.

With all her might Tabitha screamed "NO! STOP HELEN!"

But it was too late. Helen had already set her arm into motion. It was visible Helen was trying to pull back but her momentum kept her going. As her Claymore drilled into the door she created a large whole. The four warriors were stiff with worry and fear. Veronica and Dietrich were watching Helen with furrowed eyebrows. They must have heard Tabitha's warning but didn't understand why she had called out.

When the dust settled Helen had an expression of something that could come across as confused and worried. Before anyone could do anything, a large black tendril hit Helen so hard she flew back making a whistling sound in the air. Her body hit one of the remaining buildings near Irene's group but it didn't stop there. Helen crashed right into the building and out the other side and into yet another building! The first room she crashed into caved in on itself, while Helen had not broken through the second room there was a large crater where she had hit the wall.

"HELEN!" Veronica shrieked as her comrade fell to the ground, limp.

No one could make a move as a roar pierced the air so loud Irene's ears hurt. Next came the shock wave of Yoki. Irene was frozen as the Yoki which rivalled maybe even an Abyssal One was unleashed. It was filled with so much hatred, malice and anger that Tabitha simply dropped to her knees. Irene's own knees were threatening to give out. Veronica was shaking in fear and Dietrich was frozen. Flora was staring wide-eyed her hands shaking so much she lost grip of her Claymore. Clare trembled and drew her Claymore gripping it tightly.

The room exploded open throwing debris and rock around. Veronica and Dietrich barely had time to dodge the projectiles. They ran over to Irene's group just as a figure emerged from the dust. Its head was shaped similarly to a Yoma's except the two horns which grew from both sides of its head pointing upwards. Its eyes were glowing gold and it had two small holes for a nose. Its mouth had razor sharp teeth and its teeth position could be compared to a great white sharks. It the body was also similar to that of a Yoma's but growing from its back were four wings with similar to a bat's but the veins inside could be seen pulsing.

Its torso had hair covering it and on its stomach was a mouth of considerable size with teeth of Yoma. Its arms were long and had not one but two joints. One joint were the middle of its forearm would be if it had a single joint and one between its shoulder and elbow if it had a single joint. Protruding from these joints were small blades the length of ten centimetres (almost four inches). Its hands had razor sharp claws and its legs were large and muscular with no special trait. Its feet however had four toes in from with sharp claws and a claw protruding from the **back** of its foot. Though it wasn't very tall about 274 cm (9 feet). It was deadly enough.

"W-wh-what i-is that?" Veronica stumbled backwards landing on her behind.

The monster turned its eyes on them. Irene's leader skills kicked into gear.

"RUN!" She yelled. Just as the command escaped her lips the monster charged at them.

The six warriors scattered in different directions. Irene swiftly jumped back toward Helen's limp body and picked her up swinging her over her shoulder.

The beast's four wings extended from its back and shot out in different directions. They all managed to dodge and Irene ran over to Veronica

"Get out of here!" She shouted as she passed Helen's limp form over.

Veronica nodded "Be careful" were her parting words

Irene drew her sword turning to face the beast. The other four warriors were darting about dodging it and trying to find an opening. Tabitha was the farthest, supposedly trying to find a weak point in the beast. Looking at the monstrosity in front of her somewhere in her mind she knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat the monster with the people they had now. Her instincts automatically kicked in and she rushed over to Tabitha.

"Go get Alicia and Beth!" She told the younger warriors swiftly

She nodded in understanding and sped off. Hearing a roar Irene saw the monster trying to get to Tabitha. Irene moved as fast as she could trying to intercept the beast but the distance between her and it only grew while the distance grew smaller between Tabitha and the beast.

She shouted a warning hoping somehow the warrior would be able to save herself. "TABITHA! WATCH OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroui POV<strong>

She panted, regaining her breath standing a distance in front of Hysteria. Both former Number Ones had several injuries upon themselves.

Hysteria had a large gash across her left forearm and a minor cut on her right side. The deepest wound was in her right thigh. Her uniform once brand new was now tattered and covered in dirt.

Kuroui's black uniform was in a similar condition. She had a small cut on her left cheek and a shallow wound across her abdomen. She also had a deep wound in her right shoulder.

"Your technique really has gotten better since I last saw you" Kuroui commented

"Hmp, I died four years after you 'died'" Hysteria huffed "There's no way I wouldn't have improved"

"I suppose I should have anticipated that" Kuroui let a smile come on her face. "But I guess I got used to holding your hand and leading you so much I wasn't sure you could manage on your own"

Hysteria narrowed her eyes and growled "Well then you've underestimated me"

The smile remained on Kuroui's face "Then you don't deny I had to hold your hand and lead you?"

The revived Number One blinked twice before the faintest blush appeared on her cheeks. "I was inexperienced and young" she mumbled

Kuroui allowed her smile to widen ever so slightly

_"Number Twenty" Kuroui turned around hearing her Number. She had just finished a mass Yoma Hunt with Rina, Shina and Kayla who were Numbers Twenty-two, Twenty-three and Twenty- seven in that order. The town had become a Yoma nest and the four of them known for their cooperation were chosen to work together._

_"Yes?" Kuroui asked_

_"You've been given a new assignment and are to return to Staff." The handler informed_

_"Huh? Staff? Why don't you just tell her here?" Rina asked swinging an arm over her twin, Shina's shoulders._

_"That is none of your concern" the handler simply replied_

_"But-" she began only to be cut off by Shina_

_"Hmm a mission inside Staff? How rare and interesting"_

_"Can't you tell us what she's ganna do?" Rina asked_

_"No and you three all have missions as well"_

_"But-" Rina was cut of once again but this time by Kayla._

_"Rina enough" she sighed_

_"You're interested too though aren't you" Shina asked_

_"Yea, come on" Rina whined_

_"I don't want to hear anymore out of you two. Got it?" _

_The twins sighed in defeat. Kayla was lower ranking than them and technically couldn't order them around but being their elder sister they listened to her. It was ironic really._

_Kuroui let a small chuckle out and Rina immediately turned on her._

_"Ah! She laughed the world's going to end!" Rina said dramatically._

_Kuroui swiped out her leg catching the back of Rina's leg causing her to fall back and land flat on her back._

_"Ouch" she groaned_

_Shina and Kayla laughed and a smile appeared on Kuroui's face._

_"Well I'm heading off" Kuroui said with a wave._

_"Aw come on. So soon?" Rina whined sitting up_

_"It's best if she goes as soon as possible" in all the fun, they had forgotten the handler._

_"I understand" Kuroui said_

_"Awww" Rina whined. She jumped to her feet and almost tackled Kuroui into a hug. "Ganna miss ya"_

_"I know" Kuroui sighed "Now get off"_

_Rina pouted and stuck a tongue out as she released Kuroui. _

_"Actually" the handler spoke up "Number Twenty-seven is going with you"_

_This got Rina and Shina to shout "What?"_

_"Get moving" was all the handler said_

_After a hand shake with Shina and the twins fretting about Kayla who assured them they would see each other soon, they left._

_Several days later when they arrived in Staff they found out that they were to take an apprentice for three months and train her. Also they were not the only ones but there were three others as well. _

_"I don't see the point in this" one of the warriors sighed_

_"Think of it as a qualification for a Single Digit" one handler responded._

_This got Kuroui's eyebrows to rise, though she really did not care for ranks. The five warriors were led to the training room where many trainees were sparring._

_"Chose one carefully. I'll be back in ten minutes" with that their escort left._

_"I really don't wanna do this" Kayla sighed_

_"You aren't the only one" one of the others mumbled._

_Kuroui paid no attention as the warriors began a conversation. Her eyes scanned the large room carefully examining each trainee. She planned to pick the one that looked like she could handle hard training. That thought however, came to a halt when she saw a familiar face she had seen for the first time five months ago. She smirked slightly but it was gone as soon as it came. She walked over to the trainee who was still engrossed in her training and did not notice Kuroui. Walking behind her, Kuroui observed as she attempted a downward slash._

_The trainee's slash was in accurate and armature. Her blade wobbled as she sliced through the air because her grip wasn't well and her slash was not done in a fluid motion. Silently as the trainee prepared to slash again, Kuroui walked right up to her and put her own hands over the trainee's. The girl whipped her head to the side and her eyes widened seeing Kuroui. _

_"Hey there, Hysteria" she said softly_

_"Kuroui-san!" The girl smiled_

_"Your hands aren't positioned right" Kuroui said moving her hands so Hysteria was holding the sword steadily. "Don't hesitate when you swing" she stepped back._

_Hysteria raised her blade and brought it down in a swift motion. It clanged into the floor but it was still better than before._

_"Your stance needs a bit of a tune up too" Kuroui said thoughtfully_

_"Ne, what are you doing here?" Hysteria asked_

_"I'm going to make you my apprentice"_

_"W-what?" Hysteria's eyes bulged_

_"Maybe I should go through some test to see her level" Kuroui muttered absently_

_"Really?"_

_Kuroui looked at Hysteria raising and eyebrow. "Really what?"_

_"I-I can be your apprentice?"_

_Kuroui nodded. "Come with me" she jerked her head motioning for Hysteria to follow_

_They walked to the entrance where two of the other warriors stood with their apprentices. Several minutes later the handler came back._

_"Now that you have chosen your apprentices I shall explain what will happen." He began "For three months you are to train your apprentice in any way possible. Sometimes we will assign you missions where you must bring your apprentice along. At the end of the three months your apprentices will face each other in combat and we will so who is the strongest. Each team has already been assigned a room amongst the outer buildings; your symbols will be on the doors."_

_"Will we still be assigned regular missions?" Kuroui asked_

_"Yes but few. Any more questions?" No one spoke "Then let the training commence"_

"Three months" Kuroui sighed

"Yes and in that time I thought we created a bond" Hysteria glared "But I guess I was wrong" she whispered

"Hysteria, listen to me please"

"No! I will not be influenced by your lies!" The warrior shook her head

"Listen to my explanation!"

Hysteria shook her head again. "You abandoned me and betrayed Staff, that's all there is to it" she said in a now toneless voice

"Hysteria, I didn't abandon you! Yes I was going against Staff but-"

"No! Shut up I don't want to hear your lies!"

"Hysteria..." A pained expression appeared on Kuroui's usual expressionless visage. It lasted for a few seconds before she closed her eyes - or eye - "I guess I'll have to force you to listen" she sighed quietly. She opened her eye and swung her sword in an upward arc. Her Claymore crashed against Hysteria's who had resumed her attack.

They both faltered though as the explosion of Yoki interrupted them. All the warriors froze and turned their heads in the direction which the Yoki had come from. However, Miata being who she was had not stopped at the explosion of Yoki. Unfazed and seeing a chance she was able to come up behind Roxanne and stab through her back. Surprise flashed across her face and Kayla's team seeing the chance jumped at her. In a matter of seconds Roxanne was dead. Hysteria and Cassandra aware of what happened got into battle position once more.

"Kayla! Go to Irene!" Kuroui managed to shout just as Hysteria began to attack again. She saw Kayla and her team speed off towards the outer buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>Irene POV<strong>

Tabitha looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened seeing the beast. With a roar the beast lunged. Everything turned into slow motion.

Tabitha's fearful gaze.

The beast mouth open in a roar. Its arm stretched out aiming for Tabitha.

The distant yell of Dietrich and her own voice.

Irene taking a slow leap forward.

The beast's arm nearing.

Irene yelled with all her might, hoping...

hoping for a miracle.

As crimson blood was shed. It splattered everywhere

The ground

The broken remains of buildings

The beast

Tabitha

Small drops landed on Irene's face.

But Irene could only watch helplessly and with despair as she watched her friend fall to the ground.

As her friend fell wounded and drenched in her own blood with a gaping wound in her chest.

Irene could only scream...

As Clare fell.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13!<p>

Ohhh totally suspense filled cliff-hanger!

I love leaving you guys going "WTF! How can you stop there?"

So Roxanne is dead and if I didn't mention before I'll say it now. I do NOT like Roxanne at all. She seems... What's the word...? EVIL

So anyway I got this chapter done early but...

I'm going to be busy this week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in a week.

Or two *wink wink*

Review Please!


	15. Chapter 14: Wounded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter**** 14: Wounded**

**Kayla POV**

She sped off at a frightful speed with Alicia, Beth and Galatea hot on her heels. The overwhelming Yoki was pulsing madly. She heard a roar and knowing that her comrades were in danger made her speed up. Alicia and Beth were keeping up but Galatea was starting to fall behind. Noticing this she turned her head back to the twins.

"One of you carry Galatea!"

"What?" Galatea asked bewildered.

Without hesitation Beth slowed down to match Galatea's pace and swooped her up into her own arms.

"H-hey!" Galatea stuttered

"We don't have time" Kayla yelled. Even with Galatea Beth was still able to easily keep up with Kayla and Alicia. At the speed they were running they would reach the outer buildings in a few minutes. Unfortunately, Kayla wasn't a speed type and had to keep at this pace not to mention she was injured slightly and did not want to push her wounds.

As they neared they heard a rustle and Kayla immediately skid to a stop. Beth put Galatea down and they drew their swords. The rustling got louder and Kayla tensed up as a figure began to emerge. When Veronica blast out of the trees with a limp Helen in her arms Kayla took a step back as she slid to a stop in front of them.

"Veronica!"

"Kayla, you have to help Helen!" Veronica pleaded.

Kayla nodded and Veronica put Helen on the ground. Kayla's eyes flew wide when she inspected Helen's body.

"I-I don't believe this..."

"What's wrong?" Galatea asked leaning over Kayla's shoulder

"All... Almost all her bones are broken"

"What?" Galatea knelt down beside Helen and used her Yoki sensory skill and it was true. Most of Helen's bones were indeed broken.

"I'm staying here to heal Helen. Galatea, Beth, Alicia go on ahead. Send anyone injured this way" Kayla told them as she rest her hands on Helen's stomach and began to heal Helen. With a nod Galatea and the twins sped off.

"Will she be okay?" Veronica asked worried for her friend's condition

"Our bodies can take something like this, but she'll have to rest for a long time." Was all Kayla said as light blue Yoki gently began to swirl around her. Though Kayla was healing, her mind was elsewhere_ 'Please be okay, everyone'. _She pleaded

* * *

><p><strong>Deneve POV<strong>

She nearly crashed into Rina who came flying out of the mission room.

"Deneve!"

"I know" Deneve nodded. A quick glance in the room showed many of the handlers dead and some tied up. Rimuto and Daé were among them.

Cynthia walked into view with a warrior - supposedly Number Ten Rafutera - with her arm slung over Cynthia's shoulders.

"We'll take care of her" the twins said walking over to Cynthia and helping the warrior.

"Get away from here and go to the south forest and meet up with the others" Deneve commanded

"We know" the twins replied in unison

"You five should hurry" the injured warrior said "We'll take the handlers as well" she added standing straight and clutching her side.

"You're not fully recovered so don't overdo it" Cynthia warned

She nodded "Now go" she urged Cynthia

Deneve nodded and along with Rina, Undine and Jean they ran through the halls towards the outer buildings. A little while ago when Deneve's team had just finished destroying all the labs and were making their way to the main floor, the explosion of Yoki had ripped through the air. The warriors wasted no time running to the mission room to group up.

"There!" Rina shouted leading the team through a hall in a different direction than which the rest of the team had come. They flew through a room littered with dead handlers and screams and shouts began to be heard. They didn't slow and ran out through a smashed hole in a wall. They skid to a stop once outside.

Deneve's eyes widened seeing a monster like no other stab Clare through her chest.

"CLARE!" Came the many shouts and screams.

The monster dislodged its arm and threw back its head roaring. Tabitha dropped down beside Clare tears running down her face.

"Clare! Clare!" She cried

The monster stopped roaring and turned its gaze on Tabitha. Deneve didn't hesitate and launched forward drawing her two swords. She saw Rina at her side doing the same. Deneve's eyes turned gold as she charged at the monster. She slashed at its chest drawing blood and diverting its attention from Tabitha.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rina momentarily stop by Tabitha before slashing at the monster. Tabitha picked up Clare and ran towards Cynthia. Seeing they were out of range, Deneve didn't hold back and fought with all her force. Dietrich also joined Rina and her as well in the attack against the monster. Due to its normal sized body, the teams couldn't attack in a large group in fear of hurting one another. The others stood along the side lines, tense with worry.

The beast suddenly curled itself into a ball shape wrapping its arms around itself and began to spin, fast. Deneve had no choice but to jump back otherwise she'd have been minced by the protruding blades on the beast's joints, wings and feet. Dietrich and Rina also avoided the beast but didn't let their guard down, but this action gave it an opening. Without hesitating it launched itself at the rest of Deneve's team standing by the broken remains of the wall. Undine, Jean and Tabitha raised their swords. Rina used her speed to fly in the same direction coming to stand in front of the group facing the beast.

Before it reached them a blur appeared and crashed into the beast. It was a little dazed but quickly recovered lashing out at its attacker who blocked the swipe. Deneve was surprised to see Flora standing there as the dust settled. The monster charged at Flora and Deneve quickly jumped into action once again joining the attack along with Flora, Rina and Dietrich. The beast despite its size was faring all too well against the team. The beast and the warriors were in a dead lock for a while. When four blurs appeared Deneve stepped back to regain her breath as Sophia took her spot and Alicia and Beth took Flora's and Dietrich's. Rina kept fighting valiantly though.

The beast reared back and let out a roar filled with Yoki causing the warriors to be blown back and dust to be thrown up. Deneve shielded her eyes and to her dismay she heard a scream of pain. The beast roared loudly once more. She tried to look through the dust to no avail. She dimly heard someone shout but couldn't make out the words due to the wind howling in her ears. She could hear the clash of metal as the dust began to calm. Her eyes flew wide when she spotted Flora's bloody body on the ground. Dietrich was already starting to pick her up as Deneve rushed over. Silently she checked for a pulse and thank the Goddesses there was one. She didn't have to say anything as Dietrich ran over to Cynthia. She spotted Galatea not too far off and joined the warrior.

"Can we win this?" She quietly asked the sightless warrior

"I don't know" the warrior replied in an equally hushed tone. "By the way Helen was knocked unconscious by that thing with almost all her bones broken"

Deneve's jaw dropped but she shut it tight a moment later. She gripped her swords tighter and was about to join the fray when a scream drew her attention. Her eyes widened as she saw the beast slam its hand down on Sophia causing her to slide across the ground violently and crash into one of the outer buildings.

"SOPHIA!" She heard someone yell.

Deneve angrier than ever charged at the beast. She let out fifty percent of Yoki and began to assault the beast along with Alicia, Beth, and Rina. Dietrich had once again gone to check on their comrade. She whirled around wide-eyed when she left a large spike of Yoki. She turned her head and her expression became shocked to what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Irene POV<strong>

"CLARE!" Irene dimly heard her own voice as Clare fell to the ground with a gaping hole in her chest.

Her ears suddenly couldn't hear and her eyes were focused on the body of the very warrior she swore to protect with her life. The amount of blood scared Irene. Her mind was wild with thoughts and she was paralyzed on the spot. Her eyes followed Clare's body but she didn't take anything into her brain. All she saw was Clare. _'Teresa... Have I failed you?'_ She snapped out of her trance and ran over to Cynthia who was healing Clare.

"How is she?" Irene asked immediately

"I-I don't know yet. I have to stop the bleeding and repair the tissues and regenerate the flesh..." She trailed off her eyes tightening. "If this goes on..."

"Don't talk like that!" Jean snapped. "Believe in Clare and believe in your own abilities Cynthia!" The said warrior looked up and met Jean's eyes. Then she looked back down, her resolve stronger. Irene knelt down by Clare and brushed a loose bang from her face.

The wounded warrior's breathing was shallow and slow. She didn't move or even twitch and was sickeningly pale. She heard a roar and before she knew it dust was surrounding her. Jean and Undine tried to shield Cynthia and Clare as much as possible from the swirling dust. Irene then heard a scream from nearby. Her eyes flew wide open not caring about the dust that got into them, recognizing the voice.

She whipped around and shouted "FLORA!"

She frantically scanned the battle field as the dust began to settle. She heard the clash of metal and struggle but ignored the sounds. Her vision was somewhat blurry because she had not shielded her eyes from the dust. Rubbing her eyes clear she looked up and her eyes widened. Dietrich was running over to them carrying a wounded Flora. Irene instantly went to her side calling Flora's name.

The younger warrior's eyes flickered but did not open. Dietrich wordlessly handed Flora over to Irene. Drawing her sword Dietrich turned around to assist the others in battle. Irene walked back over to Cynthia examining Flora's injures. She had three slash marks across her torso and her left arm was bleeding heavily. The younger warrior twitched and she weakly opened her eyes as Irene set her down beside Clare.

"...Irene..." Her voice was weak and quiet. Like Clare she was turning pale.

"Save your energy, focus on healing yourself." Irene said. Irene herself knew a bit of Yoki synchronization but it wasn't a strong point but at this time any type of help was needed. She placed her hands on the slash marks on Flora and closed her eyes focusing her Yoki. She felt the wounds being repaired very slowly and weakly but they were healing. She dimly heard Undine and Jean conversing behind her guarding them but she paid no attention. She opened her eyes and looked over at Clare who was still unconscious. The wound had stopped bleeding and was beginning to regenerate but I was far from fine. She looked back down at Flora who had her eyes slightly open. Her mouth was parted taking shallow breaths. She opened her mouth to say something but Irene shook her head.

"Don't say anything." The younger warrior ignored her superior's warning

"Don't... waste your... energy... you can't... help me." She was with a weak voice "Your skill... isn't enough... Clare needs help... first... forget me" Flora seemed well aware that Clare's condition was worse than hers but even so without treatment she would die as well. Irene knew as well as Flora did that her Yoki synchronization skills would not help much.

Irene shook her head "I told you to stop talking. You'll be fine" Irene was trying to convince herself more than Flora with her words.

"...Irene... I know... I'm not-"

Irene stopped her from finishing the sentence. "You'll be fine" she repeated as she put her forehead against Flora's and closing her eyes."You'll be fine" she repeated again but her voice came out strained as if repeating the words would make it come true.

"Irene..." Flora said no more as she began to cough up blood.

"Flora!" Irene raised her head and refocused her Yoki on healing Flora as much as she could. Sparing a glimpse at Clare she saw that Cynthia was half done repairing her wound but Clare was still very pale and her breaths were small and shallow. She was still unconscious and didn't even twitch. Hearing a scream she turned around just in time so see Sophia get smashed into the ground.

Her eyes widened. "SOPHIA!" Her eyes then went back to the beast that roared. She then realized her hands were shaking.

They were shaking in fear. Fear that Clare and Flora wouldn't make it. Fear that Sophia wasn't okay.

They were shaking in anger. Angry that the beast had hurt people close to her.

They were shaking with hate. Hate of the beast that had put two of her most important people in critical condition.

She snapped

_'I will not forgive it.'_

Irene slowly rose to her feet, her Yoki level accumulating. Her eyes turned gold and she turned to fully face the beast. Her body began to contort as she passed fifty percent.

_'I will kill this beast. I WILL kill it.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

Even though she was in critical condition Clare was very much conscious. When she felt Irene's Yoki rapidly rising she was alarmed. After hearing talk, she knew that both her and Flora were injured as well as Sophia. That must have been the last straw for her.

**Flora POV**

Flora knew something was wrong the moment Irene stood up. A moment ago she had been engrossed in saving Flora. Irene's Yoki began to rise and Flora opened her eyes slightly. She could hear Undine and Jean yelling at Irene as was Cynthia. She tried to talk but all that came out was a feeble "...Irene..."

**Sophia POV**

Sophia cursed herself for letting her guard down. Now she was injured with a couple of broken and fractured bones. Her right leg was broken so she was immobile. Dietrich had come over to help her stand. Using the younger warrior as a crutch on her right side she stood leaning against the warrior weakly. When she felt the spike in Irene's Yoki and the feelings in it, she knew she had to stop her.

* * *

><p>One same thought went through all three warrior's minds. 'Irene, stop!'<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14!<p>

The long two week wait is over! I'm sorry for the wait my fans! . Sorry for the long wait. There were some internet problems again this month and I couldn't go online. Sorry again but to make up for it, here are THREE chapters in a row!

Irene snapped! . Oh shit!

Review Please!


	16. Chapter 15: Warm Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter**** 15: A Warm Memory**

**Kuroui POV**

As their swords clashed Kuroui stole a glimpse at the Miria's team's battle. Cassandra had begun to use her technique and Rachel was currently trying to re attach her legs which had been severed. The group was visibly having trouble now but with Miata and Miria on the team she didn't worry too much.

"Hysteria, please let me explain what happened" Kuroui attempted to once again talk to Hysteria.

"You betrayed Sustafu and me what more is there" the warrior growled.

"Listen to my reason why-" Hysteria pushed back against Kuroui's sword with such force that she cut her sentence off.

"Shut up!" Her eyes were glowing ferociously gold and her face was distorted. She disappeared using her technique but Kuroui simply flipped over her slashing down and nicking Hysteria's right shoulder.

"Just listen!" She needed to somehow end this battle quickly and check up on the others. Irene's Yoki was well above sixty percent now and Kuroui was worried. She spared another glance back to see Cassandra had lost right arm not that it really mattered due to the fact Cassandra was left handed.

Hysteria charged once more at Kuroui and Kuroui leapt back jumping off a wall and flipping behind Hysteria. She unleashed the Windcutter but only managed to slice the ground. She switched the blade to her right hand to block the strike from Hysteria. The warrior ducked and tried an upward slash from under but Kuroui blocked that as well. Hysteria pushed up causing Kuroui's arm to rise and she then jumped back trying a slash from behind. Kuroui pointed her sword to the ground and whirled around towards her right. Her Claymore clashed with Hysteria's so hard it created sparks. Hysteria pushed against Kuroui's sword with both hands, Kuroui was using one hand was at a disadvantage so she swung her sword up. Hysteria with nothing to push against stumbled forward, leaving an opening. The Number One shut her eyes awaiting the blow... But it never came. The warrior looked up to see Kuroui a few feet away, her left hand clutching her right shoulder.

Kuroui winced against the pain in her shoulder. Ever since that day she was attacked by the Yoma which she rescued Hysteria from she had never been able to raise her right arm higher than her shoulder without causing herself pain. Kuroui had originally been right-handed but after the injury she had to resort to her left arm. The change had made her drop several numbers but within two months she had gotten the hand of it and began to climb up the ranks. Over time because of her sight disability she had also learned to sense Yoki well. She was considered on par with the "eye" of the Organization.

When she had raised her blade which made Hysteria stumble her arm had raised over her shoulder. Kuroui was now gripping her shoulder where the pain was beginning to dull. She switched her Claymore to her left hand and prepared to fight. But to her surprise Hysteria was standing without a stance her sword by her side and an expression that Kuroui couldn't identify on her face.

"Your arm..." She began "It still hasn't healed?"

Kuroui shrugged and sighed beneath her mask. "Kayla said it won't heal. It's an old wound."

Hysteria furrowed her eyebrows. "But before..."

"The handlers said that there was a chance? That was a lie"

_"You use too much excessive motion in your swing" Kuroui said. "Don't put so much power into the swing"_

_The young trainee Hysteria nodded. She came at Kuroui once again who was using her right arm to go easy on the younger girl. Though even though Hysteria was younger she was still growing. Kuroui and all the warriors in her generation had stopped aging the moment they were turned and therefore were stuck as teenagers and older kids. In Hysteria's generation however, the researchers had somehow managed to change them so that they would stop aging around the time they were young adults._

_"Hold your sword steadier" Kuroui commanded _

_"Hai!" Hysteria repositioned her hand on the hilt so it was steady._

_"Your feet are too far apart" the trainee responded by shifting her feet closer together. Before resuming her assault. Kuroui blocked each or her attacks skillfully with her right arm. As Hysteria slashed towards her left side, Kuroui responded by swinging her arm to the left so that her Claymore was facing down and used the side of the blade to deflect the attack. Hysteria was ready to attack again when Kuroui dropped her Claymore and gripped her right shoulder tightly with shut eyes._

_"Kuroui?" Hysteria rushed up to the warrior nervously "What's wrong?"_

_"I-It's nothing" Kuroui winced_

_"Stop lying! Let's get your arm checked on!"_

_"It's fine. Don't worry it'll stop hurting soon"_

_Hysteria shook her head. "Let's check on it now!"_

_Kuroui sighed. She knew Hysteria wouldn't stop pestering her so she gave in "Alright" the trainee grinned in triumph. After picking up and sheathing her sword, the two made their way to the medical room. Hysteria knocked on the door which was slightly ajar. It opened to reveal the "doctor" which was actually one of the scientists._

_"Why are you here?" He asked_

_"We here to see Kuroui's shoulder." Hysteria said. The handler looked over at Kuroui who nodded. The truth was that she had come before. They had told her that her shoulder wouldn't recover due to her being an offensive type. Once she learned this she had focused on becoming left handed. As he opened to door letting the warriors in, Kuroui stopped by and whispered to the doctor "Just tell her my shoulder will be fine" and sat down on a chair._

_The doctor had pretended to examine Kuroui's shoulder while Hysteria waited. After the 'examination' he said "Her shoulder will heal in time"_

_"See!" Hysteria smiled "I told you we should check"_

_Kuroui simply nodded. She didn't like lying to Hysteria but if she had known the truth she would have blamed herself._

_"Let's get back to training" She said as they left._

_"But there's less than an hour before the moon rises!" Hysteria whined._

_"We will see how well you fight in the night then" the two climbed the stairs at the back of the training room to go to the training ground. Kuroui drew her sword and Hysteria picked up one of the training swords from the bin outside._

_"Come at me" the sun was setting; it looked as if they only had minutes of sunlight left. The gentle breeze blew and Hysteria charged. Using her Yoki she sped up and disappeared only to re appear behind Kuroui who didn't hesitate and sliced back at the trainee who blocked the attack. The force sent Hysteria back but once she landed she disappeared in as a blur once more and came with an over slash which Kuroui blocked. Hysteria blurred before she touched the floor to appear behind Kuroui. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt a blade at her neck, __**behind**__ her. She turned her head to see Kuroui standing behind her._

_"How...?" Hysteria began_

_"I can sense your Yoki and your moves are too repetitive. Not only that but you give too much space and time for your opponent to react."_

_"It's that bad?" Hysteria asked glumly dropping her arms to her sides. _

_Kuroui chuckled slightly. A rare sight. She put a hand on Hysteria's shoulder "It would put some warriors to shame"_

_Hysteria looked up with a smile "Really?"_

_Kuroui nodded "Come one, I'll help you work on it. With that technique you could be in the low__ forties__ and high thirties"_

_Hearing the praise Hysteria eagerly nodded. And just a while ago she had been complaining._

_"It's dark now" Hysteria commented looking up at the sky which was a navy blue._

_"We won't work on the technique now you won't be able to see where you're going. I'm going to test your Yoki sensing skills" Kuroui informed_

_Kuroui made Hysteria go through a series of test where Kuroui would stand a distance away and make Hysteria search for her by only sensing for her Yoki. The dark was just what Kuroui needed. She could easily hide within the darkness. After many test Kuroui tested Hysteria's ability to fight in the dark. As she suspected, Hysteria was not used to it and her skill dropped significantly._

_"Stop." Kuroui called out as Hysteria got hit with the blunt side of her Claymore for the tenth time. The younger girl was out of breath and sweating heavily_

_"This... is... hard" she panted_

_"It should be but I'm going to help you overcome this obstacle" Kuroui sheathed her sword "We'll rest for today" Hysteria put her sword away. The two went to the room that the handlers had prepared for them in the outer buildings. Every team had one and were expected to rest within these quarters. As soon as Kuroui opened the door a figure popped out from the room and shouted_

_"BOO!"_

_Hysteria shrieked and hid behind Kuroui who in turn rolled her eyes._

_"I knew you were there" She sighed._

_"Hehe" Rina simply grinned. _

_"Come on, Hysteria" Kuroui turned to the girl hiding behind her. _

_The girl was blushing with embarrassment and followed her mentor into the room where the candles along the walls and on the tables were lit. The room was fairly simple and tiny. It was about 20 meters by 20 meters. When you walked in the door which was on the right side of the room you saw a small desk and chair along with a small book case in front of you. Along the right wall was a window near the bookcase and directly across from that in the center of the left wall was another window. Under that window was a small table and on either side were the beds. The space between the two beds was about eight meters while the space between the wall and the side of the beds were four meters. Each bed was a plain mattress two meters wide and five meters long with a thin sheet serving as a blanket. There were many placements along the walls which held candles lighting up the room._

_When Kuroui walked in she found Shina at the desk reading a book and Kayla sitting on her bed (the one closest to the door) with her trainee which she recalled to be name Lisane_

_"Hey" her friends greeted. Lisane merely looked up to see who had walked in._

_"So why are you here?" Kuroui asked while Hysteria sat down on her bed._

_"I have a favour" Kayla said_

_"We're just hangin'" Rina said coming to stand beside Shina._

_Kuroui looked at Kayla "They busted into your room and follow you here right?"_

_The warrior nodded apologetically._

_"Then get out" Kuroui glanced over at the two_

_"Aww come on, don't be like that" Shina said putting the book down_

_"Yea, you still haven't introduced us to your little trainee" Rina concurred_

_Hysteria eyes widened slightly. "M-me?"_

_"Who else?" Rina joked. Kuroui sighed and took off her armour and unsheathed her sword. She placed them in the space between the wall and her bed while Rina tried to chat up the two trainees. After finishing her task walked back to Hysteria's bed and sat down beside her. _

_"So let's see if I have this right. You're Lisane, and you're Hysteria?" Rina asked pointing to each of the girls who nodded_

_"So what's the favour?" Kuroui asked her elder friend_

_"I was wondering if you'd be willing to let Hysteria spar with Lisane." Kayla asked_

_"I don't see a reason not to, unless," Kuroui looked to her right at Hysteria "you don't want to."_

_"I'm fine with it" Hysteria said._

_"Mind if I come?" Shina asked sitting beside Kayla. "I wanna see how this generation is doing"_

_"Same here!" Rina plopped down beside Kuroui's left. "I wanna test these trainees out!" Rina punched her palm. Hysteria timidly clutched the fabric of Kuroui's right arm._

_"Get out" Kuroui sighed "You're freaking out Hysteria"_

_"What?" Rina looked at Kuroui like she had said the most ridiculous thing ever._

_"Both of you. Out!" Kayla raised her voice glaring at her younger twin sisters._

_"Alright" Shina sighed putting her hands up_

_"Come on Nee-san" Rina whined_

_"Out Rina" Kayla said sternly_

_"But-"_

_"Come on" Shina sighed dragging her twin out of the room._

_"Fine, fine, fine" As they left and shut the door Hysteria visibly relaxed._

_"So where were we?" Kayla sighed_

_"We have no problem training with Lisane" Kuroui remarked_

_"You're okay with this too?" Kayla looked at the girl. She nodded._

_"One of the five months have almost already past" Kuroui commented_

_"That's right. So do you have anything you want help with for Hysteria?"_

_"There is. She uses a high speed technique using bursts of Yoki but she gives too much time and space for her opponent to respond to."_

_"How so?"_

_"She appears quite a distance from them and doesn't attack until she has completely slowed down."_

_"Ah, I see. So she needs to attack when she gets the chance and appear closer to the enemy."_

_"That's right. So what does Lisane need help with?" At that moment Lisane had tucked her knees up to her chin and was staring at the candle sitting on top of the table under the window_

_"Well she's on the defensive too much and plans too much."_

_"So if something doesn't work out..."_

_"She's unsure of what to do" Kayla confirmed_

_"I think that's not too much of an obstacle, as for why she's mostly on defense..."_

_"She uses the time to plan and it seems she's the peaceful type." Kayla whispered the last part_

_Kuroui nodded in understanding. Just then she felt a weight on her shoulder. Looking to her right she saw that Hysteria had dozed off and her head rested on Kuroui's shoulder._

_"How cute" Kayla giggled quietly. Lisane at that moment let out a yawn. She covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment afterwards. "You're tired too, let's go back" Kayla stood. "We'll talk more tomorrow." She looked down at Kuroui_

_"The training ground?" Kayla nodded. She was about to leave but she looked at Kuroui once more._

_"What?" Kuroui asked_

_"Nothing" Kayla shook her head. She then went to the candles and blew them all out except the one resting on the bedside table. After a small wave she then left with a drowsy Lisane beside her. _

_Kuroui looked down at the younger girl resting on her shoulder. She turned to lay Hysteria down but was surprised to see the girl still holding her uniform. It seems after Rina left she had not let go. Kuroui made a move to pry the girl's hands off but Hysteria stirred and she froze. The girl nuzzled Kuroui causing a blush to appear on the older girl's cheeks. Hysteria then sat up opening her eyes. She turned to Kuroui who realized she was still mostly asleep. The girl rubbed her eyes and yawn. Her next motion surprised Kuroui greatly. Hysteria bent down and rested her head in Kuroui's lap and fell asleep again. _

_"H-Hysteria" Kuroui was about to shake the girl's shoulder but stopped seeing the content smile on her face. Kuroui sighed slightly and used her hand to extinguish the dwindling flame of the candle beside the bed. She then shifted slowly onto the bed so that her back was against the wall with the window. She smiled slightly before rested her head back and falling asleep._

_The younger girl was greatly surprised and embarrassed when she woke up to find her head in the lap of her mentor who was already awake and patiently waiting._

Kuroui smiled at the memory.

"Why did they lie?" Hysteria was asking about her shoulder

"I told him to so that you wouldn't blame yourself" Hysteria's eyebrows rose "I knew if you found out then you'd blame yourself for getting me hurt." She paused "Hysteria please listen to me. Let me explain"

The warrior paused but to Kuroui's sadness shook her head.

"Let's end this" Hysteria raised her blade.

"Hysteria, I don't want to fight you"

"I don't either" she said quietly "So please take your comrades and leave"

"I can't do that" Kuroui raised her sword. "We've all come a long way and we aren't turning back now"

"Then we have no choice but to fight"

"There's always another choice" Kuroui narrowed her visible eye.

"Enough talk. I'm done with this" Hysteria lunged.

Kuroui could only hope that she could somehow get to the outer buildings and help the rest of her comrades. Irene's Yoki was pulsing madly and filled with anger. She seemed to be in combat with the monster they had sensed earlier. Away from the outer buildings, she sense Helen, Veronica, Kayla, Cynthia, Clare, Flora, Dietrich, Sophia, Tabitha and Undine. Near Irene and the beast were Rina, Galatea, Deneve, Alicia, Beth, and Jean. The thing that worried her was Clare's and Flora's weak Yoki; they seemed in no condition to fight. Helen also seemed as if she was not fit for battle but her injuries didn't seem to be as bad as Clare's and Flora's.

Then she felt the beast's Yoki rise yet again. When it started running towards Clare's group Kuroui knew that she would have to hurry and get there. If not...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15!<p>

This chapter is basically just a flashback, sorry if it's boring.

Sorry for the 2 week wait. As an apology here's the second chapter in a row!

Review Please!


	17. Chapter 16: Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 1****6: Hidden Feelings**

**Irene POV**

She heard her comrades call out to her but she ignored them. Drawing her sword faster than the eye could see she attacked the beast. Rina, Deneve, Alicia and Beth who had been previously attacking the beast had stepped back. Irene unleashed her Quicksword with such ferocity that it was able to cut through the beast's dense skin which they had a lot of trouble with before.

The images of wounded Clare and Flora flashed through her mind as well as Sophia as she was smashed into the ground and sent kidding. It made her angrier and she continued to lash out at the beast. In the back of her mind she knew that she had to calm down and control her Yoki before she Awakened but her anger overcame her common sense. Irene rarely got angry but this beast had made her completely snap. Maybe it was more. Maybe it was just the years of anger bottled up and this monster had opened the lid to it all and made her explode.

But it didn't matter to her. All she could focus on was killing the beast. Her mind was slowly becoming hazy and she felt as if someone of something was pulling her soul towards darkness. Her subconscious fought this pull while her body was in a frenzy but in her subconscious she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

When she felt the spike of Yoki and turned to see Irene she thought one thing 'We need to get the injured out of here'. Irene was a calm warrior, for her to snap in anger was rare. Therefore she knew that talking would be futile.

"Irene! What the hell are you doing?" Undine faced the older warrior. Irene didn't respond and instead drew her sword. She moved so fast that she was a blur as she attacked the beast relentlessly. The monster was somehow keeping up with Irene. Seeing the chance she ran over to Cynthia's group.

"Undine! Pick up Flora! Tabitha get Clare!" They looked at her confused "If they stay here they'll get caught up in the battle!"

"Go where?" Cynthia asked

"Kayla is not too far off! Tabitha lead them there!" The warrior nodded as she bent down to pick up Clare. Undine sheathed her two swords and did the same.

Hearing a roar she looked back at the beast to see Irene had managed to sever one of its wings. Spotting Dietrich with Sophia she quickly ran over to them using her speed. When she appeared in front of them they were startled slightly.

"R-rina" Dietrich blinked

"Get Sophia to Kayla. Tabitha's group is going right now. You should join them" she indicated over to the group.

Dietrich nodded turned to Sophia. "I'm going to pick you up alright?"

Sophia nodded. She wasn't in such a bad condition except her right leg was broken so she couldn't fight. As Dietrich lifted her she winced slightly.

"Come on" Rina jerked her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Deneve rapidly talking to Galatea while Jean talked to Alicia and Beth. She led Dietrich to the group as they were about to depart. When she heard the monster roar and saw six tendrils shoot out of each of its three remaining wings going in wild directions she drew her sword as some neared them. Using a burst of Yoki she deflected two tendrils and severed another. One came from above which Jean took care of. "GO!" Rina hollered at the group. They nodded and ran off. Rina and Jean followed them some distance to make sure they were safe.

After confirming that they were out of reach from the beast the two joined up with the remaining warriors.

"Gala, can you pull her back?" Rina asked as soon as she neared.

"I'm trying but she's resisting" Galatea responded not caring that Rina had used the nickname.

"How far is she?" Jean asked

"She's over seventy. If she doesn't stop..." Galatea trailed off.

"I'll make her stop" Rina's face distorted and her eyes were already gold. She turned around and sped towards Irene at a pace the others couldn't follow. "Irene!" She shouted appearing beside the warrior "Stop! You're going to Awaken!" Rina blocked one of the beast's arms as it swiped at her. Irene remained silent and continued to relentlessly attack the beast. "Irene!" Rina shouted again.

As she felt Irene's Yoki begin to rise dangerously towards eighty percent she knew what she had to do. Rina turned and attacked Irene. The silver haired warrior saw the attack and blocked it which was what Rina had hoped for. The force of the collision sent Irene flying back. Rina jumped over the beast as it swiped at her with one of its legs.

"Take care of this" she yelled back at the rest of her comrades indicating at the beast. She then ran over to Irene who was beginning to recover. "Irene!" Rina shouted "You're going to Awaken! Stop!"

"Get. Out. Of. The. WAY!" Irene yelled

Rina raised her sword. "If you don't stop Irene yourself Irene, I WILL stop you" Irene narrowed her golden eyes and let out a hiss and lunged at her. Rina parried the attack and jumped back before pushing off the ground and clashing her own blade with Irene's.

"Do you think that Flora, Sophia or Clare would want to see you like this?" She shouted. Irene slowed down at this. "DO YOU THINK NOEL WOULD WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS?" That made Irene freeze. "Irene turn back!"

The warrior simply stood there as if the realization hit her. Irene closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened them, Rina saw the anger gone and calmness replaced. She allowed herself to smirk in satisfaction at her victory but it was cut short by a roar and a cry of pain. Rina turned around to see one of the twins on the ground bleeding heavily. The monster threw back its head and let out a roar of Yoki causing dust to be thrown up by the strong wind it created. Rina squinted against the dust but couldn't see anything. When the dust settled she saw the beast looking in a different direction. The direction that the others went.

"NO!" Rina shouted as the beast ran towards the direction that their comrades had gone. Irene sped past her, her Yoki still quite high. "Irene! Your Yoki!" Rina called out as she also released her Yoki and ran at maximum speed. The scenery was a blur and she was right behind the beast that also had incredible speed but she couldn't get close enough to slash at the beast. She sensed Irene nearby keeping up. After a several moments the three burst out of the darkness of the trees and out into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Galatea POV<strong>

"Take care of this" she heard Rina shout. The four warriors beside her launched into action. She sensed that Deneve was at around sixty percent of Yoki, Jean seventy percent, Alicia and Beth at thirty. She, herself was at fifty.

The beast was incredibly fast and the five were having a difficult time injuring its hard skin. Galatea tried to manipulate its Yoki but the beast didn't respond to the tweaks whatsoever. The team had tried many strategies and formations but it was useless against the beast that acted purely on instinct. It seemed impossible as the beast's Yoki level rose once again. It stretched out its wings wider and shot out tendrils aiming for one person. Beth. There was no way she could avoid or block all the tendrils.

Galatea made a lunge for the beast hoping to somehow get it to miss but the beast hadn't forgotten about the others and met Galatea's slash by catching it in its hand. "No!" Galatea gasped.

She sensed the tendrils nearing Beth. Suddenly the warrior was pushed abruptly out of the way by her twin. The tendrils hit Alicia instead. She let out a cry of pain as the beast roared.

"Alicia!" She dimly heard the yell as the beast's roar full of Yoki created winds. She had to stab her Claymore into the ground to not be blown back. When the winds settled the beast took off running.

"No!" She heard Rina yell running at the beast. Irene sped past the smaller warrior also running towards the beast. "Irene! Your Yoki!" Rina called out, she raised her Yoki level and sped up to follow the beast. Galatea realized the beast was heading towards the others. She would have gone if not for the situation at hand.

**(A/N: If you want, at this point go to YouTube and put on the OST from Clannad called "The Place Where Wishes Come True II" at this point. It makes it more emotional)**

"Alicia!" Galatea turned around as she sensed Beth kneel by her wounded sister. Galatea rushed over and knelt down beside her. Alicia was missing her left arm and her heart and liver had been pierced and her right lung had collapsed.

"Galatea! Please do something!" Beth pleaded. Galatea was surprised as she sensed Beth crying. The warrior rarely showed feelings and did not really mingle with others but it showed that even the coldest of warriors still cared for those close to them.

"Beth... I'm sorry" she said putting a hand on the younger warrior's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do"

"That can't be!"

Galatea sensed Deneve and Jean standing behind them.

"Deneve... I think you may need to assist the others" Galatea said quietly sensing the battle from afar.

She sensed the warrior nod and quietly take off.

"Beth..." Came the small voice of Alicia

"Sister!" Beth grasped Alicia's remaining hand.

"I... Won't make... It" she choked. Beth's head dropped and her grip tightened on Alicia's hand.

"Alicia..."

"I'm...sorry..." She weakly apologized to her sister. "Galatea?"

"Yes, Alicia?" She said softly

"Please... take... care... of Beth."

"I will" Galatea placed her own hand over Beth's and Alicia's

"Thank you... for...everything" Alicia said weakly "Beth... I'm sorry... you were... the only person... I ever... cared about... I couldn't... see... you hurt... I love you Beth"

Beth nodded tears streaming down her face "I love you too sister" she gripped Alicia's hand tighter.

Alicia smiled. It wasn't a small smile, or a smirk or grin. It was a real smile full of happiness.

With that the beat of the Number One's heart stopped and her eyes shut, never to open again. A smile left upon her beautiful pale face.

"ALICIA!" Beth cried. She dropped her head onto her sister's chest and began to sob. "Alicia! Alicia!" The warrior cried.

Galatea felt her own eyes beginning to become moist. She sensed Jean turn away also tearing up. Galatea gently reached out and grasped Beth's shoulder. The younger warrior slightly turned and Galatea pulled her into an embrace where she continued to sob. She held the sobbing warrior tightly and she let a single tear fall from her closed eyes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16~ *tear tear*<p>

A short chapter but I got in what I wanted.

So sad, this idea was taken from the manga where Priscilla killed Alicia and Beth started to cry. Only this time in mine, Beth doesn't die. So sad, so sad but a good story never comes without drama.

When I was re-reading the part and listening to music, when "The Place Where Wishes Come True II" came on I was like 'Omg O.O this works to well together and it's so sad. Seriously listen to that OST while reading from the part I indicated.

Another thing, I've been wondering this for a while. Clare in the north said she had 2 big goals, one being to find Raki. We all know the other is to destroy Priscilla... So does that mean, Clare never had any intention to get revenge for her fallen comrades in the north? O.o

Chap 119 Discussions:

I knew Rafutera wasn't dead! And her speech was so cool too! All the trainees are supporting her and I think it's awesome. Aside from Nina, Audrey and Rachel getting their limbs sliced into pieces I think it was a pretty cool chapter. Miria has an evolved Phantom technique now! One question, where the heck is Helen and the group and how long do they plan to take before acting as back up? -.-

After reading the new chapter and seeing the type of person Hysteria is just by her one line about Miria worrying about her comrades, I realized that the Hysteria in my story is like a total opposite and cannot be compared to Hysteria in the manga.

Review Please!


	18. Chapter 17: Duofera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter ****17: Duofera**

**Kayla**** POV**

Kayla was finishing up on mending Helen's broken bones. With a minute or two more she would be good as new. Veronica sat beside her fretting nervously. Helen was now awake and trying to get Veronica to stop worrying.

"I'm fine" Helen sighed

"Fine? Fine! Almost all your bones are broken"

"Were broken" Kayla corrected.

"See" Helen pointed out "Kayla's almost done."

"But you shouldn't join the battle" Veronica remarked

"What? I can fight! Right, Kayla? I can join the battle, my bones will be mended!" Helen pleaded

"You won't join the battle whether your bones are mended or not" Kayla mumbled

Helen shut her mouth and her eyes went to the direction of where the outer buildings were. Veronica did the same. Kayla's eyes remained closed and focused on healing Helen's remaining bones. A while ago Irene's Yoki had spiked up a magnificent level, so much that she was worried. Irene was in combat with the beast and seemed to not care about her level of Yoki. Kayla let out a sigh as she finished mending Helen's last bone. It was helpful that Helen had been conscious and released her Yoki to heal on her own as well. Kayla stood and wiped the sweat from her brow. Helen was jumping around testing out her limbs to see if they worked all right. When they heard the rustle of leaves, Kayla's head snapped up, Veronica stood and drew her sword and Helen eyes flashed gold. After a moment, seven figures burst out. Cynthia, Tabitha, Undine, Dietrich, who carried the injured Clare, Flora and Sophia blast out of the trees appearing before the three warriors.

"Clare! Flora! Sophia!" Kayla immediately rushed up to Tabitha who was carrying a very weak Clare.

"What happened?" Helen hurriedly asked

"There's no time for that. Flora is in critical condition!" Kayla informed as she stood by Undine in which Flora was bleeding in her arms. "Put her down gently!" Kayla commanded "Cynthia, you finish up healing Clare!"

The warrior nodded and Tabitha gently put Clare on the ground as did Undine with Flora. Kayla immediately placed her hands over Flora and synchronized her Yoki. Once she was synchronized she began to heal Flora rapidly built up fifty percent of her Yoki and pouring the energy into Flora instead of releasing it. It was a technique that she rarely used because it took enormous focus and exhausted her. Helen and Tabitha along with Cynthia however had seen this technique once before when they were hiding in the north. Clare had gotten injured practicing the Windcutter and on top of that she had clashed with an Awakened One which caused her to fall down a cliff. Kayla had used the technique to heal Clare because she was severely injured. Due to the fact she had released Yoki the group stayed low for three months. The ghosts of Pieta already knew the immense focus the technique needed. Helen and Tabitha made sure that the others gave Kayla a wide-berth of range so she could focus. A few minutes later after all of Flora's wounds had closed and the colour returned to her face, her eyes flickered open.

"Flora!" Undine breathed a sigh of relief. She came over and crouched by her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore" Flora muttered sitting up.

Kayla sighed in exhaustion and Helen caught her as she fell back. With the help of Veronica Kayla was rested against a tree. Looking around Kayla saw that Clare was awake and Cynthia had just finished healing her and was coming over. Flora was leaning against another tree nearby with Undine beside her. Dietrich was sitting down by Sophia who had released her Yoki to heal her broken leg and was now fine. Clare had an arm over Tabitha's shoulder and was being helped towards Flora.

"Are you alright Kayla?" Cynthia asked

"Just a bit tired out" she replied

"What exactly was that? It seemed different from regular Yoki synchronization" Veronica asked

Kayla opened her mouth to answer when a roar pierced the air. The warriors all turned their heads in the direction of the outer buildings. Tabitha gasped loudly.

"What is it Tabitha?" Sophia asked

"T-the beast i-is heading towards us" Tabitha stammered frightfully

Immediately Dietrich, Helen, Undine and Sophia drew their swords.

"Tabitha, Undine stay by Flora and Clare" Kayla yelled struggling to stand

"Kayla, you can't fight!" Cynthia warned

"Stay here with Cynthia and Veronica, let us do the rest" Helen said. Kayla glanced at Dietrich and Sophia before looking back at Helen.

"You'd better be careful. Miria will kill me if anything happens to you"

"Of course" Helen winked before joining the rest of the fighters.

Kayla slumped against the tree lowering herself to the ground.

"You should be careful too Cynthia. You used a lot of Yoki healing Clare."

"B-"

"Don't try to lie to me, I know you're tired" Kayla interrupted

Cynthia sighed in defeat and nodded, then sat down beside Kayla.

"But if anything happens, and you're in danger I'm going to fight" Cynthia informed

"I can agree to that" Kayla responded.

The next moment there was a roar and a blur followed by two more blurs appeared. Helen, Sophia, Dietrich, and Undine tensed their swords up. The first blur that had burst from the trees flew towards Clare, Tabitha, Undine and Flora. Tabitha quickly drew her sword and Undine grasped her two swords tighter. As Helen, Sophia and Dietrich were about to make a move towards the blur, the other two blurs which had followed the first crashed into the first sending it flying into rock wall opposite from the trees.

When the dust settled, a beast emerged from the dust and Kayla's eyes shot wide open.

"Wh-" she began

"That's the beast" Cynthia mumbled quietly

The beast reared back its head and let out a roar. As it stepped forward, the same two blurs yet again sent it flying. In mid-air the beast flapped its wings to stop and hover.

"I'm not done with you" A familiar growl came from one of the figures. Kayla finally saw that it was Irene and Rina. Rina's eyes were glowing golden and her face had veins bulging at the side of her face. Irene's eyes were bright golden as well and both her face and body were distorted.

"Irene, lower your Yoki level" Rina warned glancing at her friend.

The taller warrior nodded and took a breath and her Yoki dropped from near eighty to sixty, her physical state did not change much though. Seeing Irene calm again Rina turned her head to the beast and let out sixty percent of her Yoki. Dust was blown up and debris as well. Irene was forced to take several steps back from Rina's large Yoki.

"Let's end this" Rina growled. She blurred slightly and Kayla knew what she was seeing was a mirage. Soon the beast was surrounded by ten images of Rina.

The beast shot out it's tendrils at the images and they all disappeared as the real Rina was forced to jump back. It swiped its hand at Rina who parried with her blade. She jumped over the beast flipping and slashing at its head. The beast dodged out of the way and fled backwards where Irene unleashed her Quicksword. Kayla could only stare at the beast her mouth parted and eyes wide, her brain felt like it had exploded.

"It's a horrible thing isn't it?" Veronica guessed that Kayla was shocked, she was, but not in the way Veronica thought.

Kayla suddenly screamed at Rina "Rina! It's Duofera*!"

Rina faltered and jumped back from her battle with the monster and turned wide-eyed at Kayla.

"What?"

Kayla merely nodded.

"Kayla?" Cynthia suddenly called. The small warrior was now shaking.

Kayla's brain was screaming at her 'RUN!' The truth was she was afraid. Afraid of the beast they called Duofera.

Rina remained staring at her sister wide-eyed for another moment before closing her eyes and shaking her head. When she opened her eyes there was a different look in them.

"All the more reason it needs to die" Rina said

Kayla didn't say anything at first but took a deep breath and nodded. Rina turned around and joined Irene on the attack

"Kayla, you know what that thing is?" Helen asked coming up.

Sophia and Dietrich ran past heading to help Irene and Rina with their Yoki levels blasted at seventy.

"Y-yes" Kayla nodded nervously

"What is it?" Cynthia asked

"An experiment, an experiment from the Organization." She swallowed. "That thing... Is an Awakened Being that had the flesh of another Awakened One implanted into it"

"WHAT?" Helen's eyes bulged and both Cynthia's and Veronica's mouths fell open

"W-why... And how?" Veronica stuttered.

"It was after Riful Awakened" Kayla shuddered "We had just gotten our ranks, it was and Awakened Being Hunt gone bad. After Riful Awakened, the Organization decided they had to take action, with two Abyssal Ones around they were bound to create trouble... Or so they thought." Kayla took a breath. "They took a warrior who was on the verge of Awakening and forcefully implanted her with pats of Awakened Beings. Half way through the surgery she Awakened, the Single Digits restrained her as they finished the operation... But that all came to an end. When they finished she merged with the other Awakened One and became a monster. The beast was somehow restrained in a room where it would get daily portions of drugged food so that it wouldn't rampage, that is Duofera, the beast here today"

"T-that's...!" Cynthia had no words

"I had forgotten about Duofera, it's dangerous and has to be stopped" Kayla gritted her teeth

"Who named that thing anyway?" Helen asked observing the deadlock between Duofera and the four warriors.

"It was the scientists, it was something in their native language meaning two and beast*." Kayla explained

A roar caught their attention and they looked up in surprise to see Dietrich flying towards them. The warrior crashed into a tree nearby.

"Dietrich!" Cynthia yelled. She ran over to check on the injured warrior.

"Damn it!" Helen cursed. "Veronica, we're joining the battle!"

Former Number thirteen merely nodded. They both turned to face the battle...

And saw the beast running towards them.

Kayla saw that Rina had been blasted away and the others were chasing the Duofera in vain. Kayla still exhausted was unable to help. Cynthia was tending to Dietrich.

Everything slowed.

Helen and Veronica's eyes widened and Kayla heard herself shout "RUN!"

The beast lifted up its clawed hands and slashed down at Helen and Veronica.

Kayla's eyes widened in shock as blood splattered across her face. Her mouth frozen open in a scream.

The bright green grass turned crimson red and the shouts and screams of the warriors was all that could be heard.

Everyone had become dear comrades; no one wanted a repeat of Noel.

The Duofera had slashed through two of those dear comrades...

And they weren't Veronica and Helen.

* * *

><p>*Duofera - Duo, meaning two in Latin, and Fera meaning beast. This translation is most likely not accurate but I just pulled it out of a Yahoo Answers XD. If anyone DOES know Latin, maybe you could help me out.<p>

Chapter 17! Sorry the chapter's so short.

Cliff-hanger! Sorry for the late update, I've been really lazy lately and my Claymore ideas have been coming slow. That's what happens when you read 400 chapters of another manga in a week, I couldn't help myself, One Piece is really intriguing.

The updates will become a lot more slowly now most likely, sorry my readers!

Review Please!


	19. Chapter 18: Loosing Another?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 18: Loosing Another?**

**Hysteria's POV**

She felt one of the warriors Yoki disappear meaning that one of Kuroui's comrades had died. Kuroui faltered and Hysteria took the chance and nipped her calf but the more experienced warrior jumped back before more damaged was done.

"Alicia..." Kuroui murmured her eyes glazed over and staring at the outer buildings

"Where are you looking?" Hysteria used her technique to go through the warrior and attempted to slash her. Her eyes widened when Kuroui effortlessly blocked the attack and her Yoki spiked to thirty percent.

Kuroui whipped around her sword barely missed Hysteria's face. Jumping back she used her technique again. She appears once more though Kuroui but the warrior locked swords with her. Hysteria began to push back Kuroui as she unleashed fifty percent of her Yoki. The small warrior suddenly pulled back jumping above her. Hysteria looked up to see Kuroui and sensed her gathering her Yoki in her arm and along her blade. Kuroui slashed downwards and Hysteria jumped back. Her eyes widened as Kuroui released the Yoki she had stored up along her blade. The first smashed into the ground where she had been standing a moment ago, the ground split explosively as if Kuroui had been right there and slashed into the ground instead of ten feet up in the air. Kuroui landed, her sword already had Yoki along it. She unleashed the slash and Hysteria's eyes widened as the slash of Yoki hit her midsection so hard she went flying a couple of meters before landing on shaky feet.

Kuroui ran towards her and swiftly ducked as Hysteria slashed at her. Kuroui lashed out with her leg tripping the warrior. Hysteria was about to use her technique to get away but Kuroui grabbed her right arm and forcefully jerked it behind her back causing her to drop her sword. With her left knee pinned on the small of Hysteria's back, and her right hand pinning Hysteria's own arm to her back Kuroui's left hand was free to slice of Hysteria's head.

Hysteria saw Kuroui's sword speeding towards her face. "It's over huh?" Hysteria closed her eyes and waited. But nothing came, Kuroui's sword stabbed into the ground beside her face. She opened her eyes confused and looked up at the small warrior on her back.

Kuroui's eyes were hidden in the shadow of her hair and she took a breath. "I'll tell you why I didn't bring you that day." She paused for a moment and she let the taller warrior sit up. The petit warrior then spoke her true feelings. "I couldn't risk your life... Besides Rina, and Kayla, you were the closest thing I had to family... You reminded me of my little sister, independent, wanting to be the best, stubborn..." Hysteria's mouth dropped open. Kuroui's voice was now a shaky whisper. "I couldn't bring you. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I was the reason you were dead." Kuroui shut her eyes and in a very quiet whisper, almost too quiet for Hysteria to hear. "... I didn't want to be the reason my sister died again"

"Kuroui... I..." Hysteria felt tears coming to her eyes.

Hysteria said no more as Kuroui's eyes widened and she felt two Yoki waver on the brink of death.

A hoarse "No..." Slipped from the small warrior's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Helen POV<strong>

"DIETRICH! CYNTHIA!" Helen screamed. She lunged forward catching Dietrich as she fell back and Veronica caught Cynthia.

"NO!" Deneve burst into the clearing as the Duofera raised its arms once more. Rina charged and smashed the beast to the side her body and face distorted, her eyes glowing golden. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Dietrich! DIETRICH!" Helen screamed her comrades' name. Dietrich and Cynthia were in similar conditions, four large and deep slashes than ran diagonally from their shoulders to their waists, bleeding heavily.

"Helen..." Dietrich croaked "Thank... god... You're okay"

"Shut up and release your Yoki and heal!"

Dietrich obeyed and began to release her Yoki. Kayla then came up wide-eyed as she observed the two.

"No..." She said in a shaky voice dropping to her knees.

Undine, Tabitha, Flora and Clare rushed over as well. Tabitha covered her mouth with tears in her eyes and Undine was scowling fiercely. Clare looked away and Flora had a grave face.

"Kayla, you have to heal them" Helen pleaded

Kayla looked at the injuries on Dietrich's and Cynthia's bodies. As she raised her head, her eyes were dark. Her next sentence didn't register in Helen's mind as she said it.

"W-what...?" Helen asked.

Kayla stared at her tears forming in her eyes.

"I can only save one of them"

Helen stared.

"Then save Cynthia" Dietrich coughed

"Dietrich!"

"Cynthia is a defensive type; she has a higher rate of saving. I'm an offensive, just save her. It's over for me"

"Don't talk like that!" Helen cried

Kayla stared into the warrior's eye for a while before letting out a shaky sigh. "I understand"

"Kayla! There has to be another way" Undine asked as the small warrior turned towards Cynthia whose breathing was shallow and her eyes were half open. The warrior had released her Yoki in attempt to heal her wounds but she was already exhausted from healing others before and with the wounds so deep, her regeneration wasn't working well. The warrior's pale lips moved slowly as she spoke in a faint voice to Veronica, the only one that could hear her.

"There is no other way. If Cynthia hadn't gotten hit it would be a different matter but it isn't. Either I save Cynthia or I save Dietrich." Kayla concluded solemnly.

"... What if they half-awakened" Clare asked quietly

"That could be an option but it's far too dangerous. We don't know if they'll be able to bring themselves back"

"I can try and pull them back" Clare responded "I did that with Jean"

"The risk is too much" Kayla said quietly "If we don't turn them back in time..." She trailed off. Everyone knew what would happen.

Hearing a roar the warriors turned just in time to see Deneve, Irene, and Sophia be blasted away and Rina get pinned under one of the beast's large feet.

"Rina!" Tabitha shrieked.

Kayla whipped around and her eyes widened.

Undine and Clare raised their Yoki levels and ran towards the beast as fast as they could. The Duofera raised its hand pointing its claws down at her intending to stab her with its extended claws. The Duofera unleashed its claws before Clare and Undine could reach it.

"NO!" Kayla screamed

"RINA!" Helen yelled her eyes wide. The Duofera's claws were an inch away from Rina's face and suddenly a blur passed in front of Rina and there was a clang as the Duofera's claws rebounded off the flat of Jean's sword. The beast jumped back as Galatea swiped at its head and Beth at its legs. Jean quickly helped Rina off the ground and backed away a bit.

Irene, Sophia and Deneve, seeing Rina safe sprang into action. Along with Galatea and Beth they were able to stall the beast long enough for Rina to release her Yoki and heal her minor wounds and close up the more serious ones.

"Clare! Get back, you're still injured! Undine, go with her!" Rina shouted as she redrew her sword and ran towards the battle.

Helen noticed something and her head scanned the battle field a number of times.

"Wait… Where's Alicia?" Helen asked loudly

Beth faltered in her movements giving the beast an opening. The warrior in black armour was sent flying into a tree before she could recover.

"Beth!" Helen heard Galatea shout

Clare and Undine who had broken away from the battle ran over to the former Number Two to help her up. From that single falter that Beth made Helen knew the answer to her own question. She turned to look at Tabitha silently.

"Tabitha?" Flora asked for a confirmation

"… She's gone" Tabitha said quietly a hand over her mouth and eyes shut.

Helen looked back over to Beth as she stood. She noticed something in the warrior she hadn't seen before. Emotion. There was sadness in Beth's eyes; she seemed so vulnerable and fragile when Helen looked at her closely.

There was a small sound and Helen soon realized it was Cynthia trying to talk.

"Save your energy Cynthia!" Kayla quickly began to heal her friend once more

"Everyone..." Helen looked down at Cynthia who was talking in a tiny voice.

"What is it Cynthia?" Veronica asked worriedly

Helen's eyes grew wide and her body froze at the words she heard.

"Everyone, I hope you can all live in peace after this... Thank you... For everything guys... I'm sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroui POV<strong>

As the Yoki flickered and slowly dimmed. Kuroui merely stood there, her hands limp by her sides. One word kept repeating in her head. _No! No! No!_

"This can't be happening." Kuroui's voice cracked. "Why? Why can't I protect them? Why must I fail again?" A single tear rolled down her face.

"First Alicia...

And now you too...?"

* * *

><p>First I want to apologize to everyone deeply for not updating in 3 weeks and that this chapter is short. I am terribly sorry! School's been keeping me busy and I've started to adjust to the new year. I'll try and get updates on once a week like before again. Sorry for the extra long wait!<p>

Chapter 18!

Review and let me know what you think might happen! With the last few chapters I'm going to try something different. Rate on a scale of 1 - 10 (1 the best and 10 the worst) how good this chapter was. Don't be afraid to be honest! If you do give a lower rate, tell me what I should do in the future to make my chapters better.

Rate and Review Plz!


	20. Chapter 19: Saving and Loosing a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 19: Saving and Loosing a Friend**

**Kayla POV**

Her Yoki level shot up well over eighty and she was a blur as she ran towards the Duofera. Kayla's eyes widened in disbelief. Helen was screaming something that didn't register in Kayla's brain. The Duofera turned to its new foe unleashing a roar. Faster than it could move, a sword was plunged into its back and it was forced to the ground.

"DIETRICH!" Helen screamed at their awakening friend

She looked up a gentle and sad smile on her distorted face. Kayla saw her whisper two things before Dietrich fully unleashed her Yoki. "I'm sorry"

Everyone was enveloped in blue Yoki after that. Kayla was knocked off her feet by the force of the explosion and she heard the roar of the Duofera as if it was in pain. Feeling a sharp pain in back, she realized she had slammed into a tree. After several moments the blue light faded and Kayla blinked her eyes clear of the black spots dancing in front of her eyes trying to pull her into unconsciousness. She immediately stood up and her eyes widened at the sight of the Duofera flat on its face, all limbs severed lying in a pool of its own purple blood. She turned her eyes to the left slightly and her eyes widened even more. Before she could move, Helen had seemed to regain herself and charged over to their fallen comrade shouting

"DIETRICH!"

Taking a look around Kayla saw that Cynthia had been mostly protected by Veronica and Tabitha, but was now unconscious. Clare, Flora and Undine were near them but they were all awake and slowly recovering. Rina was next on her feet and running towards Dietrich and Helen who was kneeling by her. Finally breaking out of her trance, Kayla leapt forward to examine Dietrich to hear her talking to Helen

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Helen demanded tears running down her face.

"I was... dying already... I felt... that I needed to... help you guys... even if... it brought me... closer... to death"

"You idiot!" Rina clenched her fists tears beginning to fall

"KAYLA!" She turned hearing Veronica's yell. Turning she saw fearful expressions on her comrades' faces. She looked at Cynthia and her eyes widened seeing a pool of blood forming around Cynthia. What the cause was, Kayla did not know. She looked back at Dietrich and back to Cynthia again.

No matter which person she chose to save, the other would surely die. To choose to save a life at the cost of another. Kayla looked between her comrades unable to make the decision of ending one life to save another.

"...Kayla" She looked to down and saw Dietrich who smiled gently at her. "Go... Save Cynthia"

Kayla stood motionless for a moment before slowly nodding. She shut her eyes as they began to tear up "I'm sorry" she whispered before running towards Cynthia.

She knelt by the wounded warrior and started to immediately started to heal her. Her eyes widened as she assessed Cynthia's injuries. She thought to herself_ 'She has a large gash on her head; the two slash marks from the Duofera across her torso are deep. She doesn't have any energy left to sync her Yoki with mine either...'_

"Kayla? How is she?" Veronica looked concerned

Kayla bit her lip nervously. "I... She... She doesn't have enough Yoki left to synchronize her Yoki with me"

"...What do you mean?" she could see the nervousness as Tabitha asked the question

"... She... Isn't going to make it... Is she?" Flora realized

For several moments Kayla didn't speak.

"O-oi Kayla!" Undine shouted "You're joking right?"

"...No, she'll make it" Kayla's eyes hardened

"What? You just said that she didn't have enough Yoki left to synchronize with you" Tabitha exclaimed obviously confused

"She doesn't" Kayla simply said as she placed her hands above Cynthia and closed her eyes.

"Kayla what do you mean?" Despite the situation Clare was calm as ever

"...Kayla, what the h-" Undine began but stopped and her eyes widened taking a surprised step back.

Kayla released seventy percent of her Yoki focusing and trying to control her Yoki and sync her Yoki with Cynthia and boost her regeneration.

"Kayla!" Tabitha screamed fearfully

'_If I could only make my Yoki her own... I'll synchronize what she has left and pour my own Yoki into her. But I don't have enough Yoki right now...'_

It was then that Kayla made a choice. She looked over at Tabitha, Veronica, Clare, Flora and Undine who were staring wide-eyed at her

"Keep... Away" she grunted before releasing her Yoki to eighty percent.

"Kayla?" She made out Veronica's voice but just barely

"Stay... Away" She warned. Her Yoki shot past eighty percent, her goal, save Cynthia.

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

Feeling the spike in her sister's Yoki, Rina abruptly stood and whipped her head to see Kayla's Yoki unleashed with no sign of stopping.

"Kayla!" Helen shouted.

Irene stood up to rush over but Rina caught her arm. Looking over her shoulder Irene turned questioningly

"Don't. Nee-san will be fine, she's already half-awakened so she can revert back" Rina calmly explained though on the inside she felt the opposite

"So we can't help her?" Sophia exclaimed

"No" Rina looked over her shoulder to see Galatea approaching, speaking calmly "I can sense that Kayla's Yoki is stable even after surpassing the supposed limit"

"But..." Sophia sighed in defeat knowing Galatea's unparalleled sensory skills

Past Galatea, Rina spotted Beth. The former Number Two merely stood looking down, expressionless at the beast which killed her sister.

Hearing a cough, Rina turned her attention back to Dietrich who's Yoki she could sense getting smaller and smaller.

"Dietrich! Don't you die on me!" Helen dropped onto her knees. Rina examined Dietrich with an expressionless mask before letting out a sigh

"Helen, stop" Rina shut her eyes "It's already too late" Rina opened her eyes as she felt herself being roughly lifted up in the air

"Don't give me that crap, Rina! Dietrich isn't dead yet!"

"Helen" Deneve reached out and set her hand on the warrior's arm tugging it down "Let her go"

Helen in turn, merely glared at her best friend

"Helen, I've lived a long life and seen things you haven't. I can tell when someone is dying and whether or not they can be saved" Rina calmly explained. Helen opened her mouth to retort but Rina continued. "Helen, who here can actually heal Dietrich? The normal candidates would be either Nee-san or Cynthia but right now, Nee-san IS healing Cynthia. There's no one"

Helen looked furious for a moment before setting Rina down on her feet and dropping her head cursing.

"No... I can" Seven heads turned to see Yuma approaching

"Yuma?" Jean clearly has surprise written on her face

"You were supposed to stay with the trainees!" Sophia exclaimed

Yuma turn to her with a serious expression "And sit around while my comrades died?"

"Well no but..."

"Anyway!" Rina quickly interrupted "You said you could heal? How and since when?"

"I learned when Cynthia healed me. I can tell how she does it" Yuma knelt by Dietrich whose breathing was shallow and eyes were closed

"That's not possible" Galatea protested "To learn Yoki syncronization from merely watching is inconceivable!"

"But that is what I did in the past" Irene calmly countered

"It doesn't matter. Yuma's the only chance we've got" Rina reasoned.

The warriors looked at one another coming to a silent agreement. Giving a nod to Yuma, the former Number Forty knelt by Dietrich and shut her eyes and began to heal their injured comrade.

The others backed away a distance to give the warrior some room. Rina quickly walked over to Kayla who was panting heavily from healing Cynthia. The warrior was still asleep but obviously healed and in no danger. Rina bent down by Kayla who had been laid down by Undine and Flora while Tabitha and Clare along with Veronica were watching Cynthia.

"Nee-san" Rina lightly called

Kayla opened an eye and gave Rina a small smile "I did it" she weakly said

Rina couldn't help but smile slightly. "Nee-san, Dietrich is going to be okay"

"Really?" Despite being so exhausted Kayla still managed to bolt upright

"Yes" Rina nodded "Yuma is helping her right now"

"Yuma?" Kayla blinked in confusion

"Yuma?" Undine seconded Kayla's question

"Yuma" Rina chuckled in clarification "She said she learned from Cynthia.

"That is... Good" Flora was a bit taken back. "Rina is-... Never mind" The warrior looked off to the side at the other group of warriors and Rina knew which one she was looking at

"Don't worry. Irene is fine" Rina reassured

Flora blinked at her and opened her mouth to say something when a shout sounded

"WATCH OUT!" Rina recognized the voice as Miria's surprisingly and she whipped around. "HELEN!"

Her eyes widened as crimson blood was once again spilled

* * *

><p><strong>Helen POV <strong>

"WATCH OUT!" Helen had been watching Dietrich and was surprised to hear Miria's voice. "HELEN!"

She turned around abruptly just to come face to face with the Duofera. Fear flooded her body as the beast stabbed its arm towards her.

She felt blood splash across her face as she fell back. After a second's hesitation she let out a scream seeing the beast run its arm through her best friend's neck

* * *

><p>Chapter 19!<p>

Hey guys! I'm not dead! First, I'd like to apologize deeply for the long time I have been away. As some of you have seen, I've posted an Omake based on my Trilogy which I will work on in my spare time or when I have writers block for Home.

Also, I apologize for this chapter being so short. Some people were saying that Kayla was more of a neutral character and hadn't done much so this chapter was made for Kayla. Instead of action it's more of stepping stone, though there is drama involved and suspense. And as most of my chapters do, I have left a cliff-hanger for you readers! ^_^

**Chapter 120 Discussion**

I only have to really say one thing. WTH is Yagi thinking with Cassandra's body -_- My reaction to seeing that was literally "W...T...F?" And now Miria has some aggressive technique and the other two are going to Awaken? Miria is in some deep sh- if you ask me.

On another note. I still hate Roxanne XD

Just like last chapter I want you guys to rate this chapter.

***READ CAREFULLY***

Last time I guess I didn't make it clear so I will now. I'm going to change the ratings so that 10 is the best and 1 is the worst seeing as that's the most logical order and people got mixed up last time.

I would appreciate it very much!

Review and Rate please!

**Kuroui~**


	21. Chapter 20: Its Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View – Told in 3****rd**** person**

**Home**

**Chapter 20: Its Over**

**Miria POV**

She jumped back hearing Kuroui's command to heal herself. The other Number One seemed to be an ally now thankfully. As the two former Number Ones engaged with Cassandra, Kuroui shouted to her

"Miria! Go join the others!"

She nodded and looked towards Audrey and Rachel who we reattaching their limbs with the help Miata.

"Go Miria!" Audrey shouted at her "Don't worry about us!"

Miria nodded and spun around dashing towards the area where she sensed the others. "Please be okay..." She whispered to herself. The trees whipped past her as blurs. She broke out of the tree line and quickly scanned the area. Her eyes widened in horror seeing a beast like no other quickly knock Beth unconscious who had her back to it. "WATCH OUT" She hollered hoping to warn the others. She felt her blood run cold when the beast lunged forward. "HELEN!" '_NO!'_ Her mind screamed. She wished her body could move faster but as the beast lunged, Deneve shoved Helen back allowing the beast to pierce her neck.

"DENEVE!" Helen screamed

Miria watched in horror as the beast's wounds seemingly healed as Deneve's Yoki swirled around herself only to be absorbed by the beast.

Irene quickly recovered from the shock and lunged towards the beast causing it to release Deneve who simply dropped to the ground unmoving

"DENEVE!" Helen screamed again moving over to her injured friend.

Miria ran towards the injured warrior who was releasing what was left of her Yoki.

"Nee-san!" Helen looked up at her as she approached "Deneve is...!"

Miria knelt by her and placed a calming hand on Helen's shoulder "Calm down, Helen. Deneve will be able to heal herself" Miria said aloud but in her mind was another thought 'That thing looked like it absorbed Deneve's Yoki... If it really did, does Deneve have enough Yoki left to heal herself?' Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a shout of warning. On instinct she raised her blade just in time to block the tendrils of the Duofera.

"Bastard!" Rina dove down from the air attempting to slash the beast which moved out of the way only to be attacked by Irene and Sophia who in unison.

Miria charged forward and stabbed one of the beast's arms into the ground while Galatea took the other. "Helen, take Deneve and get away!" She shouted. The warrior did as told.

Irene and Sophia then kept the beast pinned as Rina and Beth came from above.

"Do it!" Sophia shouted

The two warriors only managed to drive their blades into the Duofera's shoulders before it broke free unleashing a blast of Yoki sending the warriors flying.

Miria slid on her feet back and stabbed her sword into the ground throwing up dust as she stopped sliding.

"Dammit! Take this you beast!" Rina charges forward and seemingly splits into three before surrounding the beast splitting into more Mirages while using seventy percent of her Yoki.

The beast glanced around growling in confusion before swiping randomly at the Mirages. Clare and Irene came on opposite sides and unleashed the Quicksword which cut into the beast's hard but already damaged hide. It let out a roar and what happened next had Miria rooted to the spot.

"Can't... Die... I... I... No die" the thing stammered.

Rina let her guard down in shock for a single moment and in that time the beast slammed her into the ground rearing its back and letting out a roar.

"I KILL YOU" It charged straight at Helen.

Several shouts sounded and Miria used her Phantom to try to reach her. The beast however was much faster. In a second it towered above Helen arm raised for a killing strike.

For the third time, the ground was painted in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroui POV<strong>

She jumped over a swing from Cassandra and looked over her shoulder as Hysteria locked blades with her. She wasn't sure how exactly, but somehow she had made up with Hysteria and teamed up with her. As she landed she turned and unleashed a precise Pseudo-Quicksword at Cassandra.

The warrior sensed the attack and jumped out of the way and charged towards Kuroui who in turn mixed the two techniques of Miria's Phantom and the Windcutter. Cassandra's eyes widened in the change of fighting style and jumped out of range from the Windcutter.

"How many techniques do you know?" She cocked her head interested

"Who knows" was merely Kuroui's reply with an emotionless expression. "Quicksword, Windcutter, Phantom, Drill Sword, Mirage, Synchronization, Manipulation" she paused and looked at Cassandra "The Dust Eater"

"You're lying"

"Try me"

Cassandra charged and bent low using her infamous technique. Her eyes widened as Kuroui matched her and locked blades.

"...How" was all Cassandra managed to stutter before being kicked away

Kuroui stood and lightly dusted herself off not even bothering to reply.

Cassandra stood once more and charged at Kuroui, as she took several steps her eyes widen and her opponent seemingly slipped right through her.

"What?" She gasped before dropping to her knees at the pain of her two cut shoulders. "That technique..."

"Was mine" Hysteria finished. She had her arms crossed. "She wasn't called Copycat Kuroui for nothing"

Kuroui approached Cassandra expressionless "In a sense I have a similar ability to your successor"

"Succ...essor?" Cassandra blinked in confusion

"Yes, Roxanne" Kuroui pointed to the warrior lying not too far away.

Cassandra stared.

"Any last words?" The warrior did not respond and Kuroui merely raised her blade. "Farewell, Cassandra the Dust Eater" she slashed down but was suddenly blown back by an explosion of Yoki from Cassandra. "What?"

"Roxanne... Unforgiveable... She killed her... My friend" Cassandra's mutterings were dimly heard as cuts suddenly appeared all over her body.

Kuroui heard a faint shout and turned to Audrey and Rachel who were injured on the sidelines. They shouting something she couldn't hear. Turning her head to look at them they were pointing vigorously at something. She looked towards the direction they were pointing and her eyes widened seeing Roxanne slowly rise.

"No way" she gasped "She should be dead..." It was then the realization hit her and her eyes shot wide open. "These warriors... Were they even alive in the first place?"

Shaking her head clear she shouted. "Hysteria! Take her head!" While pointing to the rising Roxanne. She didn't stop to check if Hysteria was following the request and used a copy of the Elegant Technique slicing towards Cassandra.

There was the sound of the swish of a blade and the sickening sound of a flesh hitting the ground with a thump.

Kuroui looked over at Roxanne's and Cassandra's fallen heads.

"Rest in Peace, comrades" She used the Drill Sword and created a large hole in the ground

Hysteria walked over to her with a raised brow. "What are you doing?"

"Creating their graves" she simply responded as she used the Windcutter to slice apart the dirt for two graves.

"... Very well" Hysteria turned to walk off but paused mid-step "Oh and isn't that other battle over? Aren't you worried about your 'friends'?"

Kuroui shut her eyes "I already know. The beast was killed... And two of my comrades..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rina POV<strong>

Hearing a rustle in the trees, the paranoid warriors quickly raised their blades. One second... Two seconds...

Kuroui stepped into view helping Rachel.

"Kuro!" Rina joyfully called

The warrior's visibly relaxed but their eyes widened when Hysteria stepped into view helping Audrey

"What is SHE doing here?" Galatea growled

"At peace, Galatea. Hysteria is no longer a threat"

The latter merely scoffed and set Audrey down as she looked around. Her gaze stopped on the dead body of the Duofera and... Her

"Right through the chest huh..." Hysteria commented

Kuroui walked over to our fallen comrade and bent on one knee shutting her eyes. "Rest in peace. May you be free of all your troubles now"

Rina whipped her head away eyes tearing up.

"Was... She happy?" Kuroui asked. Rina supposed that she has seen the small smile on Her face.

"Yes... She was" Kayla solemnly said bowing her head.

Kuroui took a breath before turning to the grieving warriors and gathering their attention. "Let's regroup"

Clare spoke up "I'll... Take her body"

"She doesn't deserve to be buried in this place" Undine commented quietly

Beth stood catching Rina's attention.

"Where are you going?" She questioned

"To retrieve Alicia" she walked off and Galatea soon followed.

"I will wait. The rest of you go ahead" Kuroui instructed

Being too worn out both physically and mentally, the warriors slowly stood and went to regroup at the cavern. Rina dragged her feet slowly walking keeping her eyes on her feet. When the group arrived at their destination most warriors simply sat leaning against trees as Renee, Anastasia, Nina and Clarice fussed over them.

Rina took a look around. Forty or so trainees. All 47 warriors had somehow miraculously survived with the exception of Alicia. Looking at her own group. Irene and Sophia were exhausted as well as her own sister, Kayla. Dietrich was talking with Anastasia mostly recovered from her accident. The warriors of the North... Were all but one. Rina turned away seeing the sadness in their eyes as Clare set Her body down. She shut her eyes and let her mind wander as her body recovered on its own.

Before she knew it Kayla was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Kayla?" 'I must have dozed off' she thought to herself

"Kuroui's back with Galatea, Beth... And Alicia"

Rina looked past Kayla and sure enough Alicia had been lain down beside the fallen Pieta Ghost.

"Listen everyone" Kuroui drew the warriors and trainees attention. "... It is finally over. The Organization is no more"

"W-what's g-going to happen to us?" A small trainee stuttered

The warriors went into deep thought but immediately stared at Kuroui as she chuckled.

"Whatever you want" she said. She laughed at the expressions on the trainees and warriors. "You can go where you want, and do as you please" she opened her arms up in a motion to express her words. "No restraints, no laws, no Organization. We are free now"

Finally the feeling of victory was felt. There was silence for a few moments before a roaring cheer erupted. Warriors clapped each others' backs and trainees hugged and jumped about. Rina grinned widely staring up at the sky. 'Freedom'

"Are you sure" an all too familiar voice said.

The joyous mode abruptly came to an end. Rina hissed as she spotted the hated person.

"Rubel"

* * *

><p>Chapter 20! Sorry its short!<p>

Voila! Finally after the long wait, I have updated!

I know some of you must be wondering why I didn't include the Awakening and all that. It was because originally, this story wasn't planned with the revived Number Ones in mind, heck they weren't even introduced yet. However, after implementing them I have a hard time figuring out what to do. Hence my writers block and extended absence. Well I had to get over my writers block sooner or later and I did just that. How? This was me: "Ahh I don't know how to use their Awakening! *begins reading over chapters of manga and reading other stories. Few hours later* "Ah what the hell! Screw the awakening!" :) and that's how it went XD

I apologize to all my readers, I know I said I'd try to update once a week again but I've been super busy with school and extra-curricular. Then when second semester started I thought. "Yes more free time for now" WRONG! I've been getting more homework than ever before! GAHHHH!

Anyway, good news?(Or bad depending on how you see it) If all goes as planned, then there's only going to be two more chapters and then an Epilogue! Xp

Chapter 121/122/123 Discussion

Well its seems everyone is getting their asses kicked. Hysteria's ripped out the left half of Deneve, and a bit of Dietrich, Anastasia and Nike. That and Miria was ready to go berserk -_- She's gotta get her act together, seriously. AND now they want to get Hysteria into the fray between Roxanne and Cassandra? WTF are you thinking girl?

On a side note: Deneve is totally badass as she tries to raise Miria's spirits and talking nonchalantly DESPITE the fact she just lost her whole left arm and part of her face which is still regenerating. Conclusion? Deneve doesn't give a damn about missing body parts XD

*RATE & REVIEW*

Don't forget to rate this chapter on a scale of 1 - 10! 10 the best and 1 the worst!

Don't forget to review!

I appreciate all comments and criticism. Tell me what you like and don't like so I can improve my writing!

REVIEW AND RATE!

**Kuroui~**


	22. Chapter 21: End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View ****- Told in 1st person**

**Home**

**Chapter ****21: End**

**?**** POV**

_It's been five years... Five years since the Organization was destroyed. Five years since Nee-san and that team left... Five years since you've been gone. _

_Tomorrow's the anniversary of _that _day. The warriors are all gathering in Rabona for a big celebration and at the same time mourning. As for what's going on..._

_Hmmm Clare hasn't been communicating with us since she left with Raki and Jean. She said she was going to hunt down the rest of the Yoma and Awakened Ones. Cynthia and Yuma are acting as nurses in Rabona and Tabitha's still in the North. Many of the warriors are still acting as guards and such in other towns. Flora and Sophia are residing in Telous, I suppose Sophia wanted to be near Noel... As for Flora, well she and Sophia get along so she sticks with her. Veronica and Undine went south talking of ridding the Yoma from there. Some warriors joined them._

_For the most part everything's been great. Y'know I'm still shocked at the fact Kuroui left Rina in charge of the warriors. Five years ago everyone was ready to object- except Kayla. I don't know why... But those two gave the task to Rina... And she's great at it. Though at first she was unsure, she's a great leader now. All the trainees call her Captain and even some of the warriors. I've got new respect for her; she's really trying her best. _

_But... Thinking back... There was always one thing I regretted. Killing that bastard Rubel... Because of him... Because of that guy..._

"Rubel!" Rina hissed. She gripped the handle of her sword tightly and others were mimicking her actions.

The man was unintimidated and simply smiled. "Oh is that how you treat the man that informed you all of what the Organization was? Well most of it anyway"

Everyone tensed and many were anxious as Rubel cleared his throat. "Well seeing as how you have helped me collect data as well as take down the Organization I suppose I could tell you"

Rubel smirked and tipped his hat. "You see, the ones you call the Dragonkin are descendants of Askaram, similarly to you Claymores, they can awaken and like you they cannot turn back. The Organization combined the flesh of an unawakened Dragon-kin and one awakened one. When this happens a small creature, similar to a parasitic worm you could say, is created. This parasite takes control of people, using the brain as a medium"

"What... What are you saying then?" Helen trembled

Kuroui shut her eyes "He's saying Yoma don't exist" All the warriors turn to their petite leader. "Yoma are merely humans that have been infected by this parasite that the Organization created. The 'rule' that Claymores would be killed if they were to kill humans was nothing but a false facade to make it appear as if we were protecting humanity while in truth we were merely killing infected humans this whole time"

The warriors were frozen in shock, no one moved a muscle, no one said a word.

"Of course, you already knew that" Rubel's voice crackled through the silent air. "Isn't that right... Phantom?"

The warriors of the North whipped towards Miria gaping at her.

"You... Knew?" Helen managed to stutter

"I... It was enough that we were all unknowingly staining our hands... That's why. That's why I wanted to do this alone"

Helen rushed forward and grabbed Miria's collar and jerked her forward. "What the hell?! Why?!"

"I just tol-" Miria began

"Don't give me that shit!" Helen hollered. "We're friends aren't we?! All of us! Why couldn't you trust us?! Why do you have to keep everything to yourself?! We're supposed to be in this together!"

Miria dropped her head.

"Don't blame her, Helen" Kayla said in a quiet tone drawing the warrior's attention. "She only wanted to help us and protect us. After all she's your 'Captain' for a reason right?"

Helen slowly released Miria's collar and looked at her sister. "Just because you're Captain doesn't mean you need to do everything alone. We're a team right? You're just the one that guides us; we're here to support your every move"

Miria looked around at her comrades. "Everyone... I..."

Rina smirked "Say no more, Miria. Apology accepted"

A small cough ended the temporarily happy mood and the warriors turned to Rubel

"Sorry to break this little party up but I have news. Without the Organization here any longer, my people will try to take over this land" At this many stiffened

"But...?" Kuroui prodded knowing there was something more

"It can be avoided and you can live in peace"

"... How?" It was Hysteria of all people who spoke up.

"Aid us in the war" Rubel smirked at the pale faces "Five. I will only need five warriors to accompany me and you will be left in peace. Think carefully of wh-"

"I'm going" Kuroui had the satisfaction of cutting Rubel's speech short.

"So am I" Hysteria's stern gaze locked on Rubel

The warriors' small leader paused as she looked at her companions. "... I would like to ask Kayla, Irene and Miria to accompany me"

"What?!" Rina bursted out "Then who will be our leader"

Kayla smiled "That would be you, dear Sister"

"... WHAT?" Came the voices of many.

"M-Me?" Rina stammered. Rina was never one that was put in charge and often merely followed orders. There were also stories of her misadventures of being leader of Awakened Hunts when she was a warrior for the Organization. She herself wasn't confident about leading either.

Kuroui allowed a rare smile at this. "You are more capable than you realize Rina. I have no doubt you will be a great leader"

Seeing her long time friend smile suddenly washed away all of Rina's doubts. Kuroui never lied or gave false hopes. They had been together for almost five decades, and Rina trusted her friend. With a smile of her own she nodded.

Rubel coughed to get their attention once more. "So let's go over the basics shall we. The five of you will come with me to the main land where you will aid us in destroying what is left of the opposition which would be the Organization's side. You might have to destroy other islands similar to this one but the main thing is you will act under OUR orders. The most we will keep you is two years. Anymore than that we will send you back. However if we send you back without the war finished then we will take the island. Help us finish the war and we will leave you alone"

"That isn't what you said before" Kayla hissed

"We all misspeak sometimes do we not?" Rubel tipped his hat

"And if we disobey?" Miria prodded.

"You will be killed" Rubel stated as if it was obvious.

Irene turned to him "Two years. Are you promising two years?"

"I make no promises"

This caused all the warriors to stiffen. All but Miria, Irene and Kuroui who kept their composure

"I agree to the terms" Kuroui broke the tense silence

"As do I" Irene agreed

Miria crossed her arms "I know better than to trust you, Rubel. However for this island and the people I agree to your terms"

Hysteria held a bored expression as she inspected her nails "I guess I accept the terms as well"

"And it goes without saying so do I" Kayla nodded

"Very well" the spy kept an impassive mask "I shall see you in an hour. I will be waiting in the ruins of Sustafu" with that the man disappeared.

Silence once again blanketed the area.

"... We should let her rest in peace" Cynthia said mournfully at their fallen friend.

"Alicia as well" Galatea spoke up carrying the limp body of Beth's twin.

"The hill top?" Yuma quietly suggested

"That's a good place" Miria agreed. With a nod of approval from the others. The rebels soundlessly moved forward. The warriors of the fallen Organization and the trainees knew to keep quiet and merely watched.

The graves were quickly dug and bodies buried. The last thing that remained was their swords. Beth stepped up with her sister's sword planting it in the ground. The girl had run out of tears to cry. She closed her eyes and murmured something before looking sadly at her sister's grave and rejoining the warriors.

Helen was next. She stabbed the sword of her long time friend and best friend in the soil. Unlike Alicia, Deneve's death struck much more people. Many mourned for the fallen warrior. All was silent as the warriors were left to their thoughts.

"Time to go" Kuroui's quiet voice broke through.

The five chosen warriors said their farewells to their comrades and friends who were now almost like family. Yes they had gone through so much together their bond was that of family.

Embraces and words were exchanges. Then as if reluctant, the Kuroui, Irene, Kayla, Miria, and Hysteria departed. The warriors watching them until they disappeared from sight.

The warriors stood there in silence for an unknown amount of time before Rina spoke.

"Come on everyone. We have an island to tend to" With that the warriors moved, not one looking back at their departed companions.

_It's been five years since then. We all thought that after they didn't show up after two years that they were late. We waited... And waited. After two years a lot of the warriors told us that we should accept it. Some warriors understood, they think that they're not coming back. Others disagreed, refused to believe such. But I'm not one of them. I think I'm like that because if I believe they're alive and we learn their dead... I'll be crushed. I'm just repeating things I've told you but it's like I can't talk normally to you anymore._

_... We graduated together and you were my closest friend. I miss the good times we had together, even the bad times. You'd be the one that would always help me when I got into trouble. Frankly... I miss you. Well its past noon now, I should be heading back so... Bye_

The lone warriors rose from her sitting position in front of her friend's grave. "See ya Deneve" Helen walked away from her friend's grave running back towards Rabona.

When she arrived much later Rina was waiting for her.

"You're late again Helen!"

"Ah sorry sorry" Helen rubbed the back of her head

Rina sighed "You always say that. Well now that you're here go with your team to the port"

It was Helen's turn to sigh. "Rina, it's been five years. You have to accept they're not coming back anymore"

"Think what you like. But you'll owe me quite a few gold pieces when I prove to you I'm right"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Yea yea whatever. See ya"

Hours later as the sun went down Helen and her small group headed back to Rabona without any sight of the five warriors that had left years ago to fight for them.

Helen sighed. The past was painful but there was no changing it. All you can do is move forward. Helen smirked. "A new era, a new life, a new day. Nothing to be depressed about"

Behind the group as they returned home a small lone ship docked. And a figure stepped out.

"5 years..."

* * *

><p>Final Chapter - Chapter 21!<p>

Oh and I know I said there would be two more chapter then an Epilogue but I've changed it so this is the final chapter and the Epilogue is right after this.

I'll probably get flamed for killing Deneve but I just needed to add that piece in for the drama and for the way I wanted to write this chapter. As you all read without a death there wasn't a way to write this chapter and I didn't want to use Noel because the person I wanted to talk was Helen.

Anyway THANKS!

**Review and Rate Please!**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**POV = Point of View ****- Told in 1st person**

**Home**

**Epilogue**

**?**** POV**

Our group slowly and quietly glided through the forest. It had been a long time since we stepped on this land. We were in no rush, soon enough we would reach our destination. We all thought that we would never see this land again, that we would die as forgotten warriors on the battlefield. I wonder if our comrades are still waiting for us... We were expected back years ago. _Have they accepted that we're dead?_ I often ask myself.

When we went to the mainland, we were given a deadline to complete our task. A deadline we did not meet. The result, the island where our friends lived was to be raided and taken over. The peace and freedom we had worked so hard for. The peace we fought for, the freedom people died for... Gone just like that. We couldn't let it happen. That was the reason we had gone to the mainland in the first place. So in a mutual agreement and understanding we swallowed our pride. And we begged. We begged them to let our friends live in peace and in return our lives would be put into their hands. I was surprised when they agreed. To them we were 'useful materials'. However, I was fine with it as long as our friends were safe.

So we let them order us around as they pleased. We didn't complain- couldn't. The freedom of our comrades depended on us. It was hard but I don't regret it, and I never will.

Looking at our group now and comparing to what we were when we first departed the island, we've all grown, both stronger and smarter. The question I want answered is whether our comrades have changed as well.

As we walked a large city came into view and I couldn't help a small smile. Rabona, the Holy City. I could see some sort of festival being prepared even from the front gates. There was a cheerful atmosphere and I recognized some Yoki signatures amongst the people.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Two guards blocked the path into the city and I recognized one. Flipping my hood off his eyes widened.

"You-you're"

"Nice to see you, Galk. Don't tell anyone we're here"

He chuckled "What a great surprise. Go on in"

I nodded and put my hood back up.

"What's going on here anyway?" One of my companions asked.

"We hold a festival every year on this day as celebration of the day the Organization fell and in respect for the warriors who died. All you Claymores gather here on this day"

With that our small group walked into the busy streets of the Holy City

* * *

><p>I looked at the sun still high in the sky from my spot by the window. We had run into Sid who informed us that all the warriors usually converged before the festival began in the room beside us. So we were going to wait for them, I couldn't help fall into a daydream as we did though. Memories, more precisely.<p>

The events that made me who I am and brought me here. I closed my eyes.

_Hilda, My best friend and the one that started me on this path as I sought for her revenge._

_Ophelia, a cruel warrior who in a way helped me learn through my half-awakening_

_Clare, Deneve, Helen, Comrades...Friends that I trusted and who were like me. _

_Flora, Undine, Jean, Veronica, They helped take the weight of me being the leader of a suicide mission._

_Tabitha, Yuma, Cynthia, So young and innocent when we first met but together we bonded in the seven years of hiding._

_Kuroui, Rina, Kayla, Mentors who helped me get stronger as well as the six others._

_Irene, Sophia, Noel, Strong warriors who I admired_

_Galatea, Beth, Alicia, Warriors I never truly understood but their skill stood on top of mine, they defected for their own personal reasons as well._

_We were all raised on this island. An island that has been unknowingly been a laboratory. An island where little girls were forced to turn into monsters. The island where we met learned and became friends. The island used as a bargaining chip for a war in a far away land. The island that has brought so much pain into our lives... And yet... It's the one place we-_

"Miria" I jolted out of my thoughts as the creator of the Quicksword touched my shoulder. "They're here"

Sure enough I sensed the many people gathered in the next room.

"Helen, Clare, Clyde, Tabitha, Cynthia, Yuma, Galatea, Flora, Sophia, Clarice, Miata, Undine, Jean, Veronica, Beth, Rina, Raki... Seventeen warriors" the smallest yet oldest of our group counted.

"Do you think Miata's sensed us yet?" Our healer asked

"I do believe so"

"Then let's stop stalling" The fastest of us said, impatient. "Let's go"

"Yes, let us" I agreed with a smile and the five of us walked out.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a familiar scent, Miata?" I heard Clarice ask as I was about to open the door.<p>

"It's Mir-"

I opened the door cutting off Miata's answer. Seventeen sets of eyes turned on me.

"Who are you?" Rina stepped forward eyeing me warily. Well that was expected, my Yoki was masked and to her I was a dangerous hooded figure.

"Have you forgotten us already lil' sis?" Kayla walked in behind me her hood down.

It was almost comical how Rina's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open.

Kuroui, Hysteria and Irene walked in next though their hoods were still on.

"Wh-Bu-Ah" Rina stammered unable to form words.

"Having a hard time speaking?" Kuroui pulled down her own hood.

Figuring it was time, I pulled down my own as well along with Hysteria and Irene. I couldn't help the smirked that formed spotting Helen's dumbfounded expression. I would have enjoyed it longer had shouts not exploded the next moment and I found myself in a crushing embrace.

"Miria-nee!" Helen's eyes were damp. Clyde standing with a grin behind her.

"Captain!" Tabitha, Yuma and Cynthia all rushed over.

"Miria" Clare held a rare smile as she walked over with Jean, Undine and Veronica

I spotted Kayla, Kuroui and Rina together while Flora and Sophia were with Irene. While oddly enough Beth and Hysteria seemed to be conversing. Hearing a mumble I looked at Helen who was clinging onto me.

"What was that, Helen?"

She looked up with a smile. "Welcome home!"

Ah, that's right... _The island that has brought so much pain into our lives... And yet... It's the one place we can call Home. _

I smiled. "I'm home"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Thank you everyone for the support! I realize that as I came to the end of this trilogy I slowed down my writing a lot and I apologize. It's just I sort of lost the inspiration to write. I'm glad with the way it turned out though.

Thank you for all the support from readers I never thought that the story would be that popular because this just started out as something to do in my free time.

I'm very proud of how this ended and thank you everyone that read and reviewed! And thanks to those reader who have been following this story since the it began!

**Review Please! Tell me what you thought of this Trilogy and rate it on a scale of 1 - 10! :D**

Kuroui~


End file.
